Sunny in Storybrooke
by sacredmaiden009
Summary: Rapunzel and Peter were lovers in the Enchanted Forest. However, their happy ending was stopped by the evil queen. Now they live in Storybrooke as old friends, Sunny and Tate.
1. Pilot

**A/N: Okay, here's the ups and downs to this.**

**UPS: An OC with Peter Pan. It is Rapunzel and putting her in this was a bit tricky at first. BUT… when I saw that ****Rumpelstiltskin was interpreted as the beast for Belle, I had a big brainstorm for a concept. If you are curious, yes, she is the Rapunzel from 'Tangled.' Young, blonde, and magical… well, sort of.**

**DOWNS: I do not own Once Upon A Time or the Rapunzel from 'Tangled.' I just own the way I made her in this.**

**NOTES: Peter Pan will have a bit of a different personality. He's not evil or taking over Neverland, but I will keep that mischievous bad boy behavior.**

**ENJOY!**

**Oh, P.S.,**

**PLEASE be gentle with me about this. I write a lot of fanfiction, but this is the only one I'm posting. I'm a little insecure, so be nice.**

* * *

_"I do."_

_It became one of the most beautiful weddings Rapunzel has ever been to. Come to think of it, because of Gothel trapping her in a tower her whole life, it was the only wedding she's ever been to. Even so, seeing something to vow their love is amazing. She hopes that maybe one day, it will be her and Peter on that stand._

_Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the doors suddenly open. Of all the people it had to be, it was the Evil Queen, Regina._

_"Sorry I'm late," she said in a sarcastic, yet formal manner._

_She walked into the ballroom so casually, like nothing was even wrong. Two guards tried to run in and stop her, but before they could even touch her, she blew them away with her magic. Rapunzel ran in front of the newlyweds, before Regina could make another step to them or before Peter could even stop her._

_"Don't even think about it," Rapunzel said angrily yet nervously. Regina has done too much, but it was time Rapunzel stood her ground._

_The queen just kept her smile up. "Rapunzel. I hardly recognized you. Got a haircut?" said the queen in a rude manner._

_Rapunzel just scowled at the evil woman. She knew exactly how Rapunzel went from a long, blonde to a short, brunette. She wasn't as angry as Pan was when he stepped in front of Rapunzel, glaring at Regina. "All thanks to you, your highness," he said it so much displeasure. Of course, why wouldn't he?_

_Before either of them could say anything else, both Peter and Rapunzel heard a sword being drawn and turned to see Snow White wielding Charming's sword and pointing it to Regina, "She's not the Queen anymore. She's nothing more than an evil witch."_

_Before she could make another step, Charming moved her hand down with his own. "No, no, no. Don't stoop to her level. There's no need." Charming said while taking his sword out of Snow White's hand, without taking his eyes off of the queen that started the whole mess. That was then his words were now said to Regina. "You're wasting your time. You've already lost." His next words didn't come until after he stood in front of Snow White, "And I will not let you ruin this wedding."_

_Despite his words, the queen was not scared, "Oh, I haven't come here to ruin anything. On the contrary, dear, I've come to give you a gift."_

_Rapunzel really hoped that was a joke. Her last gift brought her to a part of her doom. Luckily, Snow was the one who spoke out, "We want nothing from you."_

_"But you shall have it! My gift to you is this happy, happy day. But tomorrow, my real work begins. You've made your vows, now I make mine," Rapunzel was almost starting to shake. What could she be up to that was so bad? Peter started to notice her anxiety and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and one on her waist in comfort, "Soon, everything you love, everything all of you love, will be taken from you. Forever. And out of your suffering, will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do," Now Rapunzel was shaking in fear. After what everyone went through because of her magic, why would Regina want to keep going? Doesn't she think they all suffered enough? She was feeling a little relieved when Regina started to walk away, but she still felt a little uneasy._

_"Rapunzel, Peter, duck!"_

_The queen, Rapunzel and Peter turned around to see Charming about to throw his sword. When he threw it, Peter pull down Rapunzel's arm, making her avoid the attack. Just when the sword was going to hit Regina, she evaporated, making the sword hit the door. Right now, everyone was in a bit of a panic about the queen. Rapunzel couldn't be any more nervous, because she had to live in more dark magic._

* * *

"Sunny!"

A teenage, short-haired, brunette girl turned around from her window to see her guardian and mother, Mary Margaret Blanchard, "Sorry, Mary. Did you say something?"

"Yeah. It was along the lines, 'Time to eat dinner,'" she said in a sarcastic, yet funny manner, making both girls laugh. Luckily for them, Sunny was hungry like a wolf.

"So what's on the menu tonight, Betty Crocker?" said Sunny, while skipping over to the table.

Mary Margaret laughed at her joke before she answered, "Burgers and fries from Granny's. I wasn't in the mood to cook, so I hope you don't mind take-out."

"It's fine. The old woman makes good burgers anyway," Sunny said it like it was a major fact.

"Amen," Mary Margaret answered back.

They both laughed again. They don't know why, but they have always connected so well, even before Sunny started living with Mary. It was like they knew each other from another life, as best friends. The moment were interrupted by the phone suddenly ringing.

"Who would be calling this late?" said Mary Margaret, looking as confused as Sunny.

Sunny answered her with a shrug before walking over to the phone, hoping it was a collect call, so she can eat her burger.

"Yolo," Sunny answered with her usual word when she answers a call.

"Where is he?" Came a voice that would put a wolves growl to shame.

"What's with the angry tone, mayor? One of your apple trees rotted?" Sunny asked, trying to make the call funny. While it did make her and Mary Margaret laugh, Regina was not in the mood for a joke.

"We'll see which of us is laughing when I'm through with you," Regina sounded very irritated.

Sunny stopped laughing and held a hand up in surrender, even though the mayor couldn't see it, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. But seriously, you sound mad. What's going on?"

"Henry's not here. You're his babysitter, you saw him last; now where is he?" Regina sounded more like an interrogator than the sheriff. Either way, it was confusing. Henry should've been home. Sunny put him down for bed before she went home, so he had to be asleep. He should be, right?

"I put him to bed. Isn't he asleep?"

"If he was, would I even be calling you?"

"Well, Regina, I don't know what to tell you. Henry was put to bed the last time I saw him."

"Well, get over here, help me look and see if I'm lying," Regina was speaking like it was through gritted teeth. Either way, Sunny was really hoping that it was a joke. She was just about ready to eat dinner, for crying out loud.

"Now? Can't it wait? I'm about to eat-"

"Now!" Regina practically screamed, making Sunny move the phone away from her ear so she could still have to ear attached to her head. Before she could even put the phone back to her ear, she heard the dial tone go off on the other end, meaning Regina hung up on her. Sunny didn't want to do this, but since she cares about Henry too much, she had no choice but to listen to Mayor Pain in the Ass.

"Emergency with the mayor. Gotta step out," Sunny said to Mary Margaret while getting her coat, and hearing that, Mary suddenly got worried. Everyone knows that the mayor is not someone you want to mess with.

"Is everything okay? Should I come with you?" Mary Margaret asked in concern.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I'll just call Tate later and see if he's up for it. He's a night owl, anyway," Sunny tried to cover up, hoping Mary would listen. She can tell Mary's worried about her with the Mayor. The last thing she needs to be worried about is Henry disappearing.

Mary still seemed a little nervous about leaving Sunny with Regina, but Sunny's always been independent enough to know what to do in situations. So when she does, there's nothing Mary can do.

"Okay. If you need anything, be sure to call me."

"I know," Sunny nodded, "In the meantime, just leave my food on the table. I don't think I'll be long anyway."

"All right. Be careful."

"Always," Sunny said while stepping out, thinking that she was hoping it wasn't going to take long to find Henry. If anything ever happened to that kid, she wouldn't know what she would do.

* * *

"_When we reach the cell, stay out of the light," said the guard to Snow White, Charming, Rapunzel and Peter, "And whatever you do, do not let him know your name. If he knows your name, he will have power over you."_

_They were all going to see the one man that they would never expect to ask for help; the Dark One, Rumpelstiltskin. Out of everyone in the group, Rapunzel was the most worried. Rumpelstiltskin is known to be a conman, so he isn't the most trusted person out there. And if there's anything she learned, all magic comes with a price._

"_Snow, are you sure about this?" Rapunzel was asking Snow, to see if this was what she wanted, "You know this guy's a trickster. God knows what he's going to pull."_

"_I know," Snow confirmed, "And that's something I'm willing to take. For my family." Leaving it at that, she kept walking with everyone trailing behind._

_Rapunzel was still weary of Snow doing this, but there was never stopping Snow. They kept following the guard until they reached and dungeon cage. Another thing she was worried about was how Peter was taking it. Out of everyone in the group, he has to be the one who hates him more. She turned to him to see that he had a look of destruction that was about to set off._

"_Peter," She started while stopping the love of her life, "did you really want to come with us to see him? I know how you about feel about him."_

"_More than anything," He sounded so stern and serious. "Even with Charming and Snow White, I wasn't going to let you go anywhere near him without me."_

"_And I understand, really," She lied only a little, "It's just that when you see him, you look like you want to kill him."_

"_And you're right," the way Peter sounded made Rapunzel worry that he really was going to do that when they see Rumpelstiltskin._

"_Well, you've got to try and restrain yourself," she told him just as stern, yet at the same time, it was gentle, "I know he's not your favorite person; he's not anyone's. Even so, right now, Snow really needs his help. Personally, I do too. All this dark magic has gone long enough right now," she lifted her hand to cup his cheek, which made him lean into it, "You know that as well as I do."_

_Peter doesn't want to admit it, but she's right. Dark magic has cost the both of them so much. For all they knew, the queen's threat could cost them each other. After last time, that's not something he's willing to risk again. With that, he slowly leaned to and gave Rapunzel a magical kiss like he always did. Once their lips touched, it was like all his anger and rage have died down. That was another magical thing about Rapunzel other than her hair. As their lips separated, Peter leaned his forehead on hers._

"_You're right," he whispered, making Rapunzel smiled._

"_Good. Now we better get going or we'll fall behind," she finished, while grasping Peter's hand._

"_All right," Peter replied, smiling back._

_With the issue with Peter's emotions finally out of the way, they ran all the way to Snow White and Charming. By the time they caught up to them, they already had their hoods up about to turn the corner to the cell holding Rumpelstiltskin. When they got behind the group, they put their hoods up and turned a corner, Rapunzel holding Peters hand along the way._

"_Rumpelstiltskin," the guard called out, "Rumpelstiltskin! I have a question for you."_

"_No, you don't," he replied, climbing down from the ceiling, still holding a smile to his face, "They do. Snow White, Prince Charming, Rapunzel and young Peter Pan."_

_Clever man. And once Peter heard him say his name, his grip on Rapunzel's hand got a little tighter, showing that Peter wasn't happy with him calling him 'young.' Especially when he knew why he's barely aged after a few centuries._

"_You insult me," the sound of his voice barely sounded insulted, "Step into the light and take off those ridiculous robes."_

_That's exactly what they did. Seeing as Rumpelstiltskin knew who they were, there wasn't any use hiding under the hoods anymore. The only unfortunate part is that even in the dark, they could sense him smiling that conman smile of his._

"_That's much better," he commented._

"_We've come to ask you about the-" before Charming could finish his sentence, he was cut off._

"_Yes! Yes! I know why you're here!" Rumpelstiltskin said it so loud, that he startled all of them. Luckily, they didn't back down, "You want to know about the Queen's threat."_

"_Tell us what you know," Snow impatiently demanded. However, despite the anger, impatience and desperation in her voice, Rumpelstiltskin didn't give in so easily. He never did. He just plastered on his signature grin and responded to the princess._

"_Ooh, tense, aren't we?" Rumpelstiltskin said teasingly, making Peter clench a fist in anger. The only thing Rumpelstiltskin is being useful for right now is provoking him, "Fear not! For I can ease your mind. But… It's going to cost you something in return."_

"_Don't they always?" Peter replied sarcastically, speaking for the first time. Hearing that made Rumpelstiltskins smile slowly fall. Seeing Peter like this made his heart ache slightly._

"_What do you want?" Snow said, stepping in front of Peter, ignoring the tensity. Also bringing the grin back onto Rumpelstiltskin's face._

"_Oh…" he began, "The name of your unborn child?"_

_Hearing that got everyone, but Snow White, riled up._

"_What?"_

"_No!"_

"_Absolutely not!"_

_All Rumpelstiltskin did was keep his grin up when he let go of the bars and stood up straight. And he was looking straight at Snow, "Then there's nothing to say."_

_It was the last thing Snow wanted to hear. She really wanted to know what her step-mother was up to while they had the chance. If her baby's name is all it's going to take, so be it._

"_Deal," she said reluctantly._

_Peter, who was right next to Snow, looked to her like she was crazy. He wanted to try and change her mind._

"_Snow-" she stopped his arm before he could touch her, "Peter! I know what I'm doing."_

_Peter could only stare at her like she was crazy. How can she agreed to this mad man when she knows what he's capable of? The only thing Peter was feeling from that was anger. He jerked his hand away from her and just walked away to the wall just to watch her handle herself, because he isn't going to help her if she regrets it. As apologetic as Snow looks, she needed to know._

"_What do you know?" she said, turning back to Rumpelstiltskin._

"_The Queen has created a powerful curse," he started, "And it's coming. Soon, you'll all be in a prison. Just like me, only worse. Your prison, all of our prisons, will be time. Time will stop, and we will be trapped. Someplace horrible, where everything we hold dear, everything we love, will be ripped from us while we suffer for all eternity. While the Queen celebrates, victorious at last. No more happy endings."_

_The queen is really going to try and stoop that low. To get rid of all of their happy endings like nothing was meant to be. Rapunzel couldn't stop fidgeting with her hands, trying to calm herself down. Seeing that, Peter walked over to her, wrapped an arm around her shoulders and grabbed one of her hands in his other. _

"_If that's the case, what can we do to fix this?" Peter asked in a demanding voice. He had to know immediately._

"_We can't do anything, young man," Rumpelstiltskin said, still smiling. Peter could only scowl at him._

"_Who can?" Snow interrupted, stepping in front of Peter before he could try anything._

"_That little thing, growing inside your belly," Rumpelstiltskin said, slowly reaching his hand out of the cell to Snow White's pregnant stomach._

_Before he could even touch her stomach, Peter took his sword out to slash it away. It surprised everyone that Peter would be the one to attack. That was because Peter wasn't going to lose another thing he care about. To show it, he glared at Rumpelstiltskin, glaring madly at him._

"_One more false move, and I'll cut it off like the head of a chicken," he growled._

_Before he could make another move, Charming grabbed Peter by the shoulder and pulled him back gently. Because another move or not, Peter would cut a part of him anyway._

"_Hey, hey, hey. Stay back and relax," Charming tried to calm him down. While it was helping the others it was not helping Peter._

_Rumpelstiltskin wasn't happy with what Peter did, but he didn't show it. Instead, he put on a poker face and explained what to do with Snow Whites baby, "The infant is our only hope. Get the child to safety. Get the child to safety and on its twenty-eighth birthday, the child will return. The child will find you and a final battle will begin," he finished with a loud laugh, making Peter want to smack that mad look off of him even more if Charming was not still keeping hold of him._

"_We heard enough. We're leaving," said Charming while pulling Peter away, and Rapunzel gesturing Snow to go._

_After only a few steps, they went back to each other's true loves. On the way out, they could hear Rumpelstiltskin laughs turn into gasps, "Hey! No! We made a deal! I want her name! We had a deal!" they all stopped from what he said. How could he tell Snow White's baby was a girl? "I need her name! I want her name!"_

_Charming and Peter were the only ones who turned around to the mad man while Rapunzel looked to Snow White, who looked slightly pale._

"_Her? It's a boy," Charming retorted before moving forward._

"_Missy," Rumpelstiltskin tried to persuade Snow White, "Missy… You know I'm right. Tell me, what's her name?"_

_All Snow did was close her eyes and think what's best. After a good bit of thinking, she turned to him and looked him right in the eye. Peter was looking at her in hopes she wouldn't say it…_

"_Emma," she whispered. Everyone around her was disappointed she had to tell him, "Her name is Emma."_

_With that, she finally walked away with Charming right behind her. Rapunzel was waiting for Peter to move, he was about to walk away with one last glare before he was stopped._

"_Now, Peter," Rumpelstiltskin taunted, "What would you do for family?" hearing that made Peter swiftly turn around with a look that could really kill. Rumpelstiltskin still kept up that mad hatter smile. "You wouldn't want your father to be hurt, now would you?"_

_And that was the last straw. Peter walked right up to the cell before Rapunzel could stop him. Once he did make it to the cell, the first thing he did was grab Rumpelstiltskin by the collar and pull him to his furious face._

"_You listen to me, mad man," he growled through gritted teeth, "As far as I'm concerned, my father died. Killed by the Dark One and left my brother possibly for dead. For a long time, I've waited for him, just to find out that he has been nothing but a con man when he could've been looking for his sons. Instead, he gave into magic to prove a point that was completely useless to attempt. I. Have. No. Father."_

_Leaving it all like that, he shoved the man away and marched out of the caves angrily, leaving Rumpelstiltskin looking absolutely devastated. Rapunzel was following him, startled with what he just did._

"_Peter, that was cruel," Rapunzel said, sounding a bit scared and upset with what he did, "Don't you think that was too much?"_

"_I needed to say it before it was too late," he replied, without looking at her._

"_But he's your father," she tried to convince, but immediately regretted it._

_Furious, he stopped and quickly turned to Rapunzel, grabbing her roughly by the arm. Seeing Peter do that really scared her. He's never done that to her before. The look in his eyes was even worse. It almost reminded her of the eyes of a dragon; dangerous and scary._

"_He made me," he growled, "he brought to this world, he raised me for only a short amount of time, he's done the same for Baelfire, but Rumpelstiltskin will never be my father," saying each word made his grip tighten even more._

"_Peter!" she yelled in pain, "Let go! You're hurting me!"_

_Hearing her pleading voice made him come back to his senses. Seeing her face in pain made him sick, so quickly, he let go, but it didn't make anything any better. Rapunzel was holding onto her arm, looking scared at Peter. Peter could only stare at the hand that hurt the girl he loves and make her scared of her. He looked back up at her, looking remorseful and sad._

"_Punz…" he whispered guiltily, reaching out to her_

"_No," she said, backing away before even so much as a finger could touch her. She wasn't that scared of him, but she can't forgive him that easily. Peter almost looked upset that she backed away from him. Even though he understood, it still hurt, "I know you're mad, really, but you can't just be angry at me for trying to help. Because at least your father is here," that part hurt. Peter couldn't believe he was so naïve enough to forget about Rapunzel and her real parents, "Don't touch me again until you've really calmed down."_

_Without another word, she walked away, leaving Peter alone in the tunnel to think. He couldn't even face the back of her. He felt too ashamed to even try, because he was too selfish to consider how she felt._

* * *

Sunny wasted no time running to Regina's. Not because she was scared of her or anything, but because she kept thinking about Henry. She was praying on the inside that nothing really DID happen to that boy. She always saw him as the little brother she wished she had, so the last thing she wants is for him to get hurt.

At any rate, she made it right in front of Regina's house before they could even blink. Luckily, the door was open, so she wasted no time in going into the house. Once she did, she found the mayor leaning on a door way, talking to the sheriff. She jogged lightly over to her because Sunny was already out of breathe from all that running.

"Where… where is… Henry?" she asked with each breath, before looking over to the Sheriff, "Hi, Graham."

He smiled slightly at her before giving a smile wave 'hello' while saying, "Hey, Sunny."

Sunny took a few more deep breathes before she finally stood up straight. Once she did, she started over, "Now… tell me what happened."

"Gladly," Regina retorted with a grin, "After you left, I simply thought it was only fair to give Henry a good night kiss. Like a mother always should when their child goes to bed, right?" she asked, making Graham and Sunny nod, "And I did. When I came in, he was sound asleep," that confused them. If he was in bed, how can he be missing? "So I went over to give him one. The only problem is that once I went over to his bed, I noticed something."

"What?" asked Graham.

She moved her arm to go behind a wall, then she pulled something out. Sunny was shocked to see that it wasn't just something, it was someone. Of all the people it had to be in Storybrooke, it was her old friend, Tate Childs.

"It was THIS kid in Henry's bed," she said, back to displeasure.

Sunny went from shocked to disbelief. It could only mean one thing; Henry went somewhere and Tate was covering for him while Henry was doing something. She could hear Graham sighing, but Sunny still couldn't even move from what she's looking at. Tate started to grin sheepishly while getting out of the mayor hold.

"Well, thanks for the lovely evening, but it's about time for me to go home. Good night," he said hastily, wanting to leave, but before he could even take a step away from the group, Regina had him by the jacket again.

"Not so fast," she growled.

Tate just groaned. It was then that Sunny could move. The first thing she did now that she could move again was hit the said boy in the back of his head. Regina was caught off guard by that, Graham was surprised, and Tate was gipping the back of his head. Sunny was much stronger then she looked.

"Ow! What was that for?" he yelled angrily.

"I get a phone call about Henry to find out he's missing," she retorted just as angry, "and now I find out you were covering for him tonight? What the hell is wrong with you, Tate?"

"People say a lot of things actually," he replied smirking, making Sunny hit him again, "Ow!"

"I ran 6 miles to get here because I was worried out of my head about Henry. Why are you at his house pretending to be him?"

"Right now, I'd rather be at my own house actually sleeping," and that earned him another hit. Only this time, Sunny made a fist, which made it hurt more. Enough for Tate to grip his head with both hands, "Oooww!"

"Henry's a 10 year old kid. You better tell me he went to a playground," she said hopefully, because even late at night, he likes to go to his castle.

"He didn't go there. That's your hint right now," he retorted once more. Sunny was going to again, but he caught her arm before she could even touch a hair, "And stop hitting me already," he let go, but Sunny was still not happy.

"Enough stalling. Where is my son?" Regina growled out demandingly.

Tate was trying to come up with the best excuse he can before facing more of both of the girls wrath. Before he could even think of anything, he looked out of the windows by the doors and saw Henry with a tall, blonde woman.

"He's right outside from what I see," he answered with a smile, because he knew exactly who was with him.

Hearing that made everyone look to the window. Sunny ran to it to see for herself. Once she looked outside, there he with a woman.

"For once, Tate's telling the truth. He's home," she answered, much to Regina's relief.

Immediately, Regina let go of Tate and ran to the door. Once she opened the door, it was major relief coming from her.

"Henry!" she yelled.

The minute she saw Henry was when she started running, Graham and Sunny behind her. The first thing she did give Henry a hug. While Graham was still behind her, Sunny walked up next to Henry, looking just as relieved.

"Geez, kid. Give us all real heart attacks, why don't you? We were worried sick," she said gently.

Henry would've answered her if Regina wasn't crushing the daylights out of him, "Are you okay? Where have you been? What happened?"

"And who are you?" Sunny asked to the blonde woman who drove Henry home.

Henry answered all those questions with one answer, "I found my real mom."

He ran into the house once he answered. In a rude tone, by the way, but that wasn't the biggest concern. The big elephant in the yard was the fact that the blonde woman was Henry's biological mother. Regina could only stare at the woman in disbelief before she could finally say something.

"Y-you're Henry's birth mother?" Regina stuttered.

"Hi…" the woman replied meekly.

Remember the term 'big elephant in the yard?' Well, it just got even bigger because absolutely no one knows what to say right now.

"I'll just go," Graham began, "check on the lad. Make sure he's alright."

"I'll go too, because this got really awkward," agreed Sunny, following the sheriff to the house.

Before Graham went inside, Tate tried to step out. Unfortunately, he did not even make it off of the porch.

"Oh, no you don't, Laddie," came along Graham, grabbing Tate by the neck, "We're not done yet."

"Damn right, we're not," replied Sunny.

They both went upstairs, dragging Tate with them. First destination; Henry's room. They walked in to see the boy with his head in his hands by the window. Sunny was the one who walked in first.

"Henry," she said gently, but enough for Henry to hear her and turn to her. He smiled before he ran up to hug her. She laughed at how adorable he can be, even when he can be nothing but trouble. She suddenly remembered the trouble part of what he was in before she let go of him.

"Henry, what were you even thinking? You actually left Storybrooke to find your mom? Did Regina drop you on your head when she adopted you?" she said the last part in a humorous manner, making Henry laugh before he spoke.

"I had to. She's the savior in the book," he said the last part like it was serious.

Hearing that suddenly reminded Sunny why. It wasn't just because Henry wanted to find his real mom, but it was also because of the things he believes in the fairy tale book Mary Margaret gave him being real events. She still remembers how he told her that her real self was Rapunzel of all tales, and that her true love was Peter Pan. Well, that wasn't much of a bad thing for Sunny. Peter Pan was always one of her favorites.

"Oh, right," she replied playing along, "Forgot about that. But, hey, next time you call for help, try asking help from someone without a rap sheet," she finished while looking at Tate, who was lying on Henry's bed, reading a comic. Hearing her say rap sheet, he smiled at the fact that he was talking about him.

"Well, how was riding on a dirt bike illegal?" Tate tried to reason, "No one got hurt."

"For one thing, because it wasn't your bike," Graham answered Tate, which made him roll his eyes at Graham. He always had an answer for everything. Then again, he was the sheriff.

Sunny was holding back a giggle from what Graham said, but Henry had no problem laughing at all. Of course, that only earned Henry a glare from Tate, which made the kid stop before anything else happened. Sunny could only pat him on the head.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay. Now I gotta bounce," she said while walking, "Mary Margaret has burgers for dinner, I gotta go to school with her tomorrow to help her out, and…" she stopped at the door and looked at Tate with a smirk, "I'd hate to see what Regina has in store for you for covering for Henry."

She quickly closed the door to avoid the comic book that he threw at her. Lucky for her, she closed it in the nick of time before that book could even hit her. While she walked away laughing, she was also worried about Tate. If they're both lucky, Regina will show mercy since Henry's home safe and sound.

* * *

"Morning, mama."

That was the first thing Emma heard when she woke up. The only person she knows with a British accent was the kid who took over as Henry. And wouldn't you know it? There was Tate right there, in the cell next to the one she's in.

"Hey, Tate!" the both looked outside of their cells to see an old man with an Italian accent, "Manners. We have a guest."

Tate just raised his hands up in surrender, before the old man smiled at Emma, who looked like she got hit with a hammer. Well, that can happen to someone who was in a car accident.

"So you are, uh, Henry's mother," Marco said, "How lovely for him to have you back in his life."

"Actually," replied Emma sounding tired, "I was just dropping him off."

Tate wasn't too happy to hear that.

"Why?" he asked standing up, making Emma turn to him, "I didn't cover for him last night and then get thrown in this jail cell as punishment just for you to leave him. A lot of kids like Henry want their real parents."

"He is right," responded Marco, making Tate and Emma turn to him. "I'd give anything for one. My wife and I, we tried for many years. But, uh, he was not meant to be."

Tate knew about that. That's actually why he would want to be staying at Marco's. Not as an ideal perfect son, but at least Marco would have one. And Tate would actually have a father.

The moment was interrupted when they heard the door open. It was Graham coming in with a set of keys.

"Alright, Tate," he said to the British boy, "If I'm going to let you out, you need to behave," He said while unlocking the door and opening it. Tate was finally able to walk out, but after one step out, Graham grabbed him by the arm, making Tate look at him, "Which means, stay out of trouble with the mayor."

"Yeah, yeah," he replied while rolling his eyes, and then pulling his arm away.

Without wanting to say anything else, he left the station. Looking back to make sure none was behind him, he sprinted into a run to the one place no one would expect him to be in; school.

* * *

Tate made it to a school, but it wasn't a high school. He dropped out of it and swore to never go back. It was actually Henry's elementary school. It's a mystery to anyone why he would be there, but he always had a good reason. He stopped in the hallway and found the teacher's classroom he was looking for; Ms. Mary Margaret Blanchard. He smiled and leaned on the door way and watched and listened to what she was teaching. And from the looks of it, it had to do what bird houses.

"As we build our bird houses, remember," Mary Margaret explained, "What you're making is a home, not a cage. The bird is free and will do what it will. This is for them, not us. They're loyal creatures. Sunny, if you will?"

Sunny walked over with a blue bird in her hand, smiling at it, "There is a reason birds have wings; to fly away and be free. And making these houses will be an example of freedom. Because like Ms. Blanchard said, these aren't cages. They're to show that we care about them, that we want to help them. To do that, we can give them a place to stay and have their babies. If we show them we care, then they'll be there for us in more ways than you think. Observe."

She now had the bird stand on her fingers while she brought the hand out of the window while everyone, even Tate, watch what she was doing. What they saw next was enchanting. The blue bird flew out of Sunny's hand to the blue birdhouse. Sunny came back into the classroom, smiling.

"If you love them and they love you, they will always find you," she finished while looking at Tate, who was slowly starting to smile at her.

The moment was finished, but by the school bell, which made all of the kids leap out of their seats.

"We'll pick this up after recess. No running!" Mary Margaret called out to the kids, but they were too excited for recess to listen.

While the kids were all leaving, Tate came inside to go to the girls. Before he went closer, he saw them thanking a little girl for bringing them both pears. Mary Margaret was pretty, but the way Sunny smiled always made Tate's heart melt. She had to be one of the most amazing girls he's ever met. She was nice, good to people and animals, has a great singing voice, and always found the bright side of a certain situation. She was ideal to a lot of people. Even him.

And once again, an interrupted moment, and it was by the mayor of all things. She was coming into the classroom, none too happy, but that didn't bother Mary.

"Miss Mills. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Where's my son?" Regina asked in a demanding voice.

That confused Sunny. Henry was taken home, so wasn't he still there? The only idea that came to her made her turned to Tate. All he did was raise his arms.

"I had nothing to do with this one," he said honestly. Of course, Sunny was still suspicious of him, but that did not bother her to talk to Regina.

"Regina," she began, "we don't know where he is. We thought he was still at home."

"You think I'd be here if he was?" she sounded annoyed in the question she asked.

Tate glared at the mayor for talking to Sunny like that. It's not like she knew what was going on, so there was no reason to swipe at her. Regina remembered why she even came and turned back at Mary Margaret.

"Did you give him your credit card so he can find her?" Regina interrogated about Emma. The only feeling Mary Margaret had was confusion. She didn't even know what was going on here.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" she asked Emma.

"I'm his… I'm his…" Emma couldn't even say it right because of Regina.

"His real mother, Emma Swan," Tate stated for her.

Mary Margaret was surprised. She wasn't expecting this to be Henry's personal home project. She went to her purse to see if he really did have her credit card. From the looks of that, Emma didn't think she knew.

"You don't know a thing about this, do you?" she asked Mary Margaret.

"No," she responded, taking out her wallet, "Unfortunately not," As she said that, she, Sunny, and Tate all looked at her wallet to see that her credit was indeed missing.

"The kid is slick as oil," Tate said, smirking while taking the wallet, "I'm starting to rub off on him."

That resulted in Sunny closing the wallet, trapping his thumb in it, making him yelp in pain.

"That's sounds more like a curse than a blessing," she retorted while giving the wallet back to Mary Margare, "Time I was honest, Mary. I'm beginning to think that book was a bad idea."

Hearing about the book again was now making Regina impatient.

"What in the hell is this book I keep hearing about?" she demanded again.

"Okay, calm down," Sunny explained before Regina exploded, "We just gave Henry a book of old fairy tales last week. That's it. The thing is Henry is a really special boy, you know that. He's smart, creative, but he's also lonely," It took Sunny a lot of courage to say that to the mayor. It even surprised Mary and Tate that she said it out loud. Even so, she was right. Henry really was lonely for a boy his age, "We thought he would need it."

"What he needs is a dose of reality," Regina stated with a stone, cold glare. It was taking a lot for Tate to not do anything to her. All he could do right now is clench his fist in anger as she said, "This is a waste of time."

Much to their relief, she turned to leave. Unfortunately, she knocked over some textbooks along the way, "Have a nice trip back to Boston," she said coldly to Emma as parting words.

Mary and Sunny went over to pick up the books. Emma was going to help, but she noticed Tate was about the follow the mayor with a bookend in his left hand. Emma knew exactly what he was going to do with that, so she stopped him before he could even get out the door.

"Hey, hey," she started, grabbing Tate's wrist, "No, no, no, no, no. Put that thing down, kid," she took the bookend out of his hand and put it on one of the desks, "Are you out of your mind? You already have a record. Putting Homicide on the list isn't exactly going to help."

All he could do was look at her angrily. She made it sound like she actually cared. The problem is if there's anyone she needs to care about, it should be Henry. He yanked his arm free and walked out of the building before he could hit something else. Sunny was worried when he did that. She figured out exactly why he helped Henry find his mom; because he doesn't have any parents of his own. God knows what he's going to do now, so she decided to do what's right.

"I'll go after him," she told Mary, and she nodded in response.

Sunny got up and left in worry for Tate. When it comes to Tate, she always will. They were old friends and she was more worried about him than anything; no matter what others in Storybrooke say.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, Tate on the edge of one the docks, looking like he was in deep thought. Technically, he was, and it had to do with Emma. Why did she stop him like she cared about him? It's not like he hasn't gotten into trouble before. Besides, she's not even his parent. She's Henry's.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

He turned around to see that it was Sunny behind him, looking at him with a worried face. It was a face he hated to see on her. He tried to turn back to the waters to not look at that face, but now it was lodged in his mind. He had to tell her.

"Emma was going to leave last night, wasn't she?" he asked.

"I can't say," she responded while walking over to him, "I wasn't there. Why?"

"Because she shouldn't be leaving," he answered angrily, "A mother should never leave her child."

Her eyebrows were furrowed in confusion with what he said. She has never seen Tate that serious before.

"What do you mean?" she asked, finally standing next to him.

He stood up to Sunny, looking angry about Emma and said, "I got in trouble for Henry to go all the way to Boston to go find her. I didn't want to be thrown in a jail cell as my own punishment, but I wanted to risk it for Henry to find his real mother. After everything we both went though, how can she go back on her son when he needs her the most?"

He can say that all he wants, but he wasn't fooling Sunny.

"Is that for Henry's benefit or yours?" she saw through to him.

"Excuse me?" he asked almost dumbly. Almost like he really did not know.

"You know I'm not stupid," she explained, "I put it together last night. You didn't do this for Henry because you wanted to help him find his mother. You also did this because you know how it feels when you don't have a real parent around."

Tate just scoffed at her for that, which is actually what he does when someone's right about him. It's just because he doesn't want to admit she was right. He has no parents, no family and he's always treated like dirt. Given the situation, he couldn't lie to her.

"Okay, so maybe I did," he confessed, "But you couldn't blame me. I've never even met my parents. I stay with Ruby and her grandmother when I need to. Henry is lucky to know that he found his mother, because I never will."

"And I understand that," she said gently, "I don't have parents of my own eith-"

"No, you don't," he cut her off so quickly, he surprised her. He also seemed a bit peeved, "We both lost our parents, but which one of us got adopted while the other one lives in an old hut in the woods? Which one of us gets praised by the town while they look at the other one like some kind of pest? You've lived with Mary Margaret for as long as we can remember. I've had to take care of myself with no one to help me. At least you have a mother figure, when women can't even look me in the eye."

With that, he sat back down in a huff, rubbing his hands in his hair in frustration. Sunny was now looking at him sympathetically. He really had it hard compared to her. But then, an idea came to her. She sat next to him and gave him some words of wisdom.

"You know," she started out while looking at the sea, "Emma was probably the first women to actually stop you from doing anything crazy besides me."

Speaking of crazy, Tate looked at Sunny like she was. What did Emma have to do with this?

"So?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"So…" she now looked at him with a genuine smile, "… I think you might've found another women who does see a future for you."

He started to laugh a bit, while rolling his eyes, turning back to the sea. He really DID think she was crazy.

"Really?" he said sarcastically, "Then enlighten me. Who was the first to believe in me?"

She still kept that smile on her face. She wasn't surprised that he didn't know. So she laid her head on his shoulder and truthfully told him, "Me."

* * *

_Rapunzel was in another part of the castle, away from the battles that were probably going on inside right now. She was just sitting by the window listening to her music box that Peter made for her. He made it before she had the courage to leave her tower. The music box was playing the flower song she used to sing when she still had her hair. Right now, she wish she still had it since everyone in the castle is getting hurt. Her bad thoughts were suddenly done when Peter came into the room._

"_Emma's gone," he informed her with a smile, "She made it to the wardrobe."_

_Rapunzel stood up, gasping with a bright smile on her face. She was filled with hope once again. Good really will win. Peter suddenly stopped his excitement when he heard the music. The music of something he made. He slowly walked over to the box, stunned that she still had it._

"_I thought it was gone forever when we stopped Gothel," he whispered_

_Rapunzel smiled softly at him, even though he was still staring at the box._

"_I took it with me when we left," she responded gently, "It's our song after all."_

_He started to smile when she said that. But now, it made him feel even worse for what he did in the dungeons. It was time he apologized, so he turned around and looked at her with guilt in his eyes._

"_I wasn't thinking of your family," he began his apology with, making her smile start to go down slowly. She knew where he was going with this, "I was thinking of my own feelings so much that I wasn't thinking about you," he slowly walked to her, in case she was going to walk back. So far, nothing. Once he was right in front of her, he took this as an opportunity to take both of hers hands in his. He was happy that she didn't pull back, but he still looked at her face and said it, "I'm sorry."_

_Rapunzel was glad to hear him say all that, but unfortunately, she had something to say too. She looked at the ground and shook her head, signifying it was fine._

"_It's not your fault," she told him while looking into _his_ eyes, "I think I should also apologize to you."_

_Peter furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. What could she have to apologize for?_

"_When I found out Gothel wasn't my mother," she explained, "I was thinking of what my real parents were like. I know I'm the lost princess of the Corona Kingdom, but we never had a chance to go back there so I could meet my parents. When I saw that you still had the chance to see your father, I thought you would've had the chance to say good-bye. Unlike me."_

_Before she said anything else, she let go of Peter's hands and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder. She felt relief when his arms went around her._

"_I was selfish too," she said into his shoulder, "Can you forgive me?"_

"_Of course I can," he responded with a smile._

_For a while they stayed like that, basked in each other warmth. That is, until Rapunzel felt something pushing against her ribs, and it started to hurt. She pulled away, confused as to what was rubbing against her. She saw what it was in plain sight; the necklace out of acorns she made for him the day they left for Corona._

"_You still have it," she whispered in a disbelieving tone._

_Peter was confused until he looked down and realized she was talking about the necklace he was wearing. _

"_I never took it off," he smiled gently and then gripped onto it like a lifeline, "And I see you still have yours."_

_She smiled as he noticed the necklace she was wearing. It was a silver necklace with a silver flower in the shape of a lily hanging from it. It was one her favorite birthday presents from Peter._

"'_Because I never took it off," she smiled back._

_He smiled back at her genuinely. Next thing she knew, he was leaning in for a kiss, when suddenly…_

_BAM!_

_They both quickly looked outside to side a strong purple fog. The only thing that came to their minds of what it could be was the curse; the queen has won this round. Rapunzel snuggled herself to Peter, in fear of what could happen. But Peter wasn't backing down. He grabbed her by the shoulders and had her look him in the eyes._

"_No matter what happens, always remember this," he said it all in such seriousness and determination, "I love you. And no curse alive, not even this one, will ever stop me from doing that."_

_Rapunzel's fear suddenly went down because of his words. His love for her was that strong. She smiled, crying tears of happiness and responded; "And I you."_

_With that, they gave each other one last kiss. And never pulled apart, not even when the curse came into the castle and surrounded the two lovers, taking them into a new world; a world without magic._

* * *

It reached nighttime in Storybrooke, and Tate was on his way to Granny Lucas' home a place to sleep since it's getting colder and the hut he's staying in isn't going to cover it. After talking to Sunny, Tate actually felt like he could be happy. He hasn't stopped smiling since Sunny told him she had faith in him. All that went through his mind was that it might've been a sign that she actually likes him. There really might've been hope for him in this world. Unfortunately, as he was almost to the porch, he bumped into something. Or rather, someone.

Of all the people in the town, it was Mr. Gold. There was always something about him that Tate didn't like. It was like he did something wrong, but he doesn't know what. It wasn't just that though. Lately, he's been looking at Tate like he was wanting to say something. It was really creepy.

"Watch it, Gold," he said rudely, before walking away.

To be honest, Tate did feel like he owed the apology since his head was the one in the clouds, but the old man just gave him the creeps. Little did he know, Mr. Gold was watching him walk away in sadness and love for the boy. Because he remembers everything; as Rumpelstiltskin, Tate as Peter Pan, and him as Peters father.

By the time Tate opened the door, he saw Emma talking to Granny Lucas. He started to smile a little. It means she was actually staying.

"Who's that?" Emma asked.

"Mr. Gold." Ruby answered, looking out the window, "He owns this place."

"The inn?" Emma asked again.

"You wish," Tate answered, making all the women turn to him, "Gold owns the whole town. He makes a lot for a man who runs a pawn shop."

Emma was shocked that a man like that could actually own a whole town. It was practically impossible.

"Sorry for intruding," ignoring the shock and walking over to Granny Lucas at the desk, "but it's getting cold tonight and I was wondering if my room is still there."

Ruby looked a little sheepish at that, while her grandmother started to glare at her. Tate noticed that.

"What's the matter?" he asked suspiciously.

There was no hiding it from Tate, so the old woman just flat out told him.

"Unfortunately," she said sadly, "it's temporarily unavailable, Tate."

Tate was shocked. How is it not open? Granny Lucas has always had that room reserved for him when he needed it the most.

"Why not?" he asked in shock.

"Well," she started, giving Ruby a look, "Ruby had some friends over the other day, and they trashed it till it looked like a condemned building."

Tate looked to Ruby, almost upset that she would be so crazy to do that. Now because of her recklessness, he doesn't have a place to stay. Luckily, Emma caught onto things quickly and did something about it.

"Actually, make it a room for two. The kid is with me."

They all looked to Emma like she was crazy, mostly Tate, except he was mostly surprised by her antic. No one has ever done this for him before. Everyone else besides Sunny thought of him as nothing, but a trouble-making pest. So maybe Sunny was right… maybe she does care. Granny Lucas was actually smiling at the fact that Emma was giving a piece of her room to an orphaned boy.

"So, how long will you be with us?" Granny asked.

"A week," Emma responded, "Just a week."

The old woman turned around and grabbed a room key to give to Emma, which she gladly took.

"Welcome to Storybrooke."

* * *

**FINALLY! This took a while to write. And I must warn you guys that my chapter updates will vary, due to college. On the plus side, maybe chapter 2 will come soon since I just started my break.**

**COLLEGE WARNING: NEVER take statistics! I don't know my total grade right now, but I hope to never take it again. It was a nightmare!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! I will update as soon as I can. Later, gators!**


	2. The Thing You Love Most

**I do not own 'Once Upon a Time' or the Rapunzel from 'Tangled.' I just own the way I made her in this.**

* * *

Sunny was finally up and ready to leave. She doesn't have to help Mary Margaret today. She also has a part-time job at the art store, 'New Life Colors.' She's always loved drawing. It makes her feel like she's making another world when she draws a picture.

"Sunny, are you up?" Mary Margaret yelled up to her.

"Yeah, I'm on my way down," Sunny yell back.

And she did. She left her room and went downstairs to have some breakfast. She was hoping for something fast because she had to get to work early today. Luckily, she found a bowl of cereal on the table waiting for her. Thank god, Mary Margaret knew her well.

"Sweet," Sunny said happily and gratefully, "You never let me down, Mary."

Mary Margaret smiled at her from the window. Then she saw something that she didn't expect.

"Sunny, can you come over here?" Mary asked without taking her eyes off of what she's looking at, "There's something you've got to see."

Sunny walked over with her bowl of cereal and looked out the window to find what Mary Margaret was talking about. She stopped chewing when she saw what she meant. Unbelievingly, she saw that the Storybrooke clock tower was moving again. That clock hasn't moved for a long time and now it started working. How could it have moved all of a sudden? Magic?

* * *

_SLAM!_

Tate woke up suddenly to a door slam. He looked up from the floor to see Emma at the door, looking like she wanted to kill something. Whatever it was, it was actually starting to concern Tate.

"Emma?" Tate questioned, making Emma gasp and turn around to see him awake.

"Oh, hey," she said calming down, "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"It's kind of hard to sleep when you hear a door slam hard enough to wake up all of Maine," he joked, making Emma chuckle.

"Well, sorry," she apologized, "I'm just a little upset right now. Your mayor was just here, threatening me to leave town."

NOW Tate was fully awake.

"What?" he exclaimed, standing up.

"Yeah," Emma nodded, "But don't worry. The only thing she's doing by threatening me is make me stay longer. I'm not leaving anytime soon."

Tate sighed in relief at that. Because the last thing she wanted was for her to leave. For some reason, it doesn't feel like it's just for Henry anymore. It's because she's been the first mother figure he's ever had, and she's only been here for a day. Apparently, he was thinking so much, he didn't even notice her put on a jacket and nearly stepping out.

"Wait," he said to stop her.

Emma turned to Tate, confused at what he wanted to make her stop. He just put his leather jacket on with a smile.

"How about I give you a small tour of the town, as a thank you for letting me stay here with you?" he offered, genuinely and not in a mischief manner.

Emma was rather take back by that offer. According to Graham, he was the towns trouble-maker. However, seeing that grateful look in his eyes, she could tell immediately that he wasn't what people said he was. If anything, he was just like her.

"I'd like that."

* * *

After only a few places, Tate took Emma to Granny's for some breakfast.

"I know they probably have good cafe's in Boston, but nobody has food like this place," he said to Emma with a mouth full of hotcakes.

Emma just nodded with what he said, considering she wasn't paying much attention. She was actually trying to read the paper, holding an apple from the mayor while Tate was eating his breakfast. Food was on Emma, of course.

"Here you go," Ruby came in, offering something that stopped Emma from taking a bite of the apple.

She looked on the counter to see a cup of hot chocolate with cinnamon. Which surprised her because not a lot of people like it like that. Tate was the one who said something about it though.

"Ruby," he intervened, "neither of us ordered hot chocolate with cinnamon."

"Yeah, I know," Ruby just smiled, flirtatiously, "This woman has an admirer."

Emma and Tate just looked at each other before they looked behind them to see Graham sitting in a booth. Now they both looked at each other with a knowing look on their face, saying the exact same thing, "Sheriff."

Emma picked up the cup and walked over, Tate following just for the show. However, it was only Emma Graham noticed. When he saw her, it gave him a good reason to smile.

"Ah. So you've decided to stay?" he pointed out, still smiling.

"Observant. Important for a cop," Emma stated back flatly.

"It's good news for our tourist business, it's bad for our local signage," Graham attempted at the bad joke. Which made Tate shake his head at the sheriff.

"I'm guessing girls don't find you funny," Tate retorted, making Graham notice he was there.

"What are you doing here?" he asked a bit unpleasantly.

"Emma treated to me to breakfast. Now I'm just here for the show," Tate replied, putting on a 'smart-ass' grin, which made Graham roll his eyes. Now Emma had to talk to Graham before anything else happened between the two.

"Look," she intervened, "the cocoa was a nice gesture, and I am impressed that you guessed that I like cinnamon on my chocolate because most people don't, but I am not here to flirt. So thank you, but no thank you."

With that, she put the cup of cocoa on the table. Little did she know, Graham was confused the whole time and responded, "I didn't send it."

"I did," came a child's voice. They all looked up to see Henry a couple of booths behind Graham. He grabbed his bag and walked over to them, "I like cinnamon, too."

Tate just chuckled at Henry's antic. He was getting smarter than ever.

"This is exactly why you're my favorite kid, Henry," he praised while high-fiving Henry, but he wasn't off the hook with Emma.

"Don't you have school?" she asked.

"Duh. I'm ten," he retorted, earning another chuckle from Tate, "Walk me."

"Well, Tate's actually showing me around town," She told Henry gently. She honestly may have wanted to do, but she couldn't just ditch Tate. However, as much as Tate wants to keep up with the tour, this is Henry's mother. She needs to get to know him.

"It's okay," he told Emma nicely, "Walk Henry to school. I'm going to go see how Sunny's doing at her job anyway. Later, kid," Henry just nodded in acknowledgement at Tate as he walked out.

"Wait a minute," Emma just realized something, "Shouldn't they be in school too?"

"Not really," Henry responded, shaking his head, "Sunny graduated early, so she works at the art store now. Tate's a drop-out."

"A big shame for that too," Graham intervened, which was actually a bad idea, "Instead of getting a diploma, he's got me arresting him 24-7. Can never figure out how he became a lost cause."

Hearing that was something Emma never wanted to hear from a man of the law. The whole time she had with Tate was different from what Graham is saying. In fact, that is exactly she told him once she got in his face.

"Listen to me, sheriff," she began firmly, "I wouldn't so quick to judge people like that. That kid is living alone with no one to look after him. Obviously from what I can see, I'm the only one around here who's getting to know Tate enough to know that he's a nice kid who is misunderstood. My advice, stop talking crap about him just because of his actions and actually get to know him. If not, leave him alone."

That caught Graham off guard, but Emma didn't care. She just took Henry and took him to school.

* * *

Sunny was still in the art store, working like she should be. She was putting away flat-ended paint brush when she heard to bell.

"Welcome to 'New Life Colors,'" she said the usual store greeting, "Acrylics are half off this week."

She turned around to see that the customer was actually Tate, no doubt coming in to see her again. He always came to the art store just to hang out with her. She's not complaining about it though. She always felt refreshed whenever Tate came in to chat.

"That's nice to hear," he greeted like a regular customer before he adding his own wit, "The only problem is I don't know what an acrylic is."

Hearing that made Sunny laugh while saying, "Hey, Tate."

"Hi, Sunny," he greeted back while walking over to her to help put away some brushes, which made her smile. Tate was always a nice guy, even if he doesn't always show it. Speaking of nice...

"So, I heard you gave Emma a small tour of the town," she brought to, only because she was glad he did.

"Yeah," Tate nodded with a smile, "She rented a room at Granny's and she paid extra for me to stay with her. I figured it was only fair that I showed her around since she's staying for a while."

That caught Sunny off guard. She had no idea Emma did that for Tate.

"She did that for you?" she whispered gently.

Tate stopped what he was doing and looked at Sunny with a genuine smile.

"Yeah," he whispered back, "That was the first time anybody has been that nice to me. Besides you, of course."

That made Sunny sad to hear. She hated it when Tate says something like that. She understands that he finds his way into trouble a lot, but that didn't mean he has to get treated the way he does. It's upsetting and cruel. She has offered to talk to Mary Margaret about letting him move in, but Tate was as stubborn as a mule. He wasn't going to impose like that no matter how many offers he gets for it. Although, it does make her happy that there's finally someone else treating him right; like a real person.

"I'm glad," she told him honestly before getting back on subject, "Speaking of Emma, where is she now? I know Storybrooke is small, but not THAT small," she said that while going behind the desk with the register.

"I know," Tate responded while following her to the front of the desk, "While we were getting breakfast, Henry showed up for her to take him to school."

"That's nice," Sunny nodded. Suddenly, she remembered something he wanted to ask Tate, "By the way, about Henry, have you heard his theory about the town?"

Tate had to laugh at that. Is there anyone in town who doesn't know about that book?

"Who hasn't?" he responded with a question, "He told me about it before he left to find Emma. Everyone in Storybrooke as a Fairy Tale character in that book of his. Does he think your one too?"

"Oh, he thinks I'm one, alright," she smirked jokingly.

"Which one?" he asked curiously with a wide grin.

Sunny bit her lip, thinking whether or not she should tell him. She didn't want him to laugh because it was ridiculous, but it couldn't possibly be as worse than anyone else who might be in the book so she leaned in on the desk, motioned Tate to come closer, then she actually told him who Henry thinks she is, "He thinks I'm Rapunzel."

Tate's face remained the same; curious eyes and a Cheshire cat grin. He actually remained like that for a few more seconds before he moved his head to get a better view of the back of Sunny's head, which made Sunny laugh since Mary Margaret did the same thing when she told her.

"Yeah, I know," she still laughed while rubbing her head, "Not much of a comparison to a teenage girl with a pixie cut."

"Absolutely none," he responded, laughing along with her.

Sunny finally stopped laughing and asked Tate about him in the book, "What about you?"

Tate kept a big-ass grin and shook his head, meaning he doesn't want to tell. Too bad for him, Sunny doesn't give up so easily.

"Come on, Tate," she pleaded, "Tell me. Who does Henry think you are?"

"No, I don't like it," he turned down and shook his head some more.

"Please?" she started to beg, "I told you who I was. It's only fair."

He still smiled, but he was actually driven into a corner. He really doesn't want to say, but she was right; it's only fair he tells her since she did him. So he sighed before telling her, while rolling his eyes, who Henry said he was, "Peter Pan."

He still had his smile on, but Sunny's started to drop slowly in shock. Henry told her a few other details about Rapunzel in the book; one of them being that Peter Pan was supposed to be her true love. So if Tate was Peter Pan and she was Rapunzel, does that mean they're soul mates in real life too?

"Sunny? Are you okay?"

She finally snapped out of it when Tate started talking again. He was looking at her confused and a little concerned. Sunny barely daydreams, so it kind of worried Tate a bit.

"Y-yeah," she stuttered, "I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" he asked again, still concerned, which made Sunny smile, thankful for being worried about her.

"You're sweet. I promise you I'm alright," she reassured, making him smile back in relief.

The last thing he wanted for Sunny was for something to happen to her. Especially since he liked her. He doesn't even know that she likes him back. In fact, they started to just stare into each other's eye right now.

_RRRRIIIIIINNNNGGG!_

They both jumped when they heard the stores phone ring. Unfortunately, it also broke any connection they probably had. Sighing, Sunny walked over to the phone and answered it, while Tate glared at the ceiling mumbling 'always at the worst time.'

"'New Life Colors.' This is Sunny. How may I help you?" she was silent for a few seconds before she answered the person who called, "Mary, what is it?" what Sunny heard was the last thing she would expect.

"Arrested!?"

* * *

Sunny ran as fast as she could to the police station, Tate following her once he heard Emma got arrested. They were there just in time when they saw Mary Margaret with Henry running into the building. They went in with them to see Graham taking Emma's mug shot.

"Henry!" exclaimed Graham, "Henry, what are you doing here?"

"His mother told him what happened," Mary Margaret answered Graham.

Tate just rolled his eyes at that, "Well, that's no surprise."

It wasn't until Tate spoke that Graham noticed he and Sunny were there.

"Okay, what are you two doing here?" he asked, almost sounding annoyed because they were always around.

"Mary Margaret called me at work," Sunny explained, "Tate was with me when she did."

Graham nodded at that in understanding, but Emma wasn't listening to anymore of this. She had to tell Henry what really happened.

"Henry, I don't know what she said-"

She was cut off by Henry for him to say, "You're a genius," that was confusing for everyone. Why would Henry think it was genius for his mom to get arrested? "I know what you were up to. You were gathering intel for Operation Cobra."

He was whispering the codename, but everyone in the room could still hear them. After Sunny heard it, she looked to Tate, mouthing _'Cobra?'_ From the way he looked and shrugged, he looked just as confused. So was everyone else. All, but Emma, that is.

"I'm sorry," said Graham, "I'm a bit lost."

"It's need to know, Sheriff," Henry through in, throwing Graham off guard with those words, "And all you need to know is that Miss Blanchard's going to bail her out."

That surprised everyone, enough for them to look at Mary Margaret.

"You are?" Emma asked.

Then Sunny, "You are?"

And lastly, Tate, "Why are you?"

Honestly, it was because of Henry, but she couldn't just say that. Otherwise, Graham probably wouldn't let her out. But there was another reason why.

"I trust you."

Emma was rather caught off guard when she said that, but she didn't want to talk about it right now. She actually had something else to do.

"Well," She stated, putting her hands in front of Graham, "if you can uncuff me, I have something to do."

And that's what Graham did. Once the cuffs were off and Graham took Mary and the others to sort out the bail money, Emma stopped Tate to ask him an important question, "Kid, you know where I get a chainsaw?"

Tate was rather taken back by that question. He didn't know what was going on through her mind, but he took her to where she could get one anyway.

* * *

It was night time once again. Sunny invited Tate to stay over for a while to talk about what happened. Mary Margaret didn't mind him in Sunny's room, so long as it was kept PG in there, which they did since Sunny was sitting on her bed and Tate on her desk chair. Needless to say, Sunny was beyond flabbergasted to hear what Emma actually did with a chainsaw.

"She cut down a couple of branches from the mayors apple trees!?" she exclaimed loudly.

Tate was smiling the whole time he told the story. And he may have laughed a couple of times.

"Right to end of the whole branch!" he exclaimed back in absolute excitement, "I don't understand why _I_ didn't think of that sooner!"

"Maybe because you'd be arrested again!" she exclaimed again, making Tate's happy look turn sheepish, "Do you even realize what Emma just got herself into?"

"It was the mayor she went after," he retorted, "I know better than anyone. Even so, it didn't stop her the first time. Besides, if it makes you feel any better, she got kicked out of the inn for getting arrested. No doubt Regina called the place."

Sunny was now shocked the Emma was thrown out at Granny's. That means Tate doesn't have the room either.

"Hold on," she halted, "Now she doesn't have a place to stay? YOU don't have a place to stay?"

"It's alright," Tate reassured her, "It's not as cold as it was yesterday. I can sleep back in the hut."

"It still doesn't seem comfortable," she pointed out, "I can still talk to Mary Margaret about-"

"Sunny, no!" Tate exclaimed, almost sounding annoyed about the same offer, "I told you before; this place is small enough as it is. Another room or not, I'm not going to intrude. Besides, one boy and two girls; can you see how that doesn't add up well?" he talked about the boys and girls things while moving his hands like a scale. It still didn't make Sunny any better. Tate could tell by her groaning while falling onto her bed pillow.

"I'm sorry, Sunny," he apologized, hoping it would help, "I appreciate you trying, really, but I'll be okay," even if he said that, Sunny didn't want to believe him. No one should be living the way he does now, not even him.

"I know, but still, you shouldn't be living like that. Nobody should," she told him, hoping that it may convince him somehow.

Tate was about to reason some more until he heard a bell chime. He went to look out the window to see the it was the towns clock tower, which read 6:30. That meant he had to leave.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow. It's getting late."

Sunny sat up again to stop him, "But-" she stopped when Tate put his hand up, meaning he does not want her to say anymore.

"Not a word," he said in an orderly tone, "I've stayed there for as long as I can remember. I'll be fine for another day."

With that, he left Sunny's room, missing her groan all over again. As he went downstairs, he noticed Emma was with Mary Margaret at the table.

"Good night, girls," Tate said before he opened the front door, but before he went out of it, he turned back at Emma, "Oh, and Emma," Emma turned and looked to Tate. He was smiling like he wanted something, "Next time, I want a turn with that chainsaw on the tree."

Mary was surprised to hear the he was there with Emma, while Emma just looked at the boy looking tired for the day.

"Thanks kid, but I don't think I'm chopping down another tree anytime soon," she responded lazily, before winking at him when Mary Margaret was not looking. Tate was just smiling before he went out the door, then out of the building.

He never even noticed that Sunny was watching him to make sure he was leaving safely. He still doesn't even realize how much he worries her when he stays in that hut. She couldn't take it anymore and went to see if there was something Mary Margaret could do.

"By the way, what's the story on Tate and Sunny?" she heard Emma ask, making the said girl stop where she was.

Emma was probably the only person to ask about her and Tate. In fact, she's never heard Mary Margaret say what she thinks of Tate. Curious, she stayed at the top of the stairs and listened to what she had to say.

"They're old friends," Mary Margaret answered, "They always seem like opposites to everyone in town, but they've been the best of friends for a long time."

"Yeah, I noticed," Emma stated the obvious, before asking something she really wanted to ask, "Can I ask about Tate? Graham told me about he tends to cause some trouble in town."

"Yeah, but I think it's because he's mad inside," Mary responded intuitively, "When I say he and Sunny are opposites, I mean more than just personality wise. They're both orphans, but I let Sunny move in with me while no one's even bothered to help Tate. Sunny's with me, Tate's on his own. She's got half the town, he's has no one."

"He's preaching to the choir," Emma said, shocking Sunny, for she did not know Emma was an orphan, "But Sunny doesn't seem to have a problem with him."

"Like I said; they're old friends. And he's a lot nicer than people give him credit for. People just don't see it," hearing that made Sunny smile, because it sounded like Mary Margaret does see it.

"From what I'm hearing, you do," Emma pointed out, "So why not let him stay here?"

"Don't get me wrong," Mary Margaret reassured, "I want him to, but I've heard Tate and Sunny talk about it and Tate doesn't want to move in. He won't come to me and ask himself or anything, and I can't force him. Otherwise, he'll just get into more trouble, so there's not much I can do."

It still saddens Sunny when she hears about Tate being alone like that, but it makes her really happy to know that Mary Margaret sees the good in Tate. Now that that was settled, she decided to go to her room and take a shower. The first thing she did was take off the necklace she always wore; a silver necklace with a flower charm at the end of it.

* * *

Tate walked into the hut he was staying in, shivering at the cold wind blowing in. Maybe he lied to Sunny about the nighttime being warm tonight, but she doesn't need to worry about him. He never wants her to. Not because he thought of it as charity or anything; he just doesn't like that pleading look on her face. He tried forgetting about while he tried to find something warm to wear until he saw his bed have a big red comforter on it, which is strange because Tate doesn't have a comforter. He also noticed a note on the bed. He went over, picked it up, and read what it said.

_Henry told me you lived here. I never trusted the weather. Sleep well, kid._

_Emma_

Tate kept re-reading the note to make sure it was true. Emma actually cared enough to give him something to make himself comfortable at night. He held back his tears the whole time he got ready for bed. It wasn't until he went under the comfortable blanket from Emma that tears finally came out of his eyes. For all he knew, this could be from his little good luck charm; a necklace that was just a long piece of string with a bunch of acorns hanging from it.

* * *

**Alright! I got the second chapter done and out of the way! I told you guys I was going to get a chapter or two through soon because I'm on my short vacation from school. BTW, I passed my statistics class! I'M DONE WITH MY MATH CLASSES!**

**I think a few of these chapters will get a little easier and faster since I just bought season 1 and 2 yesterday. I've only seen each episode once (except for the Peter Pan episodes. Tee-hee), so they'll take some getting used to. And I'm only half way through the 3rd season online, so bear with me, I'm only just adjusting to the show, but I REALLY do love it. At any rate, I'll post the next one as soon as I can.**

**Also, let me know if any of you see the breaklines, because I tried posting them in the last chapter, but they never appeared for some reason.**


	3. Snow Falls

**I do not own 'Once Upon a Time' or the Rapunzel from 'Tangled.' I just own the way I made her in this. Along with Sunny and Tate.**

* * *

_A royal carriage was just roaming through the woods, on the way to another kingdom. It surrounded with guards and the carriage had a sun symbol on the door. That symbol meant that the carriage was from the kingdom of Corona. Inside of it was the king and queen of Corona; the king was watching the view from the carriage window before he saw his wife just looking at her lap in sorrow, sorrow over her missing daughter._

_Eighteen years have passed and they have yet to have their daughter back into their arms. By now, they probably won't even know what she looks like right now. It saddens them both that they may not see their lost princess again. Even so, the king will not allow sad faces on anyone. Not even his wife._

"_I know you're worried, Lorena," the king said in a concerned tone, making his wife look up at him with that still sad look on her face, "but rest assure. I promise that our daughter will return to us one day."_

_The queen really feels like she can believe him, but with all the years passing by, it's hard to believe in anything after such a long time._

"_I want to believe that, Edwin" responded the queen honestly, "It's just that it's already been eighteen years since our little girl with taken from the kingdom, from us. How can we find her? We've already had fakes come in and pretend they were our missing daughter."_

"_And that's how I believe," said Edwin while pulling a tiara out of the bag next to him. It was a silver tiara embedded in ruby's and diamonds, and there were three petal shaped jewels that pointed upwards, "The fairies enchanted our daughter's tiara. Once it's put on her head, it will shine brightly, revealing that it is her and she will remember her short time as an infant in the castle. They can bring in as much fakes as they want. _This_ will determine that only one of them is her. That's why I will never give up on her."_

_Slowly, Queen Lorena started to smile. To know that her husband will always believe in their child, it reminded her exactly why she fell in love with him._

_Suddenly, the carriage came to a stop, surprising the king and queen. Wondering what it was, Edwin stepped out of the carriage and met up with general._

"_Why have we stopped?" the said king asked._

"_Over there, sir," replied the general, pointing to the reason why._

_When Edwin saw what it was, he was simply horrified to see a body lying in the middle of the road. Edwin ran over to the person with two guards behind him. The second he was there, he slowly turned over the body to the side and removed the hood to reveal the persons face. He was surprised to see what it was._

"_Why… he's just a boy," Edwin whispered in disbelief._

_A teenage boy to be exact. He had messy, brown hair, lightly pale skin and looked no more than eighteen years old. Immediately, he looked to his guards._

"_Carry the boy to the carriage," he commanded in a serious tone, "We'll get him some help as soon as we reach the castle."_

_Without arguing, the guards went over to the boy and tried to pick him up, but something unexpected happened. The boy's eyes snapped open and he punched the guard in the face and moved his leg to trip over the other one on his face. Then he got up and rammed himself into the king, knocking him over. As the boy stopped where he was, on the side of the road, Edwin checked his robe and belt, noticing his little bag of gold has disappeared. He looked up and saw the boy smirking while holding the small bag._

"_Who are you, boy?" Edwin asked, but the boy didn't answer. Instead, he took out a pan flute and just played a few notes before running off into the forest. As Edwin watched him run off, the general walked over to him with a scowl on his face._

"_Of all the thieves, we had to find _him,_" the general growled, which made Edwin look to the general in shock and confusion._

"_You know that boy?" he asked._

"_Half of the kingdom has heard of that young man, you majesty," said the general, in an unpleasant tone, "It was said that he plays a pan flute after he robs his victims as a symbol of victory. It is to signify who that boy really is."_

"_And what is his name?" Edwin asked in curiosity. The general looked to the king with a serious, vengeful expression._

"_Peter Pan."_

* * *

Tate was sitting on the couch at Mary Margaret's apartment. The reason why was because he was modeling for a drawing that Sunny was working on. Needless to say, he has been sitting still for almost an hour and it was killing him just sitting there.

"Are you done yet?" he asked.

"Hold still, you big baby. I'm almost done," Sunny replied without looking up from her paper, and making Tate groan in boredom and impatience.

"You said that 15 minutes ago," he complained, "This is getting boring and my neck feels like it's cramping."

"I know. I tried to tell you that, but you're stubborn ego wouldn't take no for an answer," she retorted with a smirk.

Without even moving his head, he scoffed at her, which was a bad idea.

"You scoffed," she said while pointing at him with her pencil, "Which means I'm right."

He couldn't fight back a smile with her.

"Shut up and keep drawing, so I can stretch," he told her teasingly.

She giggled at him and went back to drawing him. Tate never even figured out why she was doing this anyway.

"What's this for, anyway?" he asked while still impatient about moving.

"The art shop hasn't been booming lately, and I thought that maybe if I displayed some drawings or crafts at the window, it could attract more customers so they can see how cool art can be," she replied with a smile, without taking her eyes off of the paper she was drawing on.

"And you chose me to model? That's more likely to scare the customers away," Tate said sarcastically.

"Well, if they do, that's not my problem," she retorted back coolly.

He chuckled slightly at her. Sunny always did things she wants on her own, no matter what others say. To not care what others say and taking the risk; to Tate, that makes this girl one in a million.

"Okay, Tate," she said, putting her pencil down, "I'm done. You can move now."

"Finally!" he said while jumping off the couch in excitement, which made Sunny laugh at him. He started to message his neck when Sunny stood up from her chair to show him her work.

"So, what do you think?" she asked excitingly yet nervous of her work.

She showed him a drawing of his head from the chest up. The minute Tate saw it, he was stunned at what he saw; the drawing looked so much like him, it was like looking at a photo made out of pencils.

"Wow. It looks incredible," she sound of his tone was stunned, shock and in absolute awe of the drawing. Hearing the made Sunny very proud of her work.

Before either of them could say anything else, the front door opened to reveal Mary Margaret.

"Sunny, I'm home," the said woman announced, before turning around to see that Sunny wasn't alone. She saw Tate really close to Sunny like they were hugging or something, "Did I come home too early?"

They were confused at what she said before they started to notice how close they were to each other. Tate had his left arm around Sunny and his right hand on hers, which was holding one side on the sketchbook. It was actually no wonder they suddenly had warm feeling inside. Feeling embarrassed all of a sudden, they let go of each other.

"No! No. We were just-" Sunny stuttered while trying to explain, "He was just-"

_DONG!_

When they say the saying 'saved by the bell,' they really meant it, because they all suddenly heard to clock tower chiming. Tate looked outside to see that the clock struck 8, which means his time here was up.

"Well, look at the time," he started talking very fast, "I've got to go. Have fun at the hospital tomorrow. Good night, girls!"

He wasted no time grabbing his jacket and walking out the door. It was too awkward to stay around for another second. When he closed the door, Mary Margaret sheepishly grinned and walked to the table, where Sunny put down her sketchbook.

"Sorry, Sunny," Mary Margaret apologized, "I forgot you invited him over."

Sunny shook her head, letting her know it wasn't her fault before talking, "It's fine. The drawing was done anyway. At any rate, how was the date with Whale?"

"Let's just say he should know better than to stare at Ruby while he's on a date with someone," Mary Margaret could only respond so stoically.

Sunny could only just whistle at that. It was already a low blow from the doctor. A real low blow. It was needless to say there was not going to be a second date anytime soon.

* * *

It was the next day. Sunny went with Mary Margaret and her class to work on the Outreach Program decorations. The whole time they were working, Mary was talking to Sunny.

"So you invited Emma to move in," Sunny brought up, "What did she say?"

"That's she's not one for roommates nor is she a good one," Mary Margaret replied with a smile.

Sunny giggled at that. She can actually see that on Emma. She stopped laughing when she saw Henry. Except he wasn't with the other students. Instead, he was in the ICU unit with the John Doe Mary has been watching over.

"Speaking of roommates, Henry's in John Doe's room," she pointed out to Mary without taking her eyes off of him.

Mary Margaret's smile dropped and she looked to John Doe's room to see that Henry was really in there, looking like he was going to touch one of the cords. She quickly walked to the room before he could try to lay a finger on the wires. And it happened just in time to avoid a shriek from Sunny, because she was suddenly lifted into the air. The minute her feet were back on the ground, she turned around to see that her pixie dust culprit was Tate, who was laughing hard at her reaction.

"Surprise," he said still laughing. However, it still earned him a punch in the arm, which made him laugh even harder, "Ow, that hurt."

"Yeah, well, you had it coming, jackass," she said angrily, since there was no reason for her to laugh at his terrible way of a joke, "This is a hospital and people screaming is not always a good sign in a hospital."

His laughter started to die down when she started to walk away. He quickly got her by the shoulder before she could leave the room saying, "No, no, no. Wait. I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

She looked back at him with her arms crossed, meaning that she still wasn't happy with his antic. She hated people scaring her like that. It always made her feel like she was getting kidnapped. Seeing that made him sigh. He really hated seeing her like that; not angry per se, just angry at him.

"Alright," he sighed before straightening his back, trying to look confident, "I'm sorry I scared you and it won't happen again. How's that?"

"Needs work," she bluntly responded, still not convinced. Hearing that made Tate's shoulders slump, "What are you even doing here? I thought you hated being in hospitals."

He really does. Being in a hospital always reminded Tate of death, because people normally die in hospitals and nothing made him more uneasy than wanting to see Sunny while she's volunteering at a hospital.

"I do," he said honestly before stating his reason, "but I wanted to remind you of your noon shift at the art store."

That was when Sunny's eyes widened. She grabbed Tate's hand to look at the time on the watch he had on. According to it, it was a quarter till 12, which means she had another 15 minutes to get there before she got in trouble.

"11:45!?" she exclaimed loudly, "I'm gonna be late!" she ran to grab her jacket and looked at Tate, putting on her coat while asking, "Tate, can you tell Mary Margaret I left early?"

"Sure," He nodded, "Good luck."

"I'll need it," she responded while running to the elevator in a rush with Tate watching her run.

He could tell she was still not happy with him for scaring her, because whenever she has to leave him, she always tells him things like, 'Stay out of trouble, hotshot.' Instead, she ran off and then left him there without even a goodbye. He had to do something to make it up to her. One idea came in mind, but it's one he's not going to like.

* * *

The next day, there was a bit of a challenge. Tate has been standing outside of Gold's antique shop for some time. He's been debating on whether or not he should go in and see if he had anything, but he's wouldn't stop thinking about the pros and cons of him and the shop.

"This is for Sunny in a way for me to apologize," he said pacing back and forth, while talking to himself, "but Gold's always looks at me like he's longing for something. Even so, I owe Sunny something to prove I'm sorry. Yet why check the store run by the creepiest and most hated man is Storybrooke?"

After a few more minutes of arguing with himself, he realized it was getting him nowhere and the shop was going to close soon, so it's now or never. Anxiously, he opened the front door. When he didn't see Gold inside, he slowly walked into the shop, hoping to just grab something good and run before Gold gets back.

"Hello," came a voice.

Tate jumped and looked back to see Mr. Gold behind the cash register, looking like nothing was wrong. Well, almost nothing because Tate was trying to get his heart back in place. And his plan to grab and go was ruined.

"God almighty, you scared me," said Tate before taking his hand off his chest, "I thought my heart was going come out of my chest."

Mr. Gold nodded at him saying, "My apologies, lad. I just didn't think you would be a customer at my shop."

"Neither did I, but I'm desperate," he said while looking at an antique dragon. He didn't even notice Mr. Gold was staring at him with slight concern.

"You seem troubled, Mr. Childs," he said to the boy without showing the concerned emotion.

Tate stopped what he was doing and looked to Mr. Gold with a stern look and said, "Mind your own business. I don't need your help."

Gold didn't change that mischievous look. He wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to help out his own son. Even if he doesn't remember him as his father.

"On the contrary," he stated, "A young man such as yourself wouldn't have come to my shop if you weren't looking for any help at all."

Tate scoffed at that, which was a bad idea since Gold and everyone knows what that means when he does that. That only thing it did for Gold is make him smirk a little wider because that meant he had his son cornered.

"So I was right," he said, "Tell me then. What are you looking for?"

Tate inwardly growled at Mr. Gold. So he gave up, and marched up to the desk that Mr. Gold was behind.

"I need something art related," he said flat out, "A painting, a drawing; something like one of those. Maybe a hand painted Christmas ornament at least."

That caught Gold off guard. Why would the boy want something like that? "I-I'm sorry. I'm rather confused. You don't seem the artistic type."

"It's not for me, old man!" he spoke loudly and Gold didn't even flinch, "I made my friend, Sunny Blanchard, mad yesterday and I want to make it up to her. She's trying to put up displays at the art store to attract more customers, so I thought maybe if you had something hand crafted, it could help her display."

Mr. Gold nodded, finally understanding what he meant.

"So do you have anything like that?" he asked.

Just when he was going to say no, Gold suddenly remembered something he's kept for a while. He was hoping to hold onto it until the curse broke, but this seems like an emergency.

"I may have something that could patch things up with you," he enlightened before he motioned Tate to follow him, which Tate was desperate enough to do. While Mr. Gold was hobbling to where he was going, he explained something on the way to one of his shelves, "I'm not going to guarantee that it will be used for display at her art shop, but it will certainly bring a big smile on that fair face of hers."

Hearing that made Tate wonder if he should be happy or slug that smirk right off of that old man. Even so, he kept breathing just to try and keep his cool. He finally felt relieved when Gold grabbed something off the shelf and showed it to Tate and said, "I think this may solve your problem."

Tate looked down to see a wooden box painted purple with a yellow sun symbol on it. He moved his eyes to Gold, looking at him like he was out of his mind.

"A purple box," he said flatly, "A purple box is supposed to help me, how?"

"My dear boy, you should know better than anyone in the town not to judge something by apparel."

That made Tate glare at him for saying that. What could he possibly know about him? Luckily, before he could even think about doing anything, Mr. Gold opened the box and it was plating a really gentle tune. It sounded so peaceful, it was bound to make anyone smile. In fact, that was what Tate was doing from that music. If that was the case, "I'll take it."

Just before Tate could even touch it, Gold closed the music box, making the music stop.

"Ah, ah, ah," Gold said while moving his finger, "You should also know that I don't just _give_ my merchandise away."

Tate sighed, frustrated at what he just walked into, but like he said, he was desperate.

"Fine," said Tate, rolling his eyes, "Name your price. I should tell you though that two dollars is as high as I can go."

"Yes, I figured, dearie," Gold responded with a chuckle, "That's why I'm willing to make you a deal."

If there was anything Tate learned about Gold other than the way he stares at him, it's that his deals are not always a good thing. Even so, he really wants to make it up to Sunny. Besides, it wasn't going to hurt to at least hear him out. So he looked straight at Mr. Gold and said, "I'm listening."

"It's very simple, Mr. Childs," Gold started while limping back to his desk, "You wish to make this girl happy. And in order to do that, you have to make a sacrifice. For instance, I know you go and see her on her shifts at the art store. However, the deal I am about to make with you, it may prevent you from doing so."

Tate widened his eyes at Gold. What deal could he possibly want to make that may stop him from doing that?

"What are you talking about?" the hesitation obvious in Tate's voice.

"I need some help around the shop. And, from what I understand, you need a place to stay because that old hut you've been staying at hasn't been the most comfortable. So my price to you for this music box… is assistance and hospitality. Is it a deal?"

Now _that_ made Tate uncomfortable. This man has been nothing, but a shrewd devil to everyone in the town. The thought of staying with him made it even worse. However, a place warm to stay does sound comforting, and he would still get that music box. Then again, Gold has always looked at Tate like he wants something from him, and it was really disconcerting to an eighteen year old boy. Either go for it to sacrifice and benefit, or just leave and talk to Sunny to forgive and forget?

_RRIIIINNNNG_

Tate jumped and slightly screamed from that noise, which made Gold almost drop the box. They both started to relax when Tate took out a phone that Emma loaned him to keep in case of emergencies. Or at least, if someone needed his help like this. Seeing that it _was_ Emma, Tate answered the phone.

"What is it, Emma?" Hearing what she said caught him by surprise, "That guy at the hospital?"

* * *

Tate ran as fast as he could to the hospital just in time to see Mary Margaret, Sunny, Emma and Henry in the middle of the hospital. He stopped next to Sunny, who looked at him a little concerned. Not about Tate, but with what happened.

Once he came to a stop, he went to Sunny and asked, "Emma called me about the John Doe. What happened?"

"He's disappeared," Sunny responded with worry in her voice.

Tate eyes widened and he looked to the bed to see if it was true. Sure enough, the bed was empty and everything. Only one question came to mind about this.

"What's the mayor doing here?" asked Tate.

Sunny just shrugged her shoulders. She and the others were just as confused as he was. Just when it couldn't get any worse, the mayor was walking to them, mostly to Emma since she's the last person she wanted to be in the same building with.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked the said woman before she turned her attention to Henry, "And you," she grabbed Henry by his arm to have his attention on her, "I thought you were at the arcade."

Tate chuckled and walked over to Henry and put his hands on the kid's shoulders with a smile and said, "With all due respect, Mayor, if he was going to the arcade, I'd be there challenging him to a Speed Racers game."

Henry looked at Tate, laughing with him. Secretly, Henry looked up to Tate like an older brother he never had. However, with only one look at the mayor, Tate let go of Henry and walked away whistling. Ignoring all of that, Mary Margaret tried to get to the bottom of what happened by asking Graham for details.

"What happened to John Doe?" she asked, "Did someone take him?"

"We don't know yet," answered Graham, "His IVs were ripped out but there's no sign for sure there's a struggle."

Sunny looked at him like he had to be joking and sarcastically said to him, "He was a guy in a coma. How could there be a struggle if he was practically dead to the world?" Graham just put his hands up, surrendering to Sunny since she had a point. Henry, on the other, thinks he already knew who was behind it; his adoptive mother.

"What did you do?" asked Henry in a demanding tone to Regina.

Regina started to just stare at Henry; shocked that he said that, upset that he would accuse her, and mad that he still saw her as a villain. Even though she is.

"You think I had something to do with this?" she exclaimed at Henry.

"It is curious that the Mayor is here," Emma said while looking at Regina accusingly.

No one could say that Emma was wrong. What _was_ the mayor doing here?

"I'm here because I'm his emergency contact," Regina answered while glaring at Emma.

That caught everyone off guard. The mayor of all people was the mayor's emergency contact. No one was more shocked than Mary Margaret. For as long as she's been volunteering for John Doe, she never knew about this at all. She was going to ask him how, but Tate beat him to it.

"You mean you know that man?"

She looked to Tate while answering him. Just like every other person in Storybrooke, she looked at him like he was an insect on the side of a building.

"I found him," she told him in a disgusted tone, "On the side of the road years ago with no ID. I brought him here."

Everyone was surprised at that. Why is it for as long as John Doe has been in the hospital, none of them knew that the mayor was the one who saved him in the first place? What other secrets are there in Storybrooke?

"Mayor Mills saved his life," threw in Dr. Whale, which made everyone turned to him. The minute Mary Margaret saw him, she asked if he would be okay. Unfortunately his answer was, "Okay? The man's been on feeding tubes for years on constant supervision. He needs to get back here right away or, quite honestly, 'okay' might be a pipe dream."

That's just what everyone needed to hear; something to make them worry. Luckily, out of all the people in the group, Emma wasn't going to stay and worry. She was going to find this guy.

"Well then, let's quit yapping and start looking," said Emma proudly before walking out of the hospital.

"That's what we're doing?" asked the mayor, denting Emma's pride, "Just stay out of this, dear. And since I clearly can't keep you away from my son, I guess I'm just going to have to keep my son away from you."

With that, the mayor grabbed Henry to take him home and away from Henry, making Tate glare at the woman. He was angry that the mayor would do that to Henry, considering she's not even his real mother. Before he could take a step to do even one thing to that women, Graham grabbed him by the shoulder. And before the mayor could take another step out, she stopped right next to Emma with a look.

"Enjoy my shirt, because that's all you're getting," then she turned to Graham, "Sheriff, find John Doe. You heard Dr. Whale. Time is precious."

Finishing her words, she left with Henry. Tate had the biggest urge to go after her, while even Sunny was glaring at the said woman. To her, Regina should've kept that nice heart after she found John Doe. Speaking of John Doe Graham decided to get back to business.

"Doctor, how long between your rounds since you last saw him?" Graham asked Dr. Whale, while holding onto Tate because he has no trust in him staying still.

"Twelve hours or so," the said doctor responded.

Glad to get his answer, the sheriff looked to the others and said, "Then that's what we need to account for."

* * *

Later, everyone was in the security room, going to check out the security cameras to see what really happened to the comatose man. They were questioning Leroy, the grumpy janitor, and Walter, the security guard. They were hoping that at least one of boys could tell them about the man, but right now, nobody was getting anywhere with those two. That is, the adults weren't. Because when they went into the security room, Tate got Sunny by the arm to talk to her outside of the room.

"What are you doing?" Sunny asked Tate rather irritated because of his antic.

"Sunny, listen to me. I really need to talk to you," he pleaded to her after he closed the door.

She started to look at him like he was nuts and told him, "Well, it's gonna have to wait. Right now, there's a half-dead guy missing from the hospital and we need to know where he is. So move please."

She tried to go around Tate, but he blocked her before she could even touch the door.

"No, wait," he said to her, "Please listen to me."

"I'm not in the mood right now, Tate," she responded annoyingly, still attempting to get to the door, but Tate is always managing to stop her.

"I just want to apologize for yesterday," he pleaded again.

"Tate," she said in irritation, "what makes you actually think that this is a good time to talk about that when we have a bigger issue on our hands?"

Just then, Tate finally put his hands on Sunny shoulders. With that contact, she stood still and looked him directly in eye. She's never seen the look he's giving her before; so serious and desperate.

"Sunny, please. Just hear me out."

She really didn't think it really was a time to talk about yesterday and she was still a bit mad at him for scaring her like that, but seeing that look in his eyes was just telling her to give him a chance to explain. After a few more minutes of thinking, she sighed and made up her mind.

"Fine," she gave in, "If you let go of my shoulders, I won't leave and listen to you."

Tate smiled at that. If anything, one of her best qualities was that she always kept her promises. So he let go of her shoulders, she didn't leave like she promised, but had her arms crossed. He didn't care though, so long as he had her attention.

"Okay. Now I-"

"We found him!"

He was interrupted by Mary Margaret coming out of the security room, along with everyone else. That, of course, started to infuriate Tate right now. He had an opportunity and it was just ruined. Of course, Sunny wasn't paying attention to him being mad. Instead, she ran up to the group to find out what happened.

"Where is he?" she started asking, "What happened?"

"He wasn't kidnapped. He got up and left on his own a few hours ago," Emma explained.

Now _that_ got Tate's attention. He quickly turned around, surprised at the news. He wasn't the only one who was shocked. Just because Sunny wasn't talking to him, doesn't mean she wasn't thinking the same thing.

"Well, where did he go then?" he asked the group.

Out of all the people, Leroy was the one who answered him, but it wasn't an answer they liked.

"The woods."

* * *

_Peter was running with a smile at his work. He was considered lucky that it was the king and queen of Corona. Peter didn't really steal from them for no reason. He did to see if he could grab their attention when he one day brings his best friend to the kingdom. If that meant stealing from the kingdom, the so be it. It didn't matter anyway. After all, he's actually been a wanted bandit for the past few years, so who cares?_

_He kept running until he made it to a tall tower in the middle of the forest. He smiled when he saw it and ran to it. Once he came to the front of the tower with the window directly above him, he took out his pan flute and played a few notes out of it. He waited a few minutes for a response. He was about to play again when he heard a noise. He looked up to see nothing yet when suddenly, there was long, golden hair thrown out the window. It was long enough to hit the ground. Peter smiled and climbed up the hair all the way to the top. However, when he reached the top and went inside, it was suspiciously dark. It honestly made him a little nervous that he may have been caught about coming here._

_CLANK!_

_He screamed and turned around and saw a girl whose long golden hair belonged to. It was his old friend, Rapunzel, laughing at his scream. He looked to her hand and figured out that she just hit the wall with a frying pan. As much as Peter wanted to be mad at her, he found himself laughing too._

_"__You can be a major witch sometimes," he told her with no anger, just laughter, "but that was a good one."_

_"__I try," she shrugged._

_After a few more minutes of laughter, Rapunzel finally light up the candles, which actually brightened up the room. Once she was done, she sat right next to Peter to see why he was here so early._

_"__So what brings you here today?" Asked Rapunzel, the minute she sat down, "You just came over a few days ago."_

_"__I have something for you that I made," Peter responded with a smile._

_He took out his satchel and started to rummage through it. He kept looking until he finally pulled something out of the bag. It was a small box, but there was something inside of it. The minute he found it, he handed it over to Rapunzel with a smile. She was rather surprised that he had something for her._

_"__What's this for?" she asked gently, "You know my birthday's not for another month."_

_"__I know, but it's important I give it to you now," Peter said back with a little excitement._

_With that, she lifted the lid of the box and what she saw inside of it surprised her. It was a small, wooden box that was the color purple with a sun insignia on it. It was honestly a very beautiful color combination. However, the real surprise was when she opened the box. When she did, it was playing her song, her flower song that she's always played for her hair to work its magic._

_"__Peter," she whispered in awe, "I-I don't know what to say."_

_"__You could start with a 'thank you,'" he said pointedly with a playful smirk._

_Once again, Rapunzel laughed. And Peter was right; she could at least say thank you._

_"__Thank you for such an amazing gift," she said appreciatively, and then asked the one thing she noticed, "But one thing confuses me; why does it have a sun symbol on it?"_

_His smirk slowly dropped when she asked that. While there was a reason he had the box with a kingdom symbol on it, it did not really cost HIM money, "__That is the Corona Kingdom insignia."_

_That was confusing to Rapunzel. She has never even heard of that place before._

_"__But I don't know that place. Why would thi-" she cut herself off when she figured out why, __"__Peter, please tell me that the box at least wasn't stolen from the kingdom."_

_Rapunzel knew very well that Peter became a wanted thief. She knew about it as soon as her mother came home one day with a wanted poster of him. It was a good thing that she knew Peter before those posters were made, but that didn't mean she was thrilled to see him as a wanted boy. When Peter didn't answer about the box, it wasn't hard to tell that she wasn't happy._

_"__Peter, why?" she asked disappointed and a bit mad._

_"__I'm sorry," he started off, standing up, "but I wasn't able to buy it as it was and I really wanted to make you something special. I did make the music in it though. That part was true."_

_Rapunzel just sighed and put her head in one of her hands. As much as she appreciated what he did for her, she still wasn't happy._

_"__Is there anything else I should know?" she asked, but demanded to know._

_Peter hesitated to say it, but he wasn't able to lie to her that well. After all, if there was anything he learned, secrets aren't kept forever._

_"__I pickpocketed from the Corona Kingdoms king a couple of hours ago."_

_Now __she wasn't happy. In fact, she was downright shocked. It was luck Peter wanted to get into trouble. She now stood up too, but that was after she ran her hands through her hair and had an open mouth, that she started pacing. Peter was hoping that telling her why might help calm her down._

_"__But it wasn't for the money," he admitted truthfully, "There was a better reason. I just needed his attention for something important."_

_Rapunzel turned to Peter in disbelief, enough to think that he had to be out of his mind._

_"__Important," She repeated sarcastically, "And what was so important that you robbed a king?"_

_Peter seemed hesitant to tell her it was because of her. What proof would he have to convince her that the king and queen may be her real parents? Because it would make sense. They have a baby girl that looks just like Rapunzel who disappeared as an infant and he meets a girl whose strict mother would not even let her outside for some fresh air. There's nothing he can do, but take her to Corona._

_"__If I told you, you wouldn't believe me," he, once again, said truthfully, "The only way I can convince you about it… is if you come with me to Corona."_

_Now __Rapunzel was looking at him like he was out of his mind, __"__What? Peter, I can't-"_

_"__I know, I know! You can't leave the tower!"__ he yelled, startling Rapunzel, because that was the first time he's ever yelled at her, "__But it's important that I show you this. If I don't, you will never understand. And the only way to make you is to come out of the tower just this once."_

_"__And then what?" she asked angrily at the thought of leaving just because he says so, "Have my hair hang out for people to use my power? Have them try to cut it for their own selfish needs? Like they did a long time ago? How can I go out there and do that, Peter? I already got myself into trouble with my hair when I was born. I'm not going out there and letting it happen again!"_

_Now that did it for Peter. Once she was done, he marched right up to her. Just watching him with that look made her back away. She was backed up all the way to the wall. Before she could even move, Peter put hands on both sides of Rapunzel's head. The look that he was giving her was probably one of the scariest looks she has ever seen._

_"__You are such a hypocrite," he growled out, "As I recall, you would sometimes tell me how you were wanting to make some kind change in your life. You used to tell me how you wanted to go outside and at least feel the grass and the wind from the outside. And now when I offer you an opportunity for that freedom, you back out because you are too afraid to even try to get the freedom you want. I understand just as much as you and your mother how important your magic hair is, which is why I would never let that happen. I just want you to see something that I may figure out, and you always knew that I would never let you down. You should know better than to doubt your only friend outside of the tower."_

_Hearing every single word to that made Rapunzel eyes water up with tears. They were not tears of hatred, nor joy or sadness; rather, these were tears of guilt. Guilt because every word that came out of Peters mouth was true. Without even saying a word, he turned around and climbed down from the tower, without Rapunzel's hair. She could only watch while the tears fell from her eyes. She did want freedom, but she was afraid that everything her mother told her would happen. Now it was her own choice; her freedom or her mother's orders. She made her choice when she looked around and took a glance at the music box._

* * *

In the woods of Storybrooke, Graham, Emma, Mary Margaret, Sunny, and Tate followed a trail of footprints into the ground, Graham leading the way. The others were behind him, but Sunny was in front of Emma and Mary Margaret while Tate was behind them. He suddenly bumped into Mary because they suddenly stopped. He looked over and saw Graham on the ground, looking at something.

"What is it?" asked Emma.

"The trail runs out here," responded Graham, as confused as everyone. How can a trail of someone's foot prints just disappear?

"You sure? Because I thought tracking was one of your skills," Emma said to him sarcastically.

"Just give me a second. This is my world. I got it," the sheriff responded back with no pride broken before walking away.

Emma just watched him like he was crazy and said, "Right. Sorry."

Not really. She was being sarcastic about it. Mary Margaret and Sunny walked ahead while Tate just walked beside Emma while following them. While walking together, Tate decided to talk to Emma.

"I'm a little confused about the world thing," he told her, "but last I checked, finding people was also your thing, isn't it?"

"Sure," she confirmed, "Just, people I find usually run places like Vegas. Not a lot hit the woods."

Tate nodded to what she said, agreeing to what she said. Whenever people run from jail, they would usually hit places like either New York or Vegas. It was very questioning why a coma patient would run to the woods of all places. Tate forgot about all that logic when he looked up and saw Sunny talking to Mary Margaret. It was starting to kill him that he hasn't been able to talk to her.

"What're you staring at Sunny for?" asked Emma once she saw that the boy was watching her, "Something wrong?"

At a moment like this, he would've told her something like 'mind your own business' or 'leave me alone,' but for some reason, he felt like he could trust Emma. Especially after everything she's done for him.

"Sunny's not too happy with me right now and I'm trying to make it up to her," he admitted, "I want to try and talk to her about something that could help, but I haven't been getting the opportunity."

"What happened?" Emma asked rather confused. From what she understood, they never fought.

"She was working with Mary Margaret's class at the hospital, and I snuck up behind and scared her by lifting her up," he stated.

"Ah, I see," Emma understood, but not in a good way for Tate, "Hey, Tate, did you know that when people try to scare Sunny like that, it makes her feel like she's getting kidnapped?"

And now it hit Tate like a ton of bricks. Of all the things that he never learned about Sunny, it was that. Slowly, he put his face in his hands while groaning, and then he shook his head at Emma, telling her 'no.' Emma hissed at his dilemma. No wonder he was in trouble. Before she could give him some advice, they heard a snap, like it was a twig. Everyone turned around and saw of all people, Henry running over.

"Henry, what are you doing here?" Tate asked.

"Did you find him yet?" Henry asked his biological mother, ignoring Tate's question.

" No, not yet. You shouldn't be here," she answered Henry in annoyance with his sneaky antics.

"I can help," the said boy pleaded, "I know where he's going."

"Do you now? Where?" asked Tate, and Henry answered him with no problem.

"He's looking for Ms. Blanchard."

* * *

_Peter was walking through the forest, farther and farther away from Rapunzel's tower. He felt so steamed at Rapunzel for not even giving him a chance and being such a hypocrite about leaving the tower. She's the one who talked about leaving the tower and seeing the world, so why would she blow up at him for trying to give her an opportunity?_

_Suddenly, there was an ambush. Something hit Peter on his back, making fall in pain. Before he could get up, his arms were suddenly grabbed by the men that attacked him. When he was finally sitting up, he could see the sun symbol on their armor, which meant that they were knights from Corona. He cursed at himself for getting caught so easily. Standing in front him of was a man he recognized, the general from the king and queens carriage, looking at him with a victorious grin, while holding a wanted poster of Peter._

_"__Well, well, Peter Pan in the flesh," the said general spoke with a smile still plastered on his face. Peter could only just glare at him, while the general rolled up the poster explaining, __"__So sorry about the attack, but you've always been a slick boy for your age. I couldn't have you escaping yet,"__ h__e started walking back and forth, __"__Now let's see… you're a notorious thief, it was said once that you ambushed a whole man's troupe, and the one thing I recently figured out… the Dark One's son."_

_That did it for Peter._

_"__That man lost the right to be father since he became the Dark One!" the boy shouted while struggling in the guards hold, "Never compare to someone like him!"_

_"__And just how will you stop me?" the general taunted._

_This man was just making Peter angrier by each word. Right now, he wanted nothing more than to take out his dagger and field dress him right where he stands. The only thing stopping him was his backup._

_"__The king said he wanted me to bring you to him. However," saying that, he drew out his sword with a grin of the devil, "you will already have been dead."_

_Peter's eyes started to widen. He had the opportunity to finally talk to the king and queen about Rapunzel, but this man was the only thing preventing him from doing that. Because he wants Peter dead._

_"Seeing the king is the reason I did that," he told the general honestly, "Why can't you follow that order?"_

_The general could only sigh at Peter before answering his question by asking him one. So he kneeled in front of the boy and said, "Take a good look at me, Pan. Do I seem familiar?"_

_Peter took a good look at him. He didn't seem familiar at first until he saw a scar on the side of his neck. Peter remembered the scar in a heartbeat. He remembered because he was the one who made that scar on his neck in the first place. He looked up to the general in shock._

_"Flynn?"_

_The general, or rather Flynn, lightly chuckled before saying, "I go by Eugene now, but how nice you remember me."_

_Peter remembered him, all right. His name was Flynn Ryder and he was once a wanted thief like Peter. The only difference is that between thieves, Peter proved himself to be better. The reason Flynn had that scar was because Peter cut him there to nab a sack of gold the he and Flynn stole. They both worked together to steal a some gold from King George once and Flynn nearly ran off with it, but Peter stopped him by throwing a knife to stop him, but it got him on the side of his neck. It didn't result in him dying, but it did get him arrested, King George taking the gold back with him._

_"I don't understand," the boy whispered, "How did you become a general in Corona?"_

_"It was easy," he former thief started off, standing back up, "After my months of being in prison, I simply escaped and ran to the closest kingdom I could find for help. And I found King Edwin of Corona. He offered me food, training, and before I knew it, I changed my name and I became his right hand man. A kind man, he is. Just one problem; you won't be able to see him."_

_That can't happen to Peter, not when he's this close._

_"I needed his attention," he cried out, "Why can't you let me explain myself?"_

_"Because you're the reason I've suffered in King George's prison. He is a ruthless man, and I had to be one of the prisoners that could've died in his own cell,"__ h__e kneeled in front of Peter, who started to look at Flynn in slight fear, "Because of you, I've spend months in darkness. And when I became the Corona general, I made it my goal to find the one thief that started this mess; and it was you."_

_Now Peter was starting to get terrified. Flynn wants him dead that badly. With that, Flynn stood back up and drew his sword, pointing it in front of Peter._

_"Rest in Peace, Pan."_

_Flynn started to lift his sword. Peter quickly shut his eyes and waited for the impact, when suddenly…_

_CLANK!_

_That clank made him open his eyes, and there he saw Flynn on the ground unconscious because of the last thing that he would expect to happen to him._

_Behind Flynn was a girl. A girl with long, long, long, long, long blonde hair, holding a frying pan. It was only explained right where he was; Rapunzel left her tower and saved him just before he was going to die. What she did was brave, but he was able to tell she was nervous because she was out of her tower for the first time in her life and she sees new people that were going to kill him. In fact, she was so nervous, she had her frying pan raised up like a bat and tried to seem threatening._

_"__Alright," she said to the guards, trying to seem tough, but really, she was nervous inside, "I-I'm warning you boys. Let him go or I'll… I'll… I'll hurt you the same way I did to your friend."_

_The knights simply started to laugh at Rapunzel. Peter took this as the perfect distraction to make his escape. He planted a foot on the ground and pushed down on it hard so he could flip over and kick the guard behind him. He wasn't free yet, with the other two guards holding his arms. Now that he was standing, it was easier. He just rotated his body so his arms were crisscrossing, so he could pull on them and then the guards hit their heads against each other, knocking each other out. Lifting himself up, he ran to Rapunzel and grabbed her by the hand._

_"__Let's go! Run!"_

_And they started running, but while doing that Rapunzel curiously asked, "__Who are those guys?"_

_Peter didn't want to tell her that they were knights from Corona, so he went with an alternative, "Let's just assume that they don't like me."_

_Rapunzel still wanted to know, but she was too late to ask because of an incident._

_"AH!"_

_Peter suddenly fell over in pain. Rapunzel gasped when she saw an arrow lodged in his leg. She looked down at the guards. As it turns out, Flynn wasn't hit hard enough because he was awake and holding a bow without an arrow. The only thing Rapunzel could do for Peter was lift him up and take him back to her tower._

_"You may have escaped now, Pan!" he started to shout while the teens were still running, "But I will find you! I will end your life before I let you see the eyes of the king! If it's the last thing that I do!"_

* * *

Everyone was now all together, with Henry still yapping about John Doe looking for Mary Margaret. It was honestly starting to get on everyone's nerves.

"You're the one who woke him up. You're the last one he saw. He wants to find you!"

Tate started mumbling to himself, 'somebody please shut him up.' Mary Margaret, thankfully, heard Tate and did that. Because it was really starting to get on her nerves too.

"Henry, it's not about me," she said in slight annoyance, "I just… I think he's lost and confused. He's been in a coma a long time."

"But he loves you!" he retorted to his teacher, not giving up, "You need to stop chasing him, and let him find you."

Now it was driving Emma crazy, hearing the whole thing over again. He wasn't supposed to be with them anyway.

"Kid," she said, turning around to him, "You need to go home. Where's your mom? She's going to kill me and then you…and then me again."

"Even without Henry, she'll kill you," Tate interrupted as a little joke.

Emma just picked up a rock and threw at Tate, but luckily, Tate ducked before it could hit him. He stood back up laughing before he kept walking until he could reach Sunny.

"Sunny, I need to talk to you," he said, trying to seize the opportunity again.

Sunny could only sigh at him. He was being relentless. She will hear him out sometime, but the problem was that he was trying to apologize about it in the middle of a search for an unidentified man in the woods of Storybrooke.

"Tate, now is not the time," she told him.

"Guys!"

Hearing Graham's voice made them all run, Tate slightly behind in anger for yet another interrupted chance. The minute they got to Graham, Emma and Mary Margaret pointed their flashlights to see what was wrong. And what they saw wasn't the best. They found a hospital bracelet that said 'John Doe' on a plant. But that wasn't the problem.

"Is that…" said Mary Margaret, scared to say the next word.

"Blood," responded Emma, nodding at the said woman.

This was not looking good for anyone right now. There is a hospital bracelet with a patient's blood on it. What's really making them worry is where the patient is.

* * *

_Peter and Rapunzel were back inside her tower. She was wrapping her hair around his injured leg, right where the arrow hit him. Mending it was easy, but taking the arrow out of his leg was the hard and painful part. Luckily, he wasn't bleeding as heavily as they thought he would. Good enough for Rapunzel to heal him. She suddenly stopped when she heard him hiss at the next wrap._

_"Sorry," Rapunzel apologized, "It's been a while since I've done this."_

_Peter shook his head with a smile and said, "It's alright."_

_She smiled back at him before getting back to her wrapping. Peter just kept on smiling at her. Smiling at the most bravest thing she has done._

_"I'm proud of you."_

_Confused, Rapunzel looked back up at him and said, "For what?"_

_"Coming out of your tower, saving my life," he stated in appreciation as well as being proud._

_She started to smile back and explain why she did it, "It's because you were right. I was holding myself back because of what my mother has been telling me. Everything you said made me realized that I shouldn't be afraid of what is out there. I mean, who knows? Maybe there are people who don't even know about my hair."_

_Peter chuckled slightly at what she said. She's still afraid of what others will do to her hair, but she still managed to come out of her tower for a little while. It was a good start._

_"All right, I'm done," she said finished wrapping her hair around the wound, "You ready?"_

_"I always am," he responded prepared for what will happen next._

_Rapunzel closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and finally sung her song._

_"Flower, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fates design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine"_

_Once she started singing, her hair started to glow brightly. The glow slowly started to follow to the end of her hair, glowing around the hair that was mended around Peter's leg. It didn't surprise Peter that she could do this with her hair. She did it to him about a year after they met. It did startle him at first, but he wasn't going to run away from it. If anything, he thought it was amazing. He started to feel relief once the healing started on his leg. Once she finished singing, her hair stopped glowing. She started to unwrap her hair from Peter's leg and with one look, she could see that it was all healed. She started to smile at it, proud of her work, before smiling at Peter. Peter smiled back at her, just as proud at what she did. They just kept staring at each other for a few minutes before Peter snapped out of it and stood up, coughing into his fist._

_"Well," he said rather flustered, "I should be going now. There's more people out there with money and I'm in need of some."_

_Rapunzel just rolled her eyes at him. Leave it to Peter to want to make things better by saying he was going to rob somebody. Leaving it at that, he picked up some of Rapunzel's hair and threw it out of the window for him to climb out of the tower. It wasn't until he reached out for the hair to climb that Rapunzel remembered something._

_"Peter, wait!"_

_He turned back at her confused, and all she did was walk up to him with confidence and at the same time, anxiety and said to him, "You told me about how I told you how I've been wanting out of my tower, how I've been wanting to see the world. And you were right about all of it. You gave me an opportunity, but I was too afraid to take it because my mother told me about how dangerous and ruthless the world can be. I took all of that in so much that I've never taken even a foot in the yard, let alone the forest. However, taking that one step into the forest and helping you get away from those men, it made realized how much I've been doubting myself."_

_Peter slowly started to come back inside is slight shock. Could she be saying what he thinks she's saying?_

_"Of course, I've also doubted you. You said you would protect me and you did. So I apologize for that. And to prove it to me some more, I want to accept your offer."_

_Peter's shock started to sink in little by little._

_"I want to go to Corona with you."_

_Now his shock turned into excitement. Rapunzel is finally taking up what he said about Corona. He started laughing while running over to Rapunzel, hugging her and then lifting her up and spinning her around, making her laugh along with him. After only a few turns, Peter finally put her down with a smile._

_"Peter," she said, still laughing, "what was that?"_

_"I couldn't help myself," he almost yelled out, "I was too excited. We're going to Corona together!"_

_"Calm down. We're not going now," she pointed out._

_"Yes, I know. Not now. Sorry," he said, calming down a bit, "When do you think we'll go?"_

_"That's what I want to tell you," she said before telling him her plan, "As I said, next month is my birthday. I'll tell mom what I want and she'll go get it. That will be enough time to go there and back."_

_Peter nodded and said, "That may work."_

_"It better work, because that's the only plan I have," Rapunzel laughed, "Now you have to go before she gets back any minute now. Go. Go!"_

_With that, he went to her hair to climb down with a big smile on his face. Before he started to climb down, he turned back to her to throw out a comment, "I'm very excited about this, Punz!"_

_She could only laugh at him while he climbs back down. Secretly, she was excited too. Yet at the same time, she was nervous about stepping further into the world. Even so, she wasn't going to doubt Peter. He said he was going to protect her, and she wasn't going to doubt him about that again. It was time she believed in him._

* * *

All six people have been searching through the wood for some time, but they still haven't found anything. They've just been following the same trail ever since they found the hospital bracelet and nothing else. It wasn't until they reached the river that something happened. They know that because when they reached to river, Graham came to a stop.

"Where is he? Can you see him?" asked Mary Margaret to the sheriff.

"The trail dies at the water line," he responded in confusion.

That was very bad. If the trail stops there, then he must've crossed the water or something. They all just kept moving their flashlights around, hoping he was close by. Unfortunately, he was. But it wasn't good.

_**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"**_

Everyone quickly turned to Sunny, for it was her scream they heard. When they turned to her, she looked absolutely terrified. She dropped her flashlight, her eyes were widened in fear, and her hands were covering her mouth. Tate immediately ran over to her to calm her down. The minute his hands were on her, he could feel her shaking like a leaf.

"Sunny, relax," the boy said to soothe his friend, "What's wrong?"

With a shaky finger, she pointed towards what made her scream. Following her finger, Tate pointed his flashlight to what scared her. In fact, what Sunny pointed at scared everybody; John Doe laying on his side in the river. It was a sight to see, but it didn't scare anyone like it did Mary Margaret. She was startled enough to drop her flashlight, running to him yelling 'oh, my god.' Emma and Graham followed her, Graham calling for help while Henry, Sunny and Tate stayed behind, Tate keeping his arms wrapped around a frightened Sunny. The others were quick enough to carry John Doe out of the water. Once they set him down, Mary Margaret was the keenest on wanting him to wake up.

"No, no, no, no, no! No, no, no! I found you!"

No one knew what that was about, but either way, he's still unconscious. It wasn't really helping anyone, not even Sunny. Or Henry, for that matter.

"Is he okay?" asked Henry in a worried and scared voice.

Hearing the boy, Emma ran right up to him and hugged him, making sure he didn't see the guy. Mary Margaret couldn't take it anymore and performed CPR. However, once she performed mouth to mouth, the minute her lips touched his, it turned into a real kiss. That wasn't the strange part of it though. The strange part was that when she removed her lips from his, John Doe was suddenly coughing out the water that filled his lungs, signifying that he was officially awake, and the first thing he saw was Mary Margaret's smiling, relieved face and whispered, "You saved me."

Mary Margaret was smiling the whole time, happy that he was alive. She wasn't the only one who was happy.

Henry was smiling in happiness and said, "She did it. She did it! She woke him up."

"Yeah, kid. She did," Emma could only say it, but not believe it.

"Oh, thank god," said Sunny, laying her head in Tate's shoulder in relief.

Tate was so surprised that Sunny was laying her head on his shoulder, but honestly, he didn't mind it. All he could feel from just that was something warm, something comforting, and something relaxing. The only thing he did was run his hand through her hair and repeated it a couple of times until they heard the paramedics. Now everyone was at peace, now that they know John Doe will be just fine.

* * *

Dr. Whale and the nurses all wheeled John Doe into the ICU as fast as they could, the others close behind them. Unfortunately, one of the nurses closed the doors before any of them could go into the ICU. All they could do was watch in worry for the men. If anything, they were hoping he was alright. The only thing that stopped their thoughts was a voice.

"David!"

A woman's voice. They all turned around to see a blond women running by them and into the ICU room with the doctor and John Doe, or David, as he was called. Dr. Whale kept telling her she wasn't supposed to be in the room, but she didn't want to leave yet, so Dr. Whale just move her to the other side of the room. Meanwhile, everyone was watching the women in confusion, no one more then Mary Margaret.

"Who is that?" The said woman asked.

"His wife."

They all turned around to see that the other voice came from Regina. They noticed that she had a smirk that could only mean she had something to do with it, but not in a good way. Inwardly, Sunny thought she did.

* * *

_"... Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine"_

_Rapunzel was having her hair brushed once again. By her mother. She doesn't even know that her wrinkles are disappearing and the grey in her hair went back to it's original charcoal black. She smiled at the fact that she was young again, and as far as she was concerned, Rapunzel was going to stay with for as long as she's alive. However, still acting like her mother, she has to act like one._

_"How did your day go, flower?" She asked in a false caring voice, but Rapunzel never noticed. She just stared at the fireplace smiling, thinking about Peter and the trip. It was almost her chance of freedom._

_"Just the usual, mother," Rapunzel answered with the smile still on her face, "The usual daily line-up."_

* * *

_Peter was walking around the woods to the cave he slept in with a smile. He and Rapunzel are going to Corona. He can show her why she needs to go with him there. Hopefully, he isn't wrong. And hopefully, the king will know her as well._

_"Well, aren't you in a happy mood," came a familiar voice._

_Peter quickly turned around to see who said that. He really wish he didn't because of all the people he turned to see, sitting on a boulder, it was the Dark one himself. And also his father, Rumpelstiltskin._

_"I was," the boy said flatly, "but then you ruined it."_

_He turned back around to continue walking, but Rumpelstiltskin started to follow him._

_"I can tell from your look that it probably had to do with a certain girl," he said with absolutely no tact at all._

_Peter turned back around with his dagger, charged to his father and shoved him against a tree with the dagger against his neck. His father didn't seem frightened. He just kept his same old madman smile on his face. Peter just looked at him like a mad dog._

_"What are you talking about?" he growled._

_"You've gotten a little faster since I last saw you," stated the dark one, getting off subject, "That's a good accomplishment-"_

_"Explain. Now," his son growled out cutting him off, obviously not wanting to waste any more time._

_"Ah, ah, ah," He said in a singsong voice, waving his finger at Peter, "Remove the knife and then we'll talk."_

_Peter really didn't want to remove the knife. If anything, he wanted to shove it even further into his neck. However, if he wanted to know if his father meant Rapunzel, he had no choice but to oblige. He moved his knife away with a glare while his father never dropped his smile._

_"Now speak," he spoke in a demanding tone to his father, "What girl did you see?"_

_"I think it's quite obvious what I meant,"_ _h__e started circling around Peter while explaining, "I saw you get captured by those guards. I was just about to see what I could do to help, but I couldn't because you were rescued by a girl,"_ o_nce he was behind Peter, he leaned into his sons ear, "A girl with blonde hair, long enough to wrap around Queen... Regina's... castle."_

_SWIPE!_

_Peter swiftly swung his arm with the dagger in his hand, hoping to slice off Rumpelstiltskins jaw, but he disappeared before Peter could get one cut on his face. Peter was looking around to see if he was still here, because he had an urge to go back to the tower and get to Rapunzel._

_"I must say,"_ _Peter turned around and found Rumpelstiltskin back against the tree, "She's quite a pretty one. And hair like that is hard to come by on a girl."_

_Peter could only glare harder at each word. The last thing he wants to hear from his father is anything about Rapunzel. So he lifted his dagger and, in a demanding voice, said, "You stay away from her or so help me-"_

_"Now, now," he cut off Peter, somewhat gently, "Calm down. Her life or hair mean nothing to me."_

_Peter was confused. If he wasn't after either of those, what does he want?_

_"Then why are you here?" he asked, "What do you want with her?"_

_"I seem to have understood that she lives in a tower that she has never left until she went to find you," he started his explanation, while pacing around Peter, " She has a fear of her hair getting cut off, which I still don't understand. And she has a very strict mother. I also understand that you are taking her to a neighboring kingdom, thinking that she is the lost princess."_

_Now Peter had to glare even harder. His ways of things are getting on his nerves._

_"So what? You want something valuable if it's proven that she is?" he asked, still feeling displeased at the man._

_"Absolutely not," his father answered while waving his finger again, "As nice as it sounds, I have a castle of my own. Besides, it does seem to me that you care about this girl deeply. And one of my intentions when I became a father to you and Bae was to make you happy. So what I am offering you is some help to get you to Corona. And the price… is a simple 'Thank you, father.'"_

_Peter wasn't believing him; not after everything he's done. So he walked right up to his face and told his father his answer, "I'm going to tell you something, Dark One. My feelings to someone are none of your concern. And do you really think I'm going to let you do me any favors? When I was taken out of Neverland for a while and I saw how much you've changed, I knew I couldn't trust you anymore. When I was in Neverland and found Bae, he told me how you broke his promise that you would never leave him. Obviously, you lied to him since he's been with me on an island where we never age for the past 300 years. Anytime someone makes one mistake, you won't hesitate to break any hearts once they're dead. You've spend the last couple of centuries proving to people that you're no coward when you could've found a way to get us back home. You couldn't even hold yourself to that promise. As far as I'm concerned, you can keep your magic. You can only help by staying away from her and the rest of my friends. Most of all, stay away from me."_

_With that, Peter was finally able to walk away without his father stopping him. After seeing him as the Dark One and everything Baelfire said about him, there was no way he was going to trust him with anything, not even with Rapunzel. Rumpelstiltskin could only watch his son in despair. He really wanted to help his son, and right now there was no helping him anytime soon. Despite that, he wasn't going to give up. He's lost Baelfire, he was not going to lose Peter._

* * *

"His name is David Nolan. And that's his wife, Kathryn. And the joy on her face, well, it's put me in quite the forgiving mood."

Regina says she feels forgiving, but that smile on her face says something else. Something about what she did seemed a little wicked and truthfully, Emma didn't like it. Neither did Tate nor Sunny for that matter. That wasn't what Regina cared about though. The only thing she could do next was look at Henry in anger.

"We'll talk about your insubordination later. Do you know what insubordination means?" Henry shook his head, "It means you're grounded," Henry just slumped in his seat. Tate, who was in the chair next to him, patted his shoulder saying 'Hang in there, kiddo' before standing up and walking over to Sunny, who was standing next to Emma.

"Okay. _Now_ can we talk?" asked Tate, pleading to get it all over with without _another _interruption, "We're not going to get a better moment then this."

"Yeah, I know," she said in a reasoning tone, "Come on."

She took his hand and dragged him to the hallway, so they could talk about it alone. Once they went into the hallway to talk about it alone, they stopped where are and Sunny finally stood in front of Tate with her arms crossed and said to him, "Okay. Talk."

Tate just looked her in the eye and finally explained, "I'm really sorry I scared you yesterday. Emma just told me that scaring makes you feel like you're about to be kidnapped. That was probably the only thing about you that I didn't know about. So I really am sorry. And to prove it, I tried to buy you a present; a peace offering, in a way," Sunny raised her eyebrows in curiosity. Tate actually tried to _buy_ a present. Last time he got her something, Graham had to confiscate it because Tate didn't pay for it, "So I went to find something in Mr. Gold's antique shop," That made Sunny's eye widen in shock. Tate went to Mr. Gold's shop of all places? Why would he go there? He's always been telling Sunny how much he creeps him out, "And I did. The only thing is, instead of money, Mr. Gold made me work out a deal with him. In order to get what I wanted, I'll have to work around the shop with him and of all things... he told me to move in with him at his house."

That really caught Sunny off-guard. He was getting her an apology gift, but the price to it was to stay with Mr. Gold. Honestly, to Sunny, that sounds like a better deal. It would mean less worry about Tate in the hut and finally getting a good night's sleep. Besides, it was nice to know that Mr. Gold was another person offering Tate a home.

"But Sunny, I don't know if I can do it," he spoke honestly and anxiously, "I really don't like this man, but I don't know what else to do."

Sunny just smiled and told him what to do, "You want to make it up to me that much?"

"More than anything," he pleaded.

That made Sunny smile more, "I don't need a present. But there is something you can do," Tate just stood there, ready to hear her out. He was willing to do anything for her, "Tell Mr. Gold you don't need the present, but I do want you to move in with him," Except that.

"Sunny, there is no way-"

"That's what I want from you," she said, cutting him off, not wanting to hear another excuse, "Tate, for you to finally stay in real home so I don't have to keep worrying about you, that's the only thing I've been wanting. I know there's something about Gold that scares you, but he's the only one outside of me offering you a better place to stay. You tell me that you can handle yourself in that hut, even on cold nights, but the times I had to take care of you while you were sick tells me otherwise. You staying someplace warm is good enough for me and you and Gold is giving you that. At least, think about that, hotshot."

With that, she left him to think about it. Obviously with the 'hotshot' nickname, it means she forgives him, but if he wants to stay any closer to her, he has to stay with his least favorite person in Storybrooke. So he just stood there and thought of the good stuff and bad stuff to living with Gold. The cons to it is that he was offered a home from the most hated man in Storybrooke, he's always looking at Tate like he wants something from him, and Tate wouldn't have as much time with Sunny as he usually does. On the other hand, he was offered a home, Sunny would not have to worry anymore, he would have a job, and he would have a comfortable good nights sleep. And the verdict is...

Sometimes, Tate hates it when Sunny is right.

* * *

Mr. Gold was sitting in the comfort of his own home, reading a book, while drinking some tea. As he was taking another sip, the doorbell rang. It was odd to him as to why someone would be at his house so late at night, but he was reluctant to answer. Grabbing his cane and slowly standing up off his dining table, he limped over to the door. However, once he opened the door, he was surprised to see Tate at the door. He seemed a little hesitant about something before he had the courage to speak up.

"I'm sorry I'm here so late, but..." his voice sounded like he really was hesitant about something, but he had something to say, "The truth is, I talked to Sunny and I don't need that music box anymore."

Gold was deflated at that, but he didn't show it.

"But..." Tate said while adjusting a back pack, which Gold had just noticed he had on. He looked down and also noticed that he had a bag in his left hand. He looked up at Tate in slight hope and confusion. All of that could mean one thing, "Is that hospitality offer still available?"

And it was. Gold was filled with some happiness. One of his sons is finally that much closer to him. Granted, he doesn't know who Gold is, or who _he_ is for that matter, but as long as he is finally asking for help, that was good enough for him.

"Yes," He finally answered with a whisper, "Yes, of course. Come in, come in. Hurry now."

Tate hurried in before he could say anything else. Before any more cold wind or anything unlucky happened, Gold immediately shut the door.

* * *

Back at Mary Margaret's apartment, Sunny was sitting on the couch, reading a book. That is, she was trying to read it, but she kept looking back and forth between the book and Mary Margaret, who was sitting on the stairs, fiddling with her ring. Sunny's been worried about since she met Kathryn. She could tell she was starting to believe Henry and was beginning to like David. Ever since she found out he was married, she's been really down about it. She's been that way for a couple of hours and it was starting to worry Sunny a bit. Her thoughts were finished the minute she heard the door knock.

"It's okay, Mary," said Sunny standing up, "I'll get it," Hearing that made Mary Margaret sit back down. When Sunny opened the door, it was who she was not expecting it to be, "Um... Evening, Emma," Hearing Emma's name made Mary Margaret come down her stairs to see of it was her.

"Sorry to bother you two so late," she said hesitantly, which confused the two girls because Emma's normally very confident, "Is that spare room still available?"

They were surprised to hear Emma say that. Last they heard, she wasn't the roommate type. Still, Mary Margaret started to smile and looked to Sunny to see what she thought. Sunny smiled and shrugged to Mary Margaret, telling her 'why not?' With that settled, they both nodded and moved out of Emma's way, inviting their new roommate.

* * *

Slowly, but surely, Gold was coming down the stairs and into the living room, giving Tate the information he needs.

"Alright, Tate. The spare room should be done in a couple of days. I hope you don't mind the couch unti-" He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence once he saw Tate.

He was fast asleep on the couch just like that, and this time, he wasn't curled up from the cold. He was actually on a warm and comfortable couch. It honestly warmed Gold's heart that he was sleeping in his home like the good old days. Worried that he might still freeze over night, he grabbed the blanket on top of the couch and placed it over Tate, hoping it would make him more comfortable. Doing that made Gold realize that he was actually taking care of his son like he used to. It honestly brought silent tears to his eyes as he kneeled down next to his sons head, running his hand through his hair like he did when Peter was a little boy. He was so happy that he really was that much closer to bringing his children back to him.

"Good night, Peter."

* * *

**FINALLY! Sorry this took a while. I took some time to organize the flashbacks before I got started, because there was a lot and I needed to get the time frames right before it ended up getting confusing. Besides, I kept having writers block for this chapter. Episode 3 was hard to do… Plus, school started, so it will be a while before I update. I also wanted to hurry and finish before I ended up getting real busy, so sorry if it seems a little rushed.**

**A/N about the chapter: For Peter getting his name Peter 'Pan,' I thought of the pan flute because I've read that Peter Pan's name was originally made because he could play the pan flute, so I thought it would be a good banditry alias. Another thing; I was originally thinking of making Tate and Sunny kiss in this, but then I thought 'Nah. It's too early for that. I'll give it a few more chapters. Maybe at least one argument.'**

**On the bright side, I figured out how the cover image works. My new necklace was the inspiration, so I used that for my cover image. Hope you like it! Later, Gators!**


	4. The Price of Gold

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Once Upon a Time' or the Rapunzel from Tangled. I just own Sunny and Tate.**

* * *

Sunny was walking to Granny's restaurant to work on her laundry there. There was one at Mary Margaret's apartment, but there was too much laundry, so Sunny thought it would go quicker to do half of the laundry at Granny's. The only thing different is that she was walking there with a big smile on her face. Things were looking up in Storybrooke; Emma's moving in, Tate has a home, Regina hasn't bothered them in almost a whole week; things are better than ever.

She finally snapped out of it enough to see the restaurant and go around the back to the laundry room. However, once she went in, she saw the last person she expected to see standing by the washer; Ashley Boyd.

"Ashley?"

Ashley turned around quickly, hoping it wasn't someone she didn't want to see, but sighed in relief when she saw that it was Sunny.

"Sunny," she said in a more calming voice, "You scared me."

"Sorry," she apologized, "I just needed to do some laundry. Mary Margaret and I had a lot of clothes to wash, so I decided to ease up the load, doing some here."

Ashley nodded in understanding. Sunny went over to the other washer and dry and filled the washer with whites. Before she put in the detergent, she heard heels snapping on the floor that started getting louder, meaning it was getting closer to the laundry room. It was revealed to be Emma, looking to be in a bad mood.

"Sunny, can I put my shirts in there?" the said woman asks in annoyance.

"Sure," Sunny shrugged, "Go crazy."

Emma wasted no time taken off her shirt before taking off her undershirt and putting them in the washer, by throwing them like an angry person throwing a glass ball. Then she went to the hooks and yanked a random shirt from the hook. Sunny noticed her angry and really wanted Emma to relax.

"Emma, calm down," she tried to soothe, "You're gonna kill the shirt pulling it like that."

"I have someone else in mind," growled Emma without even looking at Sunny. It took just that for Sunny to figure out that she was talking about Regina.

"Oh, no, no, no, no!"

The girls looked over to Ashley to see what she was so frantic about. All she could see was her holding pink sheets.

"Something wrong, Ashley?" asked Sunny.

"The sheets. They're uh… They're pink," she responded rather timidly.

Now Sunny understood. They were probably white when Ashley put them in.

"You try bleach?" said Emma, sounding rude, and Sunny wasn't gonna have that.

"Emma," she called.

Emma looked to Sunny annoyed, but Sunny walked over to Ashley with Emma's eyes following. Then Sunny turned around and looked at Emma in the eyes while she moved Ashley's pink sheets, revealing that she was stressing because she's pregnant.

"Oh," the woman said understanding.

Sunny nodded at Emma, glad that she finally understood.

"At any rate, is something wrong, Ashley?" asked Sunny as she walked back to the washing machine, "You seem more worried than usual."

"Last night, I felt contractions and the doctor said that the baby could come any day now," She explained while rubbing her pregnant stomach, almost frantically.

Sunny nodded, looking a little sympathetic at Ashley. She is way too young to have this kid alone. Especially, since her boyfriend left her.

"Well, that's great," Emma threw in without thinking about what Ashley just said.

How Emma can tell when someone is lying and not anything else is beyond Sunny. The washer was finally beeping meaning that the clothes were done. While she was putting them in the dryer, she heard Ashley explain more.

"It's just that, um, when the… When the baby comes, no one thinks that I can do this," she said a little more upset, "No one thinks I can do anything. Maybe they're right."

That broke Sunny's heart. She never once thought that way about Ashley. It's not that Sunny didn't think that she could do it. She just thinks that Ashley is too young to be a single mom. That's why she offered some help if Ashley needed it.

"Ashley, you know that's not what I-"

"Screw 'em," interrupted Emma, cutting off the Sunny.

Both Ashley and Sunny looked to Emma in confusion. Sunny looked a little more confused than Ashley.

"What?" asked Ashley.

"Screw them. How old are you?" Emma asked back.

"Nineteen," answered Ashley

"I was eighteen."

Sunny was surprised. Emma had Henry when she was eighteen? Emma didn't pay attention to her though. Right now, she was talking some sense to Ashley.

"When… When you had a kid?" asked Ashley.

"Yeah," The woman answered before explaining, "I know what it's like. Everyone loves to tell you what you can and can't do, especially with a kid. But ultimately, whatever you're considering doing or giving up, the choice is yours."

Ashley could just think while rubbing her stomach again. Sunny always thought that might've been a nervous habit of Ashley's since she got pregnant.

"It's not exactly what you might think it is," Ashley finally said.

"It never is," said Emma, like some kind of expert, "People are going to tell you who you are your whole life. You just got to punch back and say, 'no, this is who I am.' You want people to look at you differently? Make them. If you want to change things, you're going to have to go out there and change them yourself, because there are no fairy godmothers in this world."

Ashley was looking at Emma overwhelmed. Because no one has ever said anything like that to her before. In fact, because she was pregnant hardly anyone in Storybrooke has helped her out at all. She was so grateful. Meanwhile, Sunny was starting to look at Emma like she might have a split personality disorder. One minute she's in a bad mood, the next she's helping someone. Still, it's good to know that she has Ashley's back. Henry was right; having Emma in Storybrooke was a good thing to have happened after all.

* * *

The next day, Regina was looking in front of a mirror applying her make-up. While she was doing that, she was also talking to Henry while waiting for Sunny to show up.

"I know you think otherwise," said Regina, applying lipstick, "but I don't enjoy these Saturday city council meetings. Sometimes, they're just unavoidable."

As she finished applying her lipstick, she heard someone knock on the door. She put on a smile and answered the door. However, when she opened the door, her smile dropped when she saw it was not Sunny at the door. Instead, it was Tate.

"Morning, 'Gina," he greeted with more of a smirk, then a smile, "Where's the baby I'm sitting?"

Regina was about to close the door, but Tate already walked right inside. Henry broke out into a smile when he saw it was Tate who walked in.

"Hey, Tate," the said boy greeted before lifting his hand up.

"What's up, Henry?" Tate greeted back with a smile while high-fiving the kid, then took a sit next to him. Meanwhile, Regina walked right over to them, looking very displeased at Tate.

"What are you doing here?" she growled, "Sunny was supposed to watch Henry."

"She got called into work at the art store," he answered with the smirk still on his face, "so she asked me to take her place for the day."

"Well, why didn't she call me first?" Regina asked in a demanding tone.

"I told her I would," Tate answered again.

"But you didn't," Henry pointed out.

"Oops," he shrugged, making Henry laugh.

Henry knew that Tate really can be trustworthy enough to call. The real reason that he didn't was because he wanted to get a kick out of Regina when she saw that it was him coming instead of Sunny. Henry stopped laughing once he saw that mad look on Regina's face. Sure enough, the last person she would have watch over Henry was Tate. Part of it was because he's a criminal, the other part was because he was Peter Pan. Checking the time, she knew she didn't have any to argue.

"I'd hurry if I were you, mayor, or you'll be late," he teased, making her glare at him. Unfortunately, he was right. Because of it, she had no choice, but to let him do it.

"Okay, fine," she gave in, "You're better than nothing. But you ARE to obey the rules if you're going to watch Henry. Is that clear?"

All Tate did was salute and say, "Scouts honor."

She rolled her eyes before focusing on Henry, "Now, Henry, you know the rules."

"Yes on homework, no on TV, and stay inside," said Henry stated the rules like the back of his hand.

Tate's smirk dropped from hearing those rules. It sounded more like a prison than a house with those rules.

"Good boy," then she leaned down to his level to make something perfectly clear, "Under no circumstance do you leave this house."

"You mean, don't see my mom," corrected Henry, because he knew that was the real reason.

Kid was good. Exactly one of the reasons Tate liked him. Regina, on the other hand stood back up looking unhappy.

"She's not your mother," she stated, sounding annoyed about Emma, "She's just a woman passing through."

It was Tate's turn to roll his eyes before she kept going, "Now, do as I say, or there will be consequences," Regina turned to Tate, "That goes for you, too, Clyde," Tate could only shrug at her. She never bothered him, so why now? Regina finally walked away with a few remaining words, "I'll be back at five sharp."

The minute she walked out the door, Tate got up and walked over to look out the window to see that Regina was just pulling out. Seeing that made him smirk again and sit back down on a dining chair, across from Henry. He was smirking at Henry, while Henry was smirking back, knowing exactly what Tate had in mind.

"You're not going to make me stay in the house," asked Henry, shaking his head, "are you?"

"Not for a second," he shook his head back, making them both laugh,

"Now get going. Spend some time with Emma while you're still alive."

Henry wasted no time grabbing his backpack and running to the door, grabbing his jacket and thanking Tate along the way, "Thanks, Tate. I owe you one."

"Two, actually," the teen corrected, "You still owe me for your field trip to Boston."

Henry nodded with a 'Right' before closing the door. Tate could only just smile at the kid. The reason he liked Henry so much was because he didn't judge him too quickly. Henry was one of the very few people who got to know the real him rather than judge him based on his actions. It made Tate feel like he had another friend.

* * *

Back at Mary Margaret's apartment, she made lunch for Emma and Sunny. Sunny was getting ready for work while Emma started to unpack her boxes.

"I'm so glad my stuff is here," she said as Mary walked over to Emma and gave her her plate of food, which she just noticed, "Oh, thanks."

Mary nodded in return while looking at the boxes. Sunny doing the same thing while putting on her apron. They noticed that Emma did not have a lot of things, "So, that's all your stuff?"

"What do you mean?" the said woman asked.

"Did you put the rest in storage?" Sunny responded in question.

Emma shook her head, "No, this is all of it. I'm not sentimental."

Emma did not sound thrilled saying that. Mary noticed that and tried to lighten up the mood, "Well, it must make things easier when you have to move."

And it did, but only a little. Sunny was done getting ready, but then she looked at her watch and saw how early she was. She thought of this as a good moment to kill some time.

"Well, Emma, do you need any help?," she offered," I still have over an hour until my shift starts."

"No, I got it," Emma shook her head at Sunny, "Thanks, anyway."

Sunny nodded before there was a knock on the door. She walked over to see who it was. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see that it was Mr. Gold.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Blanchard," he greeted.

It took her but only a second to find her words, "Hey, Mr. Gold. Is something wrong? Is Tate okay?"

"Oh, yes, yes," he said rather quick yet reassuringly, "He's fine. He should be at the mayor's house by now."

Sunny nodded approvingly. Tate is there exactly when he should be, so he's starting to shape up. He's honestly been a little different lately. Working hard, doing what he is told, and most surprisingly, he is listening to what gold tells him instead of telling him off. So far, he has not been complaining about staying with Gold. That was a good sign.

"Then what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Is Miss Swan around by any chance?" he asked back.

Fortunately, she did not have to get Emma, because at the sound of her name, she walked right up to the door. She was rather surprised as well to see the man she met over a week ago.

"Hi, my name's Mr. Gold," he introduced, shaking her hand, "We met briefly on your arrival."

"I remember," She told him. She also remember his name by Sunny telling her that he was the man that Tate moved in with.

"Good," he nodded, "I have a proposition for you, Miss Swan. I, uh… I need your help. I'm looking for someone."

"Really? Um…"

She really could talk to him, but not with Sunny and Mary Margaret in the same room. Luckily for them, the girls got the message.

"You know what? I'm going to go jump in the bath," leaving it quickly at that, Mary Margaret walked away.

"And I'm going to go on a walk before my shifts starts," and leaving it at THAT, Sunny walked out the door.

She was actually thinking of thanking Mr. Gold for having Tate live with him, but she was going to have to do that some other time. As she walked down the stairs, she noticed someone coming up. She stopped that person from going up any further once she saw that it was Henry.

"Whoa, hold it right there," she said while catching the boy by the arm, "Henry, what are you doing here? Regina's Saturday meeting is today. You're supposed to be at home."

"I know I am," he answered, "but I wanted to spend some time with Emma."

He tried to go up again, but Sunny grabbed his arm. Again, "Even though she probably told you not to leave the house and you should've at least have Tate with you?" she said sternly and emphasizing each word, "Where is he, anyway?"

"Back at the house," he answered impatiently, wanting to get to Emma, "He's keeping a lookout in case mom comes home early."

Now he really went up the next flight of stairs, and Sunny didn't even stop him because she was in shock from what Henry just told her. Apparently, he has not changed that much. Finally getting over her state of shock, she rushed downstairs while taking out her cell phone and dialed Regina's house number. While it was ringing, she reached the outside of the building and looked around to make sure Regina was not around. She noticed that she was in the clear at the same time Tate answered the call.

"Mayor Mills' house, who also grows really juicy apples," he said, answering the phone with a mouth full of apple.

"It's me, sitter," Sunny growled into the phone.

Tate stopped himself from taking another bite once he heard that it was Sunny on the line. And from the sound of it, she was even less happy than when he tried to scare her before that search for David.

"You saw Henry, didn't you?" he asked rather sheepishly.

"He was in the apartment complex on my way out," she said half-sarcastic and half angry, "How could I not? What is he even doing there?"

"Henry's just going to spend some time with Emma, a responsible adult, and she'll have him back before five when Regina comes home," the teen boy retorted.

"Not the point, Tate," Sunny was now starting to speed walk to her job while talking on the phone in anger, "You were supposed to watch him."

"I was watching Henry," he pointed out, "I watched him leave the house."

Sunny couldn't take it anymore and moved the phone away from her so Tate wouldn't hear her groan in frustration. Unfortunately, he did and he cringed at it. He was in trouble now.

"Tate, you have to do something about this. If Regina finds out about this, you'll go back to jail for neglecting Henry, she'll fire me as his babysitter, Henry will be grounded till he goes off to college, and she'll find an excuse to go after Emma," Sunny said it all so fast, it was amazing she didn't stop to catch her breath.

"Sunny, Sunny, calm down," Tate reassured in a soothing tone, "Emma's the reason Henry's over there; he wants to be with his real mother. You know I let him go to Boston to find something I could never have and I was willing to do it again. Henry has an opportunity to see his mother while he still can. You and I never did. Think about it; if you found your mother, would you leave it alone or meet her for the first time?"

What Tate said struck a chord with Sunny. Honestly, Sunny has thought about what would've happened if she met her mother. Because she doesn't even remember how she lost her mother. If that's the case, she could still be alive. Henry's real mom is alive, so he should get to know her while she's staying in town.

"You know how you hate it when I'm right?" she asked Tate.

"Yes," he confirmed, "Why?"

"Vice versa," she retorted

Tate smiled to himself. He finally got through to Sunny. She wasn't finished yet.

"Just make sure Henry's there before Regina," she said.

"You have my word," he swore, like he did to himself when he took the job.

"Your word better be legit this time," she said seriously, "I'm going to work. Take care, hotshot."

"You too, Picasso," he teased back.

Now that made Sunny laugh before she hung up. His nicknames for her were always something that had to do with art. Moving passed that, she really hopes he keeps his word and has Henry before five.

* * *

Sunny was now at the hospital. There was ups and downs to putting away supplies like scissors and exacto-knives. The least someone can do is wrap the tops of those knives or at least deliver them in sealed packages. She was lucky to not have any stitches, but unlucky to have a cut like that.

"Okay, Sunny," said a nurse, who finished wrapping her hand, "You're done. If I were you, I'd consider wearing gloves next time you stock those knives at the art store."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Sunny answered while checking out the nurse's handy work.

"At any rate," she said, writing on her clipboard, "there wasn't a lot of blood, so a transfusion isn't needed. The rest of your vital signs are okay, but you should come back if you start getting dizzy within the week. Other than that, everything's okay."

"Good," said Sunny, jumping off of the bed, "so I can go?"

She honestly wasn't that comfortable with hospitals either; it wasn't because of that fear of death thing like Tate, but the smell of all the medicine was uncomforting.

"Yeah," the nurse confirmed, "Just sign out at the front desk and you'll be good to go."

"Perfect. Thanks, Lucy."

With that, she tried to rush out of the hospital. By tried, it means that something stopped, and that something with Ashley in the maternity ward with Emma and Henry. If Ashley was in there, it could only mean one thing; Ashley just had her baby. Worried, Sunny dashed right into the room.

"Guys?" she said, making everyone turn to her, "Is everything okay?"

Emma just smiled at Sunny and said, "It's better, actually."

Sunny smiled at that, knowing that Emma meant that the baby was okay. She actually wanted to see what the baby looked like, so she walked further into the room to see Ashley holding a baby in pink blanket, which means that the baby is a girl. One sight of her and Sunny could not hold back smile. It had to be one of the most beautiful babies she's ever seen. The moment was over when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Not bothering to see who called, she picked up her phone.

"Yolo," she answered.

"Where's Henry?"

The question came a bit too sudden for Sunny. It was someone with a British accent talking in a panic. She then moved the phone to see that the caller was Tate before moving it back to her ear.

"He's right here with me and Emma," she answered, "What's wrong?"

"What do you think?" he asked like she had to be joking, "Did you forget he had to be home before five? Regina's probably on her way home. Henry's got less than half an hour to get back!"

Now Sunny started to remember. In a panic, she looked to Henry and Emma, "Emma, its Tate. Regina will home any minute."

Emma suddenly remembered that Henry had to get home, "Oh, no. We better go, kid. Thanks, Sunny."

Sunny just nodded at Emma before they rushed out of the hospital. Hopefully, they'll make it in time before Regina gets there.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tate was pacing around the foyer, waiting for Henry in anxiety. He looked at his watch again and it read 4:58. Tate was getting nervous by the minute. If Henry doesn't get home soon, Graham will not hesitate to toss him back in the jail cell. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door open and saw Henry running inside.

"She's pulling up," he quickly told the teen.

Tate was afraid of that. He got Henry by the arm and ran to the stairs, "Come on. Hurry up."

They ran right up the stairs, but in the process, one of Henry's shoes fell off.

"Leave it," he told the boy, who almost went to get it back, "We've got to move."

Henry listened to Tate and just kept moving.

"Henry!"

That was not a good sign for Henry and Tate. Luckily for them, they just made it to Henry's room. Henry ran in while Tate gently closed the door. Henry just tossed his backpack and his jacket to the other side of the bed.

"Henry?"

Tate tossed him some random book and Henry caught it while getting on the bed. Tate just grabbed some comic and flipped it to a random page before sitting down.

"What did I tell you?"

Henry took off his other shoe before flipping the book to a random page.

"Do not…"

Regina came right in looking annoyed, but not from Emma.

"…leave your shoes lying around on the stairs."

She lifted the shoe that accidently slipped off his foot.

"Someone could get hurt."

She tossed his shoe on the bed before looking at Tate, not so annoyed, but not so pleased either. It took her a minute to say what she had to say, but she was more annoyed with it than the shoes.

"Okay," she started off, "so I guess since nothing's broken and there hasn't been any police involved… I suppose you did an okay job watching Henry."

Tate started to smirk at her, knowing that it must've hurt for her to praise him.

"Don't let it go to your head," she sternly said to him, "I'm still not making you an emergency babysitter for my son."

"We'll see," he shrugged, keeping that smirk on his face.

Regina started to glare at him. Even as Tate, Peter still had ways of ticking her off.

"Don't test me, Mr. Childs," she told him slowly, "You watched Henry today, but I want Sunny to see to it that she calls me first. With that being said, I'll escort you out."

With that, Regina walked out and Tate followed her slowly, winking at Henry along the way, then taking a deep breath of relief that everything went as planned. However, once he made it to the bottom of the stairs, Regina stopped him with an evil look in her eyes.

"I don't know what really happened here," she told him, "but I will get to the bottom of it."

Tate could only keep his smirk up, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't take me for a fool, Mr. Childs," she ordered, "Do you really expect me to think that everything was really that quiet since I left?"

Tate could only shrug and say, "What can I say? I have a calming personality."

And he walked away to the door, but not without Regina following him. Once he got out the door, Regina said the rest of what she had to say, "I'm not quite finished yet."

Sighing, he turned back to her.

"I know Sunny may have asked you to take her place and watch Henry today, but like it or not, this will be the last time it happens," she ordered.

Tate rolled his eyes with that smirk on his face. "And how do you know that?"

Regina put up a smirk of her own and straight, "Because you will refuse the next time it happens. If I find out she called you to take her place again and I see you in the same room with Henry, I will find a replacement of my own."

Tate's smirk slowly decided to drop from a look of confidence into a look of shock. He knew exactly what she meant by that.

"Regina," he started in disbelief, "if I hadn't known any better, I would think you're telling me to stay away from Henry."

That look on Regina's face hasn't moved at all; signifying that it was exactly what she meant. Now Tate was even more shocked than he was a minute ago.

"You simply can't serious-"

"Actually, I am," she intervened.

"Why?" he asked, still in shock, "It's not like I let him play in the street. You don't see me making a cocktail for him."

"Not yet, I don't."

Tate has never been so upset in his life. This woman actually thinks that he would harm Henry. Tate would never do that; he cares for Henry like a brother.

Regina just ignored those feelings and walked right up to Tate's face and told him exactly what she felt, "I've known you longer than Henry. Because you have no parents, you take your anger and sadness out on other things. Because of that, it won't be long before it will lash out on people, and I can't have that happen to Henry."

"All I've done is steal," he said firmly.

"Along with breaking and entering, endangered Henry for him to go to Boston, reckless destruction and from what's been told, you've been stealing cigarettes, which means you smoke," she listed like it was prepared, "Above all that, I won't let a teenager with a rap sheet watch over my son."

It was getting really hard for Tate not to cry. It wasn't like he wanted any of this to happen to him. He quit smoking and he hasn't been causing any trouble since Emma came to town, but the mayor is using that to her own advantage to get rid of him.

"I'm not proud of it," he said, failing to hide his upset tone.

"Yet you do it," She went even further into his face when she saw that she was winning, "I know people like you; you say you're going to change to be a better person, to prove to others that there's more to you than meets the eye, but guess what? They never change. You just end up doing the same thing all over again; become the Storybrooke menace, cause everyone nothing but trouble, be the same little pest you always were. I would face it, Mr. Childs. You're nothing but a bothersome street rat; you always have, and you always will."

Finally finished, she walked away with that bitch smirk still on her face. Even once she closed the door, Tate still kept a straight face, but his tears couldn't hold back any longer. They were falling out like Niagara Falls. It wasn't because Regina hurt his feelings, but because he believes she was right. He's done a couple of good things, but no matter what it is, no one sees him as a good guy. What was the point in trying if nothing was going to change?

He heard glass knock and he looked up to see Henry looking at him out the window with a bright smile and started waving bye to Tate. Tate tried to smile back at him, but it was hard to do, because if he wanted Sunny to keep her job and protect Henry from trouble, then that was going to be the last smile he will ever get from Henry again.

* * *

"So Ashley tried to go to Boston so Gold wouldn't have the baby?" Sunny asked Emma, who told Sunny the whole story. And that meant the WHOLE story.

"Yeah, but she went into labor before she could even pass the sign," she explained.

"And after you dropped off Henry, you accepted the deputy job from Graham?" she asked, pointing her finger from her cup at Emma.

"That I did," she answered.

"Wow," she said, putting her finger back to hold her cup, "You really miss a lot during a five hour shift."

Emma laughed at that and then said, "It's alright. It wasn't that big," Sunny gave her a look saying 'You're kidding, right?' That was when Emma realized that she made a bad choice of words, "Okay, it's pretty major."

"Precisely," said Sunny, before taking a drink of her tea.

Remembering Henry, Emma also remembered his babysitter.

"By the way," she spoke up, "have you heard from Tate after Regina came home?"

Sunny just remembered that. He was supposed to call her when he left the house.

"Not that you mention it, no," answered Sunny, "He was supposed to call me after the job was done. Regina hasn't called, so I don't think anything bad happened to Henry."

That was what she thought, but she does not even know the truth. The truth was that he may never see Henry again.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Gold's house, Gold was making dinner while Tate was in his new room. It was plain right now, but Gold said he could decorate anytime he got the chance to. Right now, Tate wasn't in the mood to think about interior designing. He was too busy looking out the window, thinking about what happened.

It honestly made him feel very conflicted about what to do. Tate was at a lose-lose situation. If he sees Henry, Sunny may not be able to anymore. At the same time, if he does not see Henry, Henry will get suspicious and figure out what happened, which will make it even worse. At the same time, he thinks that Regina may be right. He's tried to change for the better, but he just ends up repeating the same mistakes he's made. The only reason was because no matter how much he tries, no one will ever see him differently. If that was the case, what was the point in trying to change? What was the point at all?

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard knocking at the door. He looked over to see Mr. Gold coming through the door.

"Dinner's ready," he announced, "I hope you don't mind fish tonight, because I made salmon."

Tate could only just nod at him at the moment, before looking back out the window and replying, "I'll be down in a couple of minutes."

Hearing that made Gold a little suspicious. Back in the Enchanted Forest, salmon was Peter's favorite food. He then started to notice that Tate looked a little upset about something.

"Is everything alright, Tate?" asked Gold.

"I don't want to talk about it," the said boy responded without turning his head.

Now Gold knew something was wrong. He was not sure what it was, but he will find out. Whoever upset his son upset him as well. However, even as Tate, Peter is very stubborn. He would see to it that his father will not get himself involved in his problems. The only thing he could do is make it seem like he believes him.

"All right," he answered to play along, "At least, be down soon before it gets cold."

Tate could only nod, still not looking back. With that, Gold closed the door and headed downstairs. As soon as he was down, Tate could not take it anymore and emptied out his back pocket, taking out a small box. The worst part to it is that the box said Marlboro on it; as in Marlboro cigarettes. He opened the box and took one out. He then took out his best lighter and light the tip of the cigarette. The minute it was lit, he took to his mouth and inhaled the nicotine before exhaling it all back out. He really forgot how relaxed it made him. Doing that made him come to a decision; Regina was right.

Nothing will change, and nothing ever will.

* * *

**MAN, I made Regina a total bitch, didn't I? And poor Tate, feeling like an outsider even more than he's already felt like. But rest assure; he'll be better in the next episode.**

**I decided no flashback with Cinderella. I didn't even remember Snow and David in the flashbacks till I saw the episode when I was almost done writing. I was thinking whether or not I could add Peter and Rapunzel since it shows how Rumpelstiltskin was in prison, but it was too late anyway, so c'est la vie. Besides, this episode wasn't really in my top 10. Sorry. And to be fair about Regina, she wasn't much of a good guy in the first season, so I wanted a way to make it fit. And I realize that there hasn't been much Tate being a rebel, so Henry sneaking out seemed like a good idea.**

**At any rate, I am so glad I posted this today because… IT'S MY 21****st**** BIRTHDAY! Well, technically it's on Monday, but my family and I are celebrating it tonight. And I'm starting with my first cocktail!**

**Aside from all of this, I'll try to get the next one up soon, but no promises that it will be up THAT soon. Biology is not to be taken lightly. Later, Gators!**


	5. That Still Small Voice

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Once Upon a Time,' or the Rapunzel from 'Tangled.' I just own Sunny and Tate.**

* * *

It was late at night in Storybrooke. And with the way things have been, it may be going from good to bad in one night. Like right now, Tate was in a jail cell at the Sheriff station for getting into a fist fight with Leroy. Tate didn't do it on purpose; Leroy just greeted him by saying, 'Hey, Clyde. Rob anything yet?' Hearing Leroy say that made Tate see so much red, he might as well be seeing blood.

Meanwhile, while Tate was in the cell, Emma and Graham were talking about the deputy dress code, one that Emma did not want to follow.

"A tie?" Emma said in distaste at the stereotypical uniform for the Deputy position, "You know you don't have to dress a woman as a man to give her authority," in a way, she was right; just looking at the old-fashioned uniform would most likely make her look like someone from an old 60's movie, so who would take her seriously dressed like that?

"So, you think you can get people to do what you want in that red coat?" said Graham, pointing out Emma's jacket to make an example of what she should and should not be wearing. To him, the red leather jacket that Emma is wearing makes her look like a Harley girl than a Deputy.

"I'm getting you to do what I want right now," Emma said teasingly.

What she said honestly made Tate chuckle a little bit, but he still refused to even look at them. What Emma said made Graham give up on the uniform, but he did have something else.

"Well, at least wear the badge," he said that while taking out a Deputy badge, making Emma look at it like he had to be kidding, "Go on – take it. If you really want to be a part of this community, we have to make it official."

Listening, Tate finally turned to them to see if Emma would really take it. Emma did not want to actually listen and take a stupid badge, but he was right; the only way to prove to people that she works for the station has to be something legit, and a badge is better than nothing. So she went ahead and took it, making Tate roll his eyes. What happened next was either a coincidence or another magical moment.

Emma simply clipped the badge on her belt, but once she did, the whole town began to shake, making Emma and Graham grab hold of the table and Tate grab the chains the bed he was sitting on. To their relief, it was over in only a few seconds, but there was phone calls that wouldn't stop coming. Graham went to get his jacket while Emma grabbed the cell keys and unlocked the cell Tate was in.

"Get out of there right now, kid. Get to safety," Emma said in a fast pace, and Tate did what he was told no problem, but once he stepped out, Emma caught him by the arm, "And stay out of trouble this time. This is the second time you've been here this week, and I don't want a third."

Tate almost felt bad, but his rebel demeanor came back and he yanked his arm out of Emma's grip while glaring at her, "Since when were you my mother?"

Seeing Emma shocked with what he said to her, he made it seem like he didn't care, and walked out of the station. He honestly did feel bad for talking to her like that, but there was no way he was going to show it. Meanwhile with Emma, while she was shocked with what he said, she also had slight concern for the teen. He didn't get arrested this much when she first came to Storybrooke, now he's been getting into more trouble than ever. What could have happened to Tate that made him like this?

* * *

Tate made it all the way to Gold's house. He had to walk fast before the next little earthquake started. Unfortunately, he was going to have to go in quietly or Gold will find out he got arrested again. However, once he came in, carefully closed the door, something happened.

"It's rather funny."

That sound made Tate jump to his and turned around. Of all things in the house, it was Mr. Gold, sitting on the couch, looking at Tate in slight amusement and disappointment.

"When one has a roommate who's been arrested, they actually think that they can sneak in like nothing happened," Mr. Gold said pointedly.

"How did you know?" Tate sighed and walked over, not happy that he got caught.

"Ms. Swan took the liberty of calling me about what happened," Mr. Gold said, like he was a parent to Tate, even though he really was, "I was going to come over and bail you out, but then the Earthquake happened and she called back and told me she let you go to get to safety in case it happened again. Now that you're back, I'd like for you to take a seat so we can talk about it."

Tate really didn't want to, but seeing as Mr. Gold will not let it go the easily, so he reluctantly sat in a chair right next to the couch. Once he did, Gold asked about his behavior. He was getting to the bottom of this no matter what.

"Tate, this has been your fourth arrest since you've watched Henry last week. And when I heard it was because you assaulted Leroy, I… will admit that it was rather funny," recollecting that story made him laugh a bit, Tate laughing along with him before he got serious again, "but regardless, when I heard about it, I was rather surprised. You were never one to start a fight. And to make matters worse, my assistant took some time to clean the gutters and…" he moved something on the table; a bowl filled with cigarette butts, "… he came across these."

Seeing exactly what was on the table was the last thing Tate wanted anyone to see. He was hoping that the rain the other day would wash them away.

"I don't know what you mean. They're not mine," he said hastily, hoping to drop the subject. Unfortunately, when it comes to his child, Mr. Gold will not give up so easily.

"Tate, please. You're not in trouble. I just want to what's going on," Gold said in a concerned tone.

The problem is trouble was not what mattered to Tate. It was the subject of something that he was not proud of.

"It's nothing," if Tate kept persisting, they would finally drop it.

"It's obviously not. You're getting into trouble, got arrested, smoking cigarettes of all things, and I know that you've been avoiding Henry," Gold was not going to stop that easily.

The whole talk was just starting in get Tate mad. He really wanted nothing more than to drop it, "That doesn't concern you. What does it matter?"

"What matters is everything that is going on with you. So long as you live here, Tate, there are limits and boundaries and you are not following them. I know something is driving you into these things, and I want to know what it is and help you through it," Gold should not have said that, because that was where he drew the line.

"Help me!?" Tate shouted, standing up from the chair he sat in, "Since when have you or anyone have cared about helping me!? I've had no one's help before and why should they bother to start now!?"

"What the devil are you talking about?" Gold said confused at his words, yet surprised at his antic.

"I've been on my own for as long as I can remember. If that's the case, why should anything change?"

"You're not making sense, lad," Gold said calmly, yet almost at the end of his rope as well, "You were never alone."

Tate let out a sarcastic laugh before explaining some more, "Oh, please. Never alone? Is that why everyone in Storybrooke thinks I'm worthless? Why they look at me like a pest? Why no one says so much as a hello to me? If you think that it's their way of telling me that they care, they're doing a fantastic job ignoring me when I needed someone the most."

Now it was Gold who was starting to have enough, "Is that so?" he said in so much disapproval before standing up slowly, "Then what was Sunny Blanchard to you the whole time? A shoulder to cry on? Emotional support? Because from the looks of it, she has cared enough to stand by you."

That hit something with Tate. He now felt bad for not including Sunny in this, but he is steamed right now, that he isn't able to think.

"She has nothing to do with this," which was a lie coming from Tate.

"She has plenty to do with this," Gold started to build up anger in his voice, "That girl has been your rock for some time, and the biggest issue is that whenever she is not around, you act like an irresponsible child, and that, I'm afraid, I can't tolerate."

"Stop talking to me like you know me," Tate said through gritted teeth.

"I know more than you think," Gold gritted back.

That was when Tate snapped, "No, you don't! You don't know me! You will never know me! You will never understand because you're not my father!"

Those words broke Mr. Gold's heart. Mostly, because they were words from his eldest son. They were also almost the same words that Peter said to him before the curse hit. Tate stormed out of the house without even so much as a glance at Mr. Gold, slamming the door on the way. He did not even look to see that one tear falling from Gold's eye. Rather, tears from Rumpelstiltskin.

* * *

The next day was not good so far. Tate stayed at the old hut where he used to stay. He could not go back to Gold yet. It ticked him off that Gold claims that he wants to help. As far as Tate was concerned, he could help by backing off and leaving him alone. On the bright side, he found out how the quake happened last night. It was because of some collapse in the old mines.

"Tate!"

Tate turned around and saw Henry running to him. Unfortunately, instead of walking to Henry, he turned back around and tried to walk away from Henry. What made it worse was that Henry was catching up to him, and thankfully, caught Tate before he could make a run for it.

"Tate, wait," Henry was talking out of breathe from running, "Where are you going? I was calling for you."

Tate wanted to answer, but he didn't know what to say.

"Never mind," he was quick to change subjects, "That's not important. Listen, I need your help with something."

Tate really should be leaving Henry alone, but thanks to those big brother instincts he already got from Henry, he had no choice but to hear him out.

"What?" while he tried to sound like he cared, he wanted to leave right on spot, but at least it got Henry to smile.

"I decided to put you in Operation Cobra some time ago," he explained while taking off his backpack, "but I haven't seen you since you took over for Sunny to watch me. After everything that's happened, I knew that I could trust you."

If only Henry knew how much Tate's heart started to break, hearing that Henry actually trusts him. It made him even more upset that Regina would not ever let it go.

"Take a look what I have," Henry said with a smile on his face like he was up to no good.

Tate looked inside of Henry's backpack and saw a couple of flashlights and a bunch of candy bars.

"Is that all supplies? What's all this-" in an instant, it started to click in Tate's head. Everything in Henry's backpack really was supplies, "Henry, no way. Why would you want to go into the mines after the collapse last night?"

"Because no one believes me about the curse," Henry talked in a pleading tone, "The mine collapsing is proof that things are changing because Emma is in town because she is the savior. If we go into the mines, we'll find proof. Tate, please. You're the only one I can trust right now."

Tate's heart was just breaking even more, listening to Henry say all of that. Honestly, to go into the mines would actually be interesting. Not because of the fairy tale curse, but because Henry would not have to feel alone. Unfortunately, in order to protect both him and Sunny, he knows what he has to do.

"Well, you're going to have to find someone else. In fact, if I were you, I wouldn't go into the mines at all," he said to the boy and tried to walk away, but Henry grabbed him by the arm.

"What do you mean, 'you wouldn't?' You're a risk-taker."

"Not this time."

"But you're Peter Pa-"

"Henry, stop it!" he finally snapped, turning to Henry. Tate did not want to yell, but if it had to come to that, then so be it, "My name is Tate! Peter Pan is a story! So is Rapunzel, and Snow White, and Cinderella, and whatever else is in that stupid book! So stop trying to prove something that isn't real."

With that, Tate finally stormed off with an upsetting look on his face. The look on Henry's face; Tate has never seen him looked so crushed in his life. He really should apologize to Henry, but another second with him will just be more trouble.

* * *

It the apartment, Sunny was walking downstairs in a tired state. She just woke up from a nap and while she did want to go back to sleep, she did not want to waste anymore of the day sleeping in. She came downstairs and saw Emma and Mary Margaret talking about something.

"Hey, guys," she said as she started to yawn, while the girls both looked over and saw Sunny, noticing that she was now out of bed. Mary Margaret just smiled and chuckled at Sunny.

"Hey, Sunny," Mary greeted, "Fell asleep reading again?"

"I had nothing better to do," she said walking over to the table, "It's my day-off, and I was bored."

Now it was Emma's turn to chuckle. Then she just remembered something she had to ask Sunny, "By the way, did you talk to Tate about Gold trying to buy Ashley's baby?"

Sunny could only remain silent, before and after Mary Margaret gave her a cup of coffee. That action gave Emma the answer she did not want.

"You haven't told him?" she asked disapprovingly.

"Well," she started while putting down her coffee, "I didn't know how to. If Tate finds out, he'll want to move out and probably go back to that hut."

"How do you that he will?" Mary asked her, curious as well.

"Because you both know how much family means to Tate," Sunny responded, "If he finds out that Gold tried to take Ashley's baby, he'll never trust him enough to be under the same roof as him again. You both saw that hut he stayed in, and he can't go back to living in it."

"Yeah, you're right. But if you keep it from him, he may-" Mary Margaret was cut off by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Emma said while getting up to answer the door. What she did not expect was to open it and see a crying Henry, "Kid? What happened?"

Too bad for the people who caused Henry to be upset, because once she let Henry in and he explained what happened, neither Emma nor Sunny were pleased with what they heard.

* * *

Tate was sitting at the docks, smoking another cigarette. He needed some time to think about what happened. He really, really badly wanted to talk to Henry about why he did what he did, but doing that will result in Regina finding out, and that will result in Sunny getting fired. Besides, Regina was telling the truth anyway; everything that he does will just make things worse, and he does not want Henry to get involved in any of it. Even so, Henry was the only other person Storybrooke who tried to get to know the real him, and that made Tate realize that there was really good in the world. It made Tate think that he really had his own little brother to protect and have fun with. Between the good and the bad, Tate was not sure what he was going to do.

His thoughts were interrupted when his cigarette was suddenly yanked out of his hand from someone. "Hey, what are you-" he stopped where he was when he saw a very pissed off looking Sunny.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" no one, not even Tate has ever heard her talk in so much anger, "Henry came over to my apartment looking devastated, and then he told us why he did. You know how much Henry depends on you. Why would you yell at him? Especially when it came to that fairy tale curse thing he rants on about? You knew better than that. You always did."

"Like you think it's real," he countered.

"I don't, but I'm at least giving Henry some hope," she countered back.

Tate could only roll his eyes and turn bad to the ocean, which in one move made Sunny even angrier than he already did.

"What is your problem?" she sounded really close to yelling right now, "You've been avoiding Henry since you babysat him a week ago, you've been getting arrested more than usual, and you went back to smoking. You know I ran into Mr. Gold on the way here? He told me that you stayed the night in the hut last night because you had an argument over your arrests and smoking habits. Tate, you were doing so much better till now. I really thought you were starting to change-"

"Well, you thought wrong!" he yelled, suddenly standing up to her, startling her in the process. He's never done that to her before, "Nothing will change! I won't change! I never can nor will! Henry thinks things are changing, but we know that nothing has. Not us, not the town, not Regina; absolu-"

Sunny cut him off where he was, because it was literally something he said, "Hold it right there. What does Regina have to do with any of this?"

That was where Tate had nothing to say, because he pretty much just said it all. To make it even worse for himself, Sunny's eyes slowly widened in realization. She figured out what happened immediately.

"Tate… did Regina say something to you?" she tried to reason with the right words.

He only responded by turning his head away from her, back to the sea, breaking eye contact with her. It was not a smart thing to do, since that could only mean that Sunny hit the mark. Before she could ask anything about it, her phone started to ring. Groaning, she took out her phone and read the caller ID to see that it was Emma. Whatever reason she was calling, it had better be good for Sunny to answer.

"Emma, this better be good. I just found-" she was cut by Emma shouting frantically.

"I just got off the phone with Regina. Henry's not home. Archie thinks he may have went to the mines!"

That shut Sunny up instantly. She was too busy being shocked to reply to what she just heard. Why on Earth would Henry go there?

* * *

Sunny ran straight to the collapsed mines, worried about Henry. Tate followed her to it when she told him what Emma said. When they got to the mines, they were shocked at how big the crater was. When they were expecting to see the collapsed mine, they weren't expecting to actually see where it happened from the outside. They both then looked over and saw Archie and Emma looking around, Sunny went to Emma while Tate went to Archie, curious as to why he was here.

"Archie!" shouted Tate, making Archie look over his shoulder to see Tate running over to him. It didn't take long for Tate to make it all the way to Archie.

"Tate, what are you doing here?" he asked in a slightly alert tone, "It's not safe."

"I should be asking you the same thing," the teen boy retorted.

"He knew Henry would be here after he told him about there being proof of the curse in the cave and then telling him that it was a delusion when it was his idea not to say that to Henry in the first place," Emma explained to him from the hilltop, in disappointment and anger.

"Then Henry went to you and you pretty much made it worse, yelling at him and telling him to drop that curse theory," Sunny backed up.

Tate went from shocked at Archie to guilt at himself. Had he known that Archie told Henry the same thing before he came to him, he wouldn't have been so mean. The girls turned back to the field to find Henry while Archie was just as appalled to hear what Tate did to Henry.

"You did that?" asked Archie in disbelief, "How could you? Henry admires you. You knew better than to do that."

"This coming from his therapist who did the same thing," Tate retorted back angrily, making Archie feel guilty all over again, "You were the first to say not to take the fantasy away from him because it would upset him, and you started this long before he found me, so I wouldn't be pointing fingers, you hypocrite."

The moment between the two boys was not so interrupted when they heard Pongo bark. They turned to him and saw that he looked to be digging for something, meaning that he may have found something.

"What do you got there, Pongo?" asked Archie.

The boys walked over to Pongo while the girls walked away from the police line to turn to them.

"I don't think he's here," said Emma.

"Well, we think otherwise. You see this?" responded Tate with a smile before showing everyone what Pongo found; one of Henry's candy bars, "Henry had his backpack full of these Apollo bars."

Unfortunately, it meant that Henry was already in the mines. Before any of them could think, the ground started to shake again, meaning it could mean another collapse while Henry is still in the mines. Thinking of that actually happening, Tate could not take it anymore and ran into the closed mines to try and find Henry, despite Archie trying to stop him.

"Tate. Hey, Tate. Wait!"

No matter how much he told Tate to stop, Tate still ran in. If he did not want Henry in any danger, then this time, he was going to have to get him out of it. Seeing as there was no way Archie was going to stop Tate, he went in the mines with him.

"Tate, Henry!"

It wasn't until Archie was yelling that the girls noticed him going into the mines, Tate ahead of him.

"Archie!"

"Tate!"

"Boys, it's not safe!"

The minute Archie was closer behind Tate in the mines, the rocks covered the entry way, blocking the entrance. Also causing Tate and Archie to fall at their next step. Too bad for them, they noticed that the entryway was blocked. They were trapped with no way out. To make it even worse, the girls just made to the entrance just when it got blocked.

"Archie! Henry!"

Unlike Emma, there was one person that Sunny was scared to be dead.

"Tate!"

* * *

Luckily, both Tate and Archie were alright. They were lucky to have made it out with a few scratches and dirt marks. What was unlucky is that they were trapped and the still had to find Henry. Focusing on the Henry part of the mines, Tate stood up and took out his lighter, turning it on. Archie noticed he had it out before he took out a match, which made him relieved yet confused at the same time.

"Where did you get that?" Archie couldn't help, but ask.

Tate really did not want to tell Archie it was because of smoking, so he just evaded it, "That's not important. We have something else to do."

Archie did not want to drop it, but Tate was right; Henry was the main priority right now. With that, they started walking slowly into the mines, hoping to find Henry.

"Henry?"

"Henry, where are you?"

Whispering was not going to be loud enough, but the last thing they need was the mines reacting again. They made it to a cross way path, but before they could think about which way to go, Henry jumped out from the corner, flashing his light in front of them.

"Archie! Tate!" he exclaimed in excitement, not even noticing that he was blinding the two boys, "You're both here to help me!"

"No, Henry, listen," Archie intervened, "We got to get out of here, okay?"

"So, you're both still against me?" he stated in a questionable matter.

"Henry," said Tate, not in the mood for Henry's drama, "we'll talk about that later. We have to go! Right now!"

"You don't believe me?" asked the boy, ignoring them, "You'll see. You'll see!" and with that, he ran off into the mines.

"Henry!"

"Henry, come back!"

Seeing as Henry was not going to turn back, Tate just did his only other option; he ran through the tunnel that Henry went. Now Archie was in a dilemma; either get the boys and run after them or go to the entrance and get some help.

Worried, he went with option one. He went after the boys, but he could only catch up with Tate so far. Now they were back to finding Henry. Luckily, after a couple of turns, they finally found Henry due to his flashlight moving around.

"You know, Henry, for a kid who doesn't get out much, you're pretty well fit to run," Tate joked while catching his breathe.

Henry was not even listening to Tate. He was too busy checking something out from inside a hole in the wall, "There's something shiny down there."

Archie really wanted Henry to just understand. They had to get out of the mines before it was too late.

"Henry, this is seriously dangerous," he tried to reason, "We got to get out of here."

"It could be something," he said, shaking his head.

"Alright, that's it," Tate whispered angrily, because now he was at the end of his rope. He marched right over to Henry and grabbed him by the shoulders, making Henry face him, "Henry, I'm not going to say it again, so you listen to me right now! I'm scared for you, Henry."

Henry was just looking at Tate with a mad look of his own and told him off, "Because you think I'm crazy?"

Tate let out a frustrated groan, because Henry was getting on his last nerve right now.

"I said nothing like that, and this has nothing to do with it!" the teen almost shouted, "I'm scared because that last shake blocked our only way out of this place. We're trapped, Henry."

The minute he said, Henry was starting to realize the bad part to the situation they were in. Inwardly, it was starting to scare him too.

* * *

Half of the town was around the mines, a few construction workers trying to clear the entryway. Regina was even there and she was not happy to hear about Henry. It was a wonder if it was because he was in a trapped cave or that he was in a trapped cave with Tate. Because neither one was good to her. Sunny was sitting on one of the trucks in a nervous wreck. She was so scared for Tate, that she could barely think straight.

"You okay?"

She turned to her left to see Emma, looking at her in concern. She just put up a smile to pretend that everything was fine.

"Yeah, I'm-I'm okay," she stuttered.

"Are you sure?" she asked, still concerned, "Because you've been fidgeting your fingers since the entryway became blocked."

Sunny looked at her fingers to see that Emma was right; her fingers were fidgeting.

"Oh… I guess I am," she responded rather absent-mindedly, "It's kind of involuntary, but… Tate thinks I do it when I'm nervous."

The thought of Tate just made her fidgeting a bit worse. Worried, Emma walked over and grabbed her hands before she fidgeted her fingers enough for them to fall off.

"Hey, hey, calm down," she told the teen girl gently, "Tate is really responsible when it comes to Henry and with Archie there, he can keep them both safe. I don't know how, but I swear we will get those boys out of there. Understand?"

Sunny didn't know why, but there was something about what Emma that made Sunny feel a little better. Sure, she was still scared for Tate and the others, but for some odd reason, she believes Emma; they will be just fine.

"Yes, Emma," she answered with a smile.

Emma could just nod at her with a small smile before turning away to go to Graham and Marco. After she did, Sunny turned her head back to the cave entrance, still worried for her friends. The only other thing she was worried about was that if Tate really doesn't make it, then that means that Sunny may never tell him how she feels. Thinking of that nearly broke her heart.

"Ms. Blanchard!"

She turned around to see that the voice that was calling her was Mr. Gold, who was trying to run to her. He almost looks like he was in a panic about something.

"Is it true?" He asked the minute he reached Sunny, "Is Tate really in there?"

Sunny could not help but nod and answer, "Afraid so. Henry and Archie are in there too."

Now he was really starting to worry. He was god to earth hoping that it wasn't true. Now he was mumbling 'Oh, my god' repetitively. Hearing him do that was making Sunny worry, so she put one arm on his shoulder and the other on his arm and gently tugged on him to sit down on the truck with her. Even when he did it, it was not making him feel better; he still looked scared to death about Tate. It started to make Sunny wonder why he cared so much like that.

To make matters worse, the ground started to shake again. It did not do anything to the mines, but the dirt did slide a little bit. It was frightening, but no one was as scared as Regina.

"Stop! Stop!" the said woman screamed, running down the hill, "You're making it worse!"

Emma was the one who walked up to Regina, trying to calm her down. But from what Sunny can hear, she's also telling Regina that it's all her fault. Honestly, a piece of her agrees with Emma; because if it hadn't been for Regina, Henry wouldn't have wanted to prove them wrong. And maybe Tate and Archie wouldn't have followed him in.

* * *

In the mines, Henry finally gave up and followed Tate and Archie to find a way out. They were walking around the mines to see if there was another way out.

Just before they reached a dead end, Archie heard a noise echoing in the caves, "Boys, do you hear that?"

They stopped where they were to hear what was making that noise. Henry ran to it when he realized what was making the noise.

"It's Pongo!"

Tate and Archie followed Henry when they knew he was right; it was Pongo calling for them. As they started to run, Tate asked a question, "Where's he barking from?"

* * *

Sunny was looking over at Emma and Regina. From the looks of it, they may be calling a truce until Henry gets out. While Sunny understands the reason, she thinks Emma is brave to be siding with Regina about it when this mostly happened because of her. She pushed Tate away, made Archie go against him and pretty much trapped Henry in the cave on his own. Even so, Tate and Archie are just as much to blame for pushing Henry further into it. Speaking of which…

"Mr. Gold."

Gold lifted his head from his hands to Sunny when he heard his name.

"There's something you need to know," she told him.

"What is it?" he asked her in slight concern when she seemed a bit serious.

Sunny looked back to Regina to make sure she wasn't looking their way. When she saw that she wasn't, she turned to Gold and whispered something to Gold, "I confronted Tate about his actions, and he kept saying how nothing was going to change. Then he brought up Regina into it," Gold just furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. So Sunny just told him what she meant, "I think Regina has something to do with how he's acting."

Now his face dropped before he looked over to Regina. It would explain so much; especially when he came home looking upset after he babysat Henry. Gold's stare slowly started to turn into a glare. Even in this life, she knew exactly how to ruin his son, and that is something that he does not take lightly. Not even close.

* * *

"It's loudest over here."

Henry and Tate just followed Archie to a dead end. Or at least, that's what they thought at first. They noticed that it was not a dead end when they heard they noise behind some metal covers.

"What is that?" asked Tate.

"Looks like…an old elevator," responded Archie, moving some metal board to get a better look, "It's to get the mine workers in and out. It goes all the way to the top. That's why we could hear Pongo."

Hearing put the boys' minds at ease. They were that much closer into getting out.

"Can we make it work?" asked Henry.

Tate just patted the boy on the shoulder while answering him, "Only one way to find out."

Tate went inside the elevator to turn the wheel to get them up and out. The only problem was that since it was old and rusty, it was not easy to turn; no matter if he was turning it.

"Guys, don't just stand there!" he yelled to the two boys watching him, "Help me!"

Henry and Archie did just that. They went over to help Tate move the wheel and kept turning it with him. They may have a shot at getting out alive.

* * *

It was official; Sunny thinks that Regina is out of her mind. While she understands being worried, but using dynamite at the entryway seems like a very bad idea. Even Gold thinks it was a little overkill. Despite what they think, Regina was willing to do anything to get her son out; even if it means blowing up the town.

"Blow it."

Hearing that from Regina made everyone duck behind their cars and trucks, especially Sunny and Gold being behind one of the Volvos. They were both just hoping for the same thing; all three boys come out alive. A few seconds later, one of the construction workers finally ignited the button.

_BOOM!_

The explosion was loud enough for the next couple of States over to hear it. Luckily, they only exploded the entrance and none of the debris went anywhere else. When everything started to calm down, Emma ran straight down to see if it worked. Everyone gathered up to the yellow, hoping that it did. Emma quickly came back, but to Sunny, the look on her face was evident.

"Did it work?" asked Regina.

"It didn't open," responded Emma.

Sunny's hand was clenched in a fist in anxiety. It was tight enough for her hand to possibly bleed, but she was too worried about Tate to worry about that. Because if it did not open the entrance to the mines, what did it do?

"What the hell was that?"

Sunny snapped out of it when she heard Regina yelling, and looked over to see that she was yelling at the construction workers. She can't really blame her since all those explosives could have killed the boys. She then heard barking and looked over to see Pongo, and he was barking like it was urgent. If that was the case, she should see what is so important. She walked away from Mr. Gold for a moment to go to the fire truck and let Pongo out of it. Once she did, she followed Pongo and saw that he was sniffing around on the ground; he DID detect something.

"Emma!" she yelled making the said woman turn to her, "I think Pongo found something!"

Emma and the others came up once she said that. Pongo kept sniffing around until he stopped where he was and kept sniffing in the same stop, about to try and dig.

"I knew it," said Sunny, "Let's see."

No one wasted time listening to Sunny. Graham and Marco went in front of Pongo to look for what he found. And they did; it started off as a piece of card board, but they noticed that it was covering something. It seemed like one of those sewer gates that people find on the streets.

"What is that?" asked Emma.

"It's an air shaft," answered the sheriff, much to Sunny's delight. Because it was also known as the ticket to rescuing the boys.

* * *

Right now, the boys were all sitting in the elevator, stranded in it. The people outside did not know that the explosion from the dynamite caused the elevator to go lower and entrapped them in it with no way out. The whole time, Henry could not help, but feel bad.

"I'm really…really, really sorry," the said boy apologized.

"Don't be," Tate just shook his head at Henry.

"I just wanted to find proof," he shrugged.

"Henry," Tate started to say for something important, "this wasn't your fault to begin with. If it's anyone's fault… it's mine," hearing that through Henry and Archie off-guard, "You wouldn't have done this if I hadn't goaded you to it. I'm sorry."

Henry did not answer to that. It was because it was true in a way. He wanted to find proof, but a part of it was because he wanted to prove Tate and Archie wrong; convince them that he was not crazy. Speaking of Archie…

"And um… I'm sorry, too," he apologized, making both boys turn to him, "Look, I… I don't think you're crazy. I-I just… I just think you got a very strong mother, who's got a clear idea of a path that she wants you to be on and when you step off that she… She gets scared," Tate started to understand what Archie was saying; Regina must've drove him to a corner too, "And, you know, it's natural. But it's also natural for you to be able to be free to think the things that you want to think. So, anyway. I… I didn't mean those things I said and I never should have said them."

"Me either," agreed Tate.

"Then, why did you guys?" Henry asked in pure confusion.

"I guess I'm just not a very good person," Archie said in a guilty tone, "I'm not the man I want to be."

Another thing Tate could relate to; he's not the person he wants to be either.

"What about you, Tate?"

He looked up at Henry a bit hesitant to answer. Unfortunately, he had to do that, because he knew that they were going to find out sooner or later.

"I'm not the best person in this town," he explained, "Your mother sees me as nothing, but a thieving street rat. In fact, you guys probably heard about Leroy getting hurt yesterday."

"That was you?" asked Archie in shock, earning a nod from Tate before he turned back to Henry.

"I can't be the kind of person you should hang out with, Henry, so I thought if I pretended you weren't there, it would protect you somehow… but all I did was make it worse."

Henry could only stare at Tate with no emotion to what he said. The reason why is because now he knows that it was not Tate's fault; his mom tried to drive him away like she did to Archie. Before any of the boys could say anything else, the elevator jolted, making go down a little more. The worst part is that even for a little shake, the boys were worried that they were never going to escape.

* * *

Sunny and Mr. Gold were exactly where Emma and the others were; the air shaft to get the boys out. Marco was right now getting a hook from the crane truck onto the vent. As good as that is, Sunny and Gold were still a little worried;

"Okay. Alright – gun it."

Doing what Emma asked, Ruby, who was working the crane, lifted the hook, which, thankful to all, lifting the vent gate.

"That's good! Alright, we got it."

Sunny ran right up to the others and helped them move the lid. Once it was out of the way, they all looked down the vent… and with how deep it looked, it was like all hope was lost. How can the boys get out from there, and who would be brave enough to go in?

* * *

"I think you guys can be them," said Henry, still thinking on the bright said to the characters, "I think you can both be good people. I mean, you're Jiminy Cricket and Peter Pan."

Tate was honestly getting sick of hearing that same story. That's almost all of what Henry says to him. And also because he can never see himself as Peter Pan. Even Archie could never compare himself to Jiminy Cricket.

Archie, getting done with the talk, straightened up and told Henry how he felt about it for a change, "Henry, Jiminy Cricket was a… He was a cricket, okay? And he was a conscience. And I hardly think that's me."

"And Peter Pan," Tate intervened, "the one you see is a boy who is confident in what he does and says, no matter what anyone thinks. That's far from who I am."

"Maybe," Henry admitted before saying something else, "But before Jiminy Cricket was a conscience, he was a guy who took a long time to figure out the right thing to do."

Archie could only stare with the same look before admitting, "That kind of sounds like me."

Henry then turned to Tate and told him, "And Peter Pan didn't always believe in himself. He got his confidence because he met someone; someone who gave him hope, no matter what he did."

To Tate, that fit perfectly. Peter Pan had someone, just like Sunny stood by him all the way.

"Scary accurate, but that is me," the teen admitted.

"Now it's harder for you guys because of the curse. To hear the voice inside of you and be who you want to be."

Hearing that made both boys have second thoughts about themselves. To Tate, he was not sure if it was so much of the curse theory that Henry keeps talking about, but it does have to do with how hard it is to change, to be someone he wants to be; someone to be noticed. Thoughts were interrupted again when the elevator jolted again. This time, it scared Henry enough to scurry over to Tate's side, surprising the teenager. While it was nice for Henry to trust him again, he was hoping someone would hurry and get them out.

* * *

"You need to lower someone straight down, or the line will collapse the side of the shaft."

Hearing the word 'collapse' was hardly the best word that anyone needed to hear right now. As much as Sunny wanted to go down, she never mixed well with heights.

"Well, I'll tell you guys right now; I'll pass on the job," she said in slight fear, still looking down.

Right on time, Graham came up the hill with a harness.

"Lower me down," Regina threw out quickly, but Emma couldn't let her do it; not unless she knew what she was doing.

"Oh, no way. I'm going."

"He's my son," Regina told the woman with a glare. It was honestly on Sunny's nerves right now, because now was not the time to talk about custody and relations right now. Of course, that never stopped Regina in the first place. However, Emma wouldn't back down either, because what she said next even surprised herself.

"He's my son, too."

Hearing that caught Regina off-guard. That was the last thing she wanted Emma to think and now she acknowledges it. It even caught Sunny by surprised, because that was the first time she's ever heard Emma see Henry as a son and not just the kid she put up for adoption. It started to make her smile a little at the thought of Emma finally trying to be a real mother.

"You've been sitting behind a desk for ten years. I can do this," Emma tried as much as she could to try and convince Regina to let her save Henry this time.

Unfortunately, Emma was right; Regina doesn't have the experience that Emma probably has. So when she went to her face, instead of arguing, she told Emma, "Just bring him to me."

* * *

Still stuck in the elevator, the boys were still hoping to get out. In the meantime, Tate suddenly thought of something that he wanted to ask Henry, who was still sitting next to him, digging through his backpack.

"Henry, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Henry asked back.

Moving his position so he can ask Henry directly, he asked, "Why is it such a big deal to you that you prove to us that the fairy tale curse is real?"

Henry shrugged, "I don't know."

Hearing what they were talking about, Archie decided to encourage Henry to talk, so he can find out why too, "Give it a shot."

"Cause," the boy started as he gave a candy bar to Archie and Tate, "this can't be all there is."

Tate nodded, "I know what you mean."

"I thought if I found proof…" he trailed off, and just shook his head at the thought, "But I didn't find anything,"

"Well, that's not true," said Archie, intervening on what Henry said, "I was lost and you found me, right?"

Henry perked his head up at that, "You mean, you remember?"

"No, Henry," Archie responded, "I… I don't remember, but I-I do remember the kind of person I want to be. I just got to listen harder."

Hearing that was exactly what Tate needed to hear. He knows the kind of person he wants to be, but can't try to. By just resorting back to the person he was, it got them into the biggest mess that he, Archie and Henry have ever been in. If that was the case… maybe he should listen to himself even harder than Archie. After all, he's an even worse case than the cowardly therapist.

The boys lost focus on the subject when they heard rocks falling in. They all looked up to see gravel falling into the elevator, along with a light moving around.

"What's that?" asked Henry.

Starting to stand up, Tate answered in happiness in relief, "It looks like our ticket out of here."

At that, all three of the boys stood up.

"You guys okay?" asked Emma.

"Yeah, we're… we're okay," Archie answered.

Emma stopped the rope and pulled off the lid to the elevator.

Tate looked to Henry and said, "Henry, you go first."

Henry nodded and let Archie carry him up to Emma, who she immediately grabbed. Archie let Tate go next. He put his hands together for Tate to put his foot in and jump right up to the top of the elevator. After he climbed himself out, he climbed on Emma's back, holding onto the rope instead of her neck. However, before Archie could climb up, the elevator started to shake again.

"Archie?" said an alerted Emma.

"It's going to fall!" said Archie.

He was right; it was going to fall, and there wasn't time for Emma to pull him up.

"I'm sorry!" the woman shouted.

"It's okay!" he forgave.

And then… it happened.

"ARCHIE!"

The elevator fell down to the bottom of the shaft in the blink of an eye. It seemed so traumatic to anyone, but not Archie. Because just before the elevator fell, he was quick enough to hook his umbrella onto a latch on Emma's belt, much to everyone's delightful relief.

* * *

The boys might as well be shouting 'Sweet Freedom,' because they did not think that it would feel so good to feel the sun on their faces again. Once they got out, Henry was taken to Regina who hugged him tightly, and Archie got out with the help of Marco and hugged him after that. As for Tate, the minute his feet touched the ground, he almost fell back into the hole from a sudden hug by Sunny.

"Thank god you're okay," she cried out into his shoulder.

Tate was rather surprised by her crying; he didn't even think she would be that she would be after today. He had no idea he worried her that much.

"Sorry," he told her, wrapping his arms around her, "I'm sorry."

Feeling his arms around her again made her relax a bit more, but it didn't stop her tears. She hasn't been this scared since she found David in the river. However, to lose her best friend and the boy she cared about; that was more of the unthinkable.

As much as Gold wanted to hug the boy himself, all that was going to do was make a big spectacle of himself to a teenage boy that does not even remember his life. At least he felt more at ease knowing he was okay. In the meantime, he was also listening to Dr. Hopper tell off Regina to lay off him and let him treat Henry the way he should and not her. Once he walked away, that was Gold's opportunity to have a little _chat_ with the woman himself.

"I don't mean to create a bigger storm, dearie," he said, making the already frustrated mayor turn to him, "but so long as Dr. Hopper has his freedom to treat your son, that I'm afraid that you're also going to have to let Tate see the boy when he wants as well."

Regina went from frustrated to flat out ticked off, "That boy may be living with you, Gold, but there is absolutely no way that I'm letting that tyrant go anywhere near-"

"I beg to differ," interrupted the old man, "Tate is just as responsible for getting Henry out of there as much as anyone. So unfortunately for you, madam Mayor, you owe him."

In slight anger, she slowly walked right up to Gold's face and mockingly said, "And what if I don't?"

He did not scare Gold in the slightest. Rather, he went up to _her_ face and said, "Let's just say I don't take kindly to people who don't keep their end of the bargain," hearing made her look slowly drop. She knew exactly what he meant by those words, "I also don't take kindly to people who would threaten a teenage boy enough to make their lives even worse than it already is. So that's also a lesson to you; if you ever come near that boy again, then I'll be the one coming after you. And trust me, dearie, you don't know what _I_ am capable of."

With the woman put back in her own place, he walked away with a slight grin. Regina was just fuming with anger right now. Not only did Archie humiliate her, but now she was threatened for Henry to see Tate all over again. Not only that, she turned around and saw Sunny smiling at Gold, looking proud; which means she heard everything. The said teen turned to Regina, still looking mad. All Sunny could do was keep smiling and shrug at Regina, saying 'Sorry, nothing I can do.' And even if she could, she wouldn't. No one gets away with doing that to her friends, trouble or not. Besides, even after everything, Tate did not deserve any of that.

* * *

Now it was nighttime, and still quite a few people were behind, the rescued boys included. Right now, Tate was just sitting on the back of a truck while watching Sunny talk to Ruby, possibly about what happened. He really did feel bad about making her so scared and upset from being trapped in the mines. He honestly thought she was going to be mad forever after today. How can she still have so much faith in him, when he's been a complete jackass all week?

"Are you thirsty?"

The teen was almost startled by the sudden question. He turned to his left and saw Mr. Gold, offering a Styrofoam cup of something. That was another thing; why is Gold being so nice to him after what he said last night?

"Thanks," said Tate, taking the cup.

As Tate took a sip, finding out it was just ice water, Gold took a seat right next to him. Honestly, it did feel a little awkward to both of them after last night. Because Tate acknowledges how horrible he was and Gold did not want him yelling again. Of course, one of them had to say something.

"Sorry about last night," Tate apologized.

Gold just took a glance at the boy in slight surprise. For Rumpelstiltskin, he never would've thought of getting an apology from his own son. Even if he doesn't remember him, it still felt nice to hear an apology from his oldest child.

"It's alright," he answered.

Now it was Tate's turn to be surprised. How is it that Gold wasn't getting upset with him? How can he forgive him so easily? In fact…

"Can I ask you something?" the teen asked.

"Of course," Gold answered.

Tate took a breath and then turned to the old man and asked him a question he needed answered, "Why do you want to help me so much? Even after all that I've done?"

Now that caught Mr. Gold off-guard. He never once thought about what to say about that, until an idea came to his head.

"It's because," he started out, "A long time ago, I had a son who left me when he was your age," hearing that really stunned Tate, because no one would have thought that Mr. Gold would have a kid. Seeing his look made Gold laugh a little, "Yes, I know. You probably didn't expect that, but I had two kids. Two sons, to be clear," the shocked look on Tate didn't change, but Gold continued his story, "Anyway, my eldest son tried to help me protect my younger son by making a deal with someone. Unfortunately, the deal wasn't made the way it had to, so I had to take matters into my own hands. My eldest son didn't take it very lightly, so he left permanently and, to this day, he never came back."

It was not the whole truth, but at the same time, it was not a lie either. It was true that Gold had kids, but in the Enchanted Forest, Tate was Gold's son, but in this world, he does not know that at all.

"Then what does that have to do with me?" asked Tate.

"Well," Gold replied, "you remind a lot of him. He was stubborn and he tended to get into a lot of trouble, but even so, he was there for people around him. He knew the things he was doing was wrong and occasionally reckless, but everything he did, he did for love. Just like you did for Henry and Sunny."

Hearing that almost made Tate tear up. Because after all that time he has lived in Storybrooke, no one but Sunny has ever seen through him like that. It may have been a bit odd to hear it from Mr. Gold, but for some reason, Tate did not even mind it. He actually felt… happy.

"Tate."

He snapped up his head up and saw Sunny walking over with a smile.

"Ruby said she's going to treat you, Henry and Archie to a meal at Granny's on the house. You feel up to going?" she asked.

That actually sounded good. In all the relief and events, he never even noticed how hungry he was.

"That sounds nice actually," he said, getting up off the truck. However, after a couple of steps, he stopped where he was, because he suddenly remembered Henry, "On second thought, maybe I should-"

"Don't bother," she cut him off with a smile, "Regina's letting you see Henry again."

Tate was beyond surprised to hear. There was absolutely no way a stubborn woman like Regina would change her mind like that. How did that even happen?

"How…?" he tried to ask, but he was so shocked, he could even get the words out.

All Sunny could do was smile, and look between him and Mr. Gold, before she said, "Let's just say you got more people watching over you then you think."

He was confused about what she meant, until he followed her eyes to none other than Gold. Now he was really stunned. Gold, of all people, actually stood up to the ice queen of Storybrooke; just for him to see Henry again.

"Gold… why did you do that?" he said in a surprised way, not an angry, smart-aleck way.

Gold smiled and answered, "Let's just say that I also understand how it feels to be resented by others."

"Besides," spoke up Sunny, "she owes you that much."

Tate could only maintain a smile to the both of them.

"Now, come on, hotshot," she joked, "Let's get some chow."

Now he's laughing again; something he did not think he would be doing again. It did not matter to him anymore. He was just happy that things were back to how they were.

"Hey!"

Hearing that, everyone turned to Henry as he said, "Listen."

And they did. At first, they did not know what they were going to hear. That is, until they heard chirping.

"Crickets," answered Archie.

After a small pause, Sunny said, "I don't thing I've ever heard crickets in Storybrooke."

Henry turned his back to Sunny and Tate with a smile, telling them, "See? Things are changing."

Hearing that just about made Tate gasp slightly. He was right; all of this was a sign that things really were changing. Not only to people, but to the town as well. If that was the case, then maybe for a basketcase like himself… maybe there is hope.

* * *

**ABOUT FRICKIN' TIME! I'm back in school, and this time, classes are more time consuming, so sorry for the wait! Unfortunately, the next chapter may take a little longer due to school and I'm trying to organize the episodes so I don't lose track of the characters and plot lines. But I swear; I'm not giving up on this story. The next episode will be up before you know it. Later, gators!**


	6. The Shepherd

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or the Rapunzel from 'Tangled.' I just own Sunny and Tate.**

* * *

In the Nolan's house, there was a party celebrating David's release from the hospital. As good as it was, the party felt rather depressing to Sunny. To her, it seemed a little quick to throw a party for David, considering he still doesn't have his memories yet. Even so, Katherine insisted on celebrating for David, no matter what happened. Now she, Tate, Emma and Henry were by the stairs, talking about David's memories. Well, Henry was talking about it anyway.

"You guys know why he doesn't remember?" asked Henry, "The curse isn't working on him yet."

"Or it could be the amnesia that Whale diagnosed him with after we found him," said Tate.

"Well, it's preventing the curse from replacing his fairy tale story with fake memories," the boy defended, "It's like how you can't remember being Peter Pan or Sunny not remembering herself as Rapunzel."

Tate sighed in defeat. There was no getting through to him.

"Yeah, because all the memories we have are fake and it's preventing us from remembering our real fairy tale selves," said Sunny in a fake 'as a matter of fact' tone.

"Right," responded Henry, not grasping the sarcasm, "And now's our chance to help him. We just have to get him to remember that he's-"

"He's Prince Charming," all three of them interrupted. It was not the first time the boy has been saying that. Just like they know it was not going to be the last.

"We just have to jog his memory by getting him and Miss Blanchard together," he said in determination.

Emma spoke up to Henry saying, "Didn't we just try that?"

"And it woke him up," the boy said with a smirk.

Tate shrugged and said, "He's got a point."

"Hey."

They all turned to see David walking over to them, "You're the ones who saved me, right?"

They all stood up while Emma said, "Oh, yeah. I guess."

"And, uh, you're also the only ones I know here," he hinted, obviously wanting to get away from all the people.

"You can hide with us," offered Sunny.

"Fantastic," he said in relief. Just then, a server offered a cocktail wienie to David. He happily obliged by taking a toothpick and stabbing one of the wienies to take. Of course, that little move just made Henry ask a question that maybe shouldn't have been said.

"So, you ever use a sword?" the said boy asked with a smirk.

"Hey, Brother Grimm!" interrupted Tate, wrapping an arm around Henry's head to shut him up, "Let's go grab something to eat, shall we?"

Hopefully at that, Tate dragged Henry to the table by his neck, making everyone laugh. Well, Sunny was smiling and rolling her eyes at Henry, but it was rather amusing.

"Emma, Sunny, you two live with Mary Margaret, right?" asked David, making the girls nod in response, "You know if she's coming tonight?"

Emma shook her head and told him, "No, she couldn't make it."

Hearing that, David almost looked deflated. To Sunny, he should not even feel that way; he's married. Then again, Mary Margaret deserves some happiness. Why does love have to be so complicated?

* * *

Well, the party could not have gone any better after that. Regina made a friend, good. David disappearing from the party, probably not so good. But one thing sure has gotten better; Tate. Ever since he has been living with Gold, he has not been causing as much trouble. In fact…

"Emma."

The said woman turned around to see Tate walking to her.

"Do you mind giving me a ride?" he asked, "Gold wants me back home in 15 minutes."

Emma's eyebrows rose at the sound of his curfew. Along with the fact that he's obeying that rule, "And you're actually following that rule?"

"Party's boring anyway," he shrugged, making Emma chuckle at him.

"Alright then," she complied, "I'll take you and then I'll come back for Sunny. Since Henry let her into Operation Cobra, he needs a friend to stay with him and watch out for things."

He nodded with a slight chuckle before following her out the door. Once they were outside, it was a good time for Emma to say something.

"You know," she started while stopping the teen, "I never really thanked you for looking out for Henry in the mines."

"It's no big deal," he responded, "Archie was also in there."

"I know," she answered back, "But you were forced to push Henry away since Regina cornered you in the first place. You knew what you had to do and you acted on it because you knew better. That showed good judgement and that you really did care about Henry."

Tate had no problem saying what was next, "Henry's like a little brother to me. I'd do it again."

"I know you would," she told him with a small smile, "That's why I'm thankful."

Once she was done saying that, the next thing she did was rather unexpected; she wrapped her arms around Tate in an embrace. The boy rather stiffened at that. Seeing as no one other than his best friend has ever done that, he did not know how he had to respond to it. So all he could do was mimic her moves and wrapped his arms around the woman. Doing that, he felt some kind of strange warmth from the hug. It was cold again when Emma released with a smile.

"Come on," she said, "Let's get you home."

He just nodded slowly as she walked away. He was too deep in thought at what just happened. Emma is the only woman who has ever done that to him; interact with the street rat.

"Come on! We don't have all night!"

He snapped out of it and went to Emma, who was in her yellow car, waiting for him to get in. Meanwhile, Sunny was watching from the window, smiling at them. Tate and Emma seem to be getting along like mother and son. It's a good sign for Tate; he needs a mother figure in his life. Heaven knows that Sunny was not going to be the one to take that position.

* * *

After dropping off Tate, Emma went back to the party and grabbed Sunny to drive them both back to the apartment. It wasn't until they were just outside of the apartment door that Sunny decided to talk.

"Hey, Emma," she spoke, getting the woman's attention, "Thanks for being there for Tate. He really needs another friend."

Emma smiled at the girl, "It's no problem. Kid's been like another son to me. Besides, I can relate to what he's going through at his age. I just wanted to give him something that I wish I had."

Sunny nodded with a smile, feeling proud at Emma for what she said. It was all exactly what Tate needed, and it was about time another girl had the guts to do it. Sometimes, Emma does tend to be pretty stubborn, but Sunny does tend to admire her when she gets on the good side.

Moving on and into the apartment, they opened the door and saw Mary Margaret, doing the dishes. Rather hardly into a plate.

"You know," Sunny spoke up, "if you press that brillo pad into that plate any harder, it could sue."

"Dishes were just piling up," she responded, without even looking up. Sunny and Emma looked at each other in worry. They both knew exactly what Mary Margaret was trying to hide.

"This have anything to do with David stopping by?" asked Emma in concern, "I saw him sulking away after I dropped off Tate."

"We just, uh… He just…"

"Yeah, I know," said Emma, sitting down, "You're both just. And you did the right thing."

"He made a pretty compelling case," she tried to back up.

"Yeah, but he has a wife," said Sunny, "We should know – we've all met her."

At that moment, she put down the dish and brillo pad and started rubbing her head, "What do I do?"

"You need to stop cleaning," Emma responded, "And have a drink."

To make seem so, she got up, went to the cabinet and got a couple of glasses, and got the wine off the counter. Of course, Sunny being a minor, Emma filled her cup with water. As she put the other glasses on the table, Sunny and Mary Margaret went over to the dining table to sit down. As she poured the wine, Emma explained something to Mary Margaret.

"Here's the thing," she started out, "I don't know a lot about relationships, other than having many that failed. But generally speaking, if you think something you want to do is wrong, it is. So, you got to stay strong and he has to figure out his life."

Listening to that, Mary Margaret was taking it all into consideration. To be honest, she really was starting to believe that they may have something. On the other hand, Emma pointed out something she's going to have to stick with. To that, all three girls raised their glasses to staying strong.

"Cheers."

* * *

The next morning, Sunny and Mary Margaret were at Granny's Diner. Sunny was having a ham and cheese omelet while Mary Margaret was just drinking a coffee and reading the paper. Breakfast was going rather well. That is until someone rudely interrupted it.

"I'm a hell of a doctor, huh?" came a voice. The girls looked up to see that it was Dr. Whale, "No way he wakes up on someone else's watch."

Hearing that made Sunny roll her eyes without the others looking at it. Mary Margaret, on the other hand, played it cool and decided to be responsive.

"Hello, Dr. Whale," she greeted.

"So, I heard that you resigned from the hospital. I hope it wasn't because of me."

Sunny looked at him in confusion while Mary Margaret asked, "Why would it be because of you?"

"Well, our date," he answered, "I never called you after. Yeah, I know, I know. It's not classy. And I'm sorry. But, if you could find a way to get over it, you know where to find me. Have a good day."

Once he walked away, Mary Margaret shrugged it off and went back to the newspaper while Sunny watched the doctor walk away with an annoyed, angry, and 'are you kidding me?' look.

"Give me a break," she said, making Mary look at her, "If he really was the reason, I would've said it was because of his ignorance and narcissism."

Mary Margaret decided to laugh at that, seeing as Sunny was right. If Whale would've been the reason for her resignation, it would have been more reasonable than starting any drama.

"Miss Blanchard, may I have a word?"

To their dismay, they looked up and saw Regina of all people sitting down.

"Of course," Said Mary, putting down her paper.

"Um…" said Sunny, feeling some tense in the situation, "If you guys want, maybe I should go so you can talk alone."

"That won't be necessary," responded Regina, before Sunny could get out of her chair, "You need to hear this as well as she does."

Sunny really didn't want to stay, but with that malicious look in Regina's eyes, it was vital she stayed. She could only sit back down and listen to her talk to Mary Margaret. Whatever it was, it probably was not going to be good if the mayor was here.

"I wanted to talk to you about my friend Kathryn," said Regina, talking to Mary Margaret, "But more specifically, I wanted to talk to you about her husband David," she leaned in closer, and what she said next almost sounded like a growl, "You don't belong together. He's not yours, he's taken, find somebody else."

Of course, Sunny knows that Mary Margaret would not try to interfere, what with what she witnessed her pushing him away. If that was what she was here for, it was a waste of time.

"I haven't done anything," responded Mary Margaret.

"Other than push him away," Sunny answered in agreement to Mary Margaret.

"Really?" Regina asked, obviously not believing her, "So he just up and left his wife on a whim?"

Now they were shocked. That's what the threat was about? David actually left his wife?

"He did what?" Mary Margaret asked, not believing it herself.

"You don't know," Regina pointed herself out in realization. Mary Margaret's response was just a shake of her head.

"We haven't even seen David since last night, let alone heard about him, Regina," came up Sunny's voice.

Regina just glowered down at her and said, "Well, I suspect you soon will," and then she turned back to Mary Margaret, "So listen carefully, dear, 'cause it's in your best interest. Stay away. He's in a fragile state, he doesn't know who he is or what he's doing, and you're this close to wrecking multiple lives. So, before you do something that can't be undone, let him remember who he was."

Regina now left, which started to leave the girls in question at what to do. David is seriously wanting to be with Mary Margaret, but at the same time, Regina is right, but what can they do about it. Ever since the discharge, David has not given up on Mary Margaret. After right now, how can this get any worse?

* * *

Sunny was walking straight to Gold's shop, speed walking that is. Speed walking because after she helped out Mary Margaret set up her classroom, David came in trying to persuade her that they belong together again. When he got there, he gave her a choice; meet him at the toll bridge where she saved him. It was whether or not she would show up that he would have his answer. Sunny did not have the answer to this. She's always there for friends, but there are moments like this in which she doesn't have a response as to what to do.

Hopefully, when she walks through the door of the pawn shop and talk to Tate, maybe something will help clear the air. Sure enough, the minute she walked in, there was Mr. Gold at the front desk and Tate at the other, cleaning it.

"Good morning, Miss Blanchard," greeted Mr. Gold.

"Morning, Mr. Gold," she greeted back. Hearing her voice made Tate look up from the table.

"Hey, Sunny," he greeted with a smile, "What are you doing here? I thought you were helping Mary Margaret with her class before work today."

"She just needed help setting up her classroom for her science lesson today," she explained before leaning on the table, "I really need someone to talk to right now. Do you have a minute?"

He could tell immediately that she needed to talk because the discomfort look she had on her face meant that it was important. He looked to Gold to see if it was alright. When he grinned and walked to his office in the back, that was his answer.

"Okay, so what's going on?" he asked.

"It's David," she answered immediately, "He left Katherine," the concern on Tate's face immediately dropped, "Yeah. And we heard about it before a threat to back off of him from Regina. To make matters even worse, he came by the school today. He gave Mary a choice to meet him at the toll bridge tonight and his answer on whether or not they should be together depends on if she shows up."

There was a slight pause before Tate spoke, "All that in only a couple of hours?"

"Tate, seriously," she practically begged, "This is going too far. I want Mary to be happy, but at the same time, I actually am siding with Regina."

"Whoa!" he halted her, "I'd rather not hear those words out of your mouth again."

"Sorry," she apologized, "but she has a point. He's married, his memory is still off, and he's in no condition to make decisions like this, and this is adding fuel to the fire. But again; Mary deserves some happiness, and what if David might really be the one for her? I really want to help her, but I don't know what to do."

"Well, that's an easy one; let her go for it," he answered for her.

Sunny could only watch him with a blank look before saying, "Were you daydreaming of a Coldplay song while I was talking?"

"Well, think about it," he reasoned, "It's obvious that David is really serious about her. If that's the case, than maybe this is something we should let go."

"But Regina -"

"- should mind her own business this time," he cut her off, "She needs to learn to leave things alone and let them happen without her interfering."

Sunny nodded, but she was still concerned of the whole situation. Which of the two was more important to her right now; logic or her mother figure? Luckily, Tate saw through her and came up with a better idea to help.

"You know what you need?" he asked with a grin, "A night to relax."

Now she was looking at him in pure confusion, "What?"

"You get off at seven, right?" he asked, and she nodded, "Well, then how about I meet you at your job at seven, and we hang out around town for a little while? Just to help put you at ease and maybe take your mind off David and the rest of it all."

That did not sound like a bad idea to Sunny. A lot has been going on so much, it was impressive there's even time to breathe. Besides, it would also be considered a bonus, going out with Tate.

"I'd like that," she answered, making Tate smile, "Seven, like you said. It was your idea, so don't be late."

That made Tate chuckle before saying, "Hey, no problems with that."

Sunny could only smirk with an eyebrow raised before walking away. It wasn't until she was out the door that the smirk turned into a really big smile.

And Tate raised a fist in the air going, "Yes!"

* * *

Later that night, David was trying to walk to the toll bridge to meet up with Mary Margaret. On the way, he ran into the mayor and she said there was a fork in the road by Mr. Gold's pawnshop, but when he got there, there was no fork in the road. Realizing he did not nowhere to go from there, he went inside the shop for help.

"Hello?"

He yelled it out, but did not get an answer back. He would leave, but seeing as he needed directions, he went ahead inside to see if he could find someone that could help. After all, if this place was closed by now, the door would have been locked. He yelled 'Hello' again, but he got the same result as the first time. He was about to call again, but his eyes landed on a very beautiful looking mobile. Something about it seemed so familiar to him. Like he's seen it somewhere before…

"David?"

Startled, he turned and saw Tate coming out from the back of the store.

"Tate, hi," the man greeted, "What are you doing here?"

"I work here with Mr. Gold as compensation for letting live with him," he answered, "Now what are you doing here?"

"Oh, um… actually, I'm looking for the Toll Bridge" he answered back, "The Mayor said there was a fork in the road by your shop, but-"

"But she gave you the wrong directions," Tate finished for him, understanding that Regina did it on purpose.

"Yeah, yeah you would think the Mayor would know her own town," David laughed off.

"Oh, yeah. You'd suppose she would," agreed Tate, with a fake smile and sarcastic tone, but David didn't notice, "When you go out of the door, turn right, and two blocks down, you'll find a trail that'll take you straight to the bridge."

"Thank you," David said appreciatively before going out the door. At least, he went to the door, but stopped halfway. While he was on his way out, he noticed a lawn ornament in the shape of a windmill.

"See something you like, David?" asked Tate, confuse as to why he stopped.

"Where did you get that?" David asked back, ignoring the teenage boy's question.

"That windmill? That's been here," he answered, "Can't say how long, but I know it's been in this shop long before I even started working here."

Slowly, David went up to the windmill. After just one tap and making it spin, it suddenly came to him.

"I think… This belonged to me."

"Yours?" asked Tate, "Are you positive?"

"Yes… I remember."

* * *

The rest of the night was actually going really well.

Tate got off work and got Sunny at 7, like he promised. The first thing they did was grab a quick bite to eat at Granny's, followed by a walk in the park, now they were sitting at the docks. There was not much in the town, but there was enough to get Sunny's mind off of everything, but occasionally think about what to do for her friend.

"I really appreciate this, Tate. Thanks for taking me out tonight," said Sunny, with a smile.

"It's no problem," he replied, "Everyone needs a break from reality once in a while."

"Well, I needed it terribly," she said, sounded a little more relaxed, "It's gotten me to forget my worries and think a little more positive right now. I've been thinking about the thing with David. Mary should be happy this time. And when you think about it, the way he's been so serious, it's actually pretty noble. So you were right; they should go for it."

It was not that easy. And it sure was not easy going to tell her, but he had to, "Actually, it won't happen anytime soon."

"What do you mean?" she asked, still seeming positive.

Tate took a deep breath and flat out told her, "Before I left, David came by the shop. He saw some lawn ornament, and I suppose that triggered his memories."

Stunned, Sunny's relaxed face dropped and she turned to Tate. She knows that if that's the case, "So his memories back."

He answered with a nod. Of course, it also means, "And so he remembered his feelings for Katherine as well."

"Unfortunately, yes," Tate answered, "He told me he was going to go to the bridge to tell Mary Margaret the truth, then go back to his house."

Sunny now sighed with her head leaned back, "Oh, man. Mary Margaret's probably heartbroken."

"I wouldn't doubt it. We could all tell she was really starting to like him."

"And almost getting the happiness she deserved," she sighed, "What do we going to do?"

"Nothing now," Tate shrugged," All we can do is let it go. I know it sucks, but it's not like we can convince David to change his mind."

As much as it hurts to admit that, Tate was right; there really was nothing they could do. This time, they really did have to let it go. No matter how much Sunny cares for Mary Margaret. Instead, all she could do for the time being is sigh and lay her head on Tate's shoulder to think about how hurt she must be.

"I hope I never experience that kind of pain; falling in love just to know it's not meant to be," she whispered, "I don't know if I'd survive the heartbreak."

Tate did not know what to think when she said that. He could not picture her so upset, so devastated; picturing that almost made _his_ heart break. There was no way that was ever going to happen to her on his watch. Never.

"You won't," he responded, taking her hand in his, "I'll make sure you won't."

Hearing that made Sunny look back up again to see him looking at her with a certain look in his eyes. She was not sure exactly what is was, but for some reason, it was so captivating. That ocean-like color with so much emotion, it was like a beautiful storm. And Tate looking into her eyes could not make him look away this time. He never noticed till now how beautiful her eyes were. That hazel color in her eyes almost made him lost in a field of grass. So lost in the moment, they were getting closer and closer and closer until…

… their lips collided with each other's.

* * *

**Just so you guys know, I'm still alive and kicking!**

**I'm so sorry for the wait. I have Human Biology this summer, and it's been a mad house all season. I've learned enough endocrine glands and cardiovascular blood flows for a while. Not to mention I had to turn in two 3-page papers on the same day as my first and second tests, so I was not having a lot of fun. And throw in a touch of writers block, and then your brain dead. The bright side is I passed with a 'C,' and **_**officially**_** done with my science classes.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! I was hoping to make them kiss and date on another chapter, but I couldn't help myself. The moment was just perfect! And I'm on break now, so I should get some more work done. Later, Gators!**


End file.
